The Life Of Mutants And Walkers
by Lilly2004
Summary: Mysteriously one day Y/n and her mutant friends got stuck in a familiar game: The Walking Dead. Now they are stuck in it until the game is over, they will face life threatening decisions and they might just change the game...Will they survive? Or will they die in a video game? May contain some rated M in some chapters...
1. Introductions

**A/N: Hi guys! Today I'm finally starting my first Crossover YAY! It's going to be another Raph x Reader but there's The Walking Dead Game in it to. I hope you enjoy this series!  
TMNT Characters...  
Your Character...**  
Parent's Status: Dead  
Cause Of Parent's Death's: (Mom) died of Cancer. (Dad) suicide.  
Weapons: Katana, Hunting knife, Ninja Gauntlet, Handgun, and Machete.  
**A/N: I know you have alot of weapons but this will be necessary.**  
Bandanna Color: Black  
Height: 5 feet (Like Raph and April)  
Friends: Raphael (TMNT 2012), Leonardo (TMNT 2012), Donatello (TMNT 2012), Michelangelo (TMNT 2012) April O'Neil (TMNT 2012), Casey (TMNT 2012), Master Splinter (TMNT 2012), Jasmine (BFF/OC), and Graham (OC).  
Skills: Ninjustu, horse riding, sharp shooting, weaponry (Any weapon), artistic prodigy, how to survive a zombie apocalypse, motorcycle riding, fast swimming.  
Powers: Fire bending, Air bending, Water bending, and flying.  
**Official Description...  
**_Hey, I'm (Y/n). I'm alot like my friends Raph, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey, but all put together and better.  
When it comes to similarity's with them, heh you'd be surprised...  
I'm alot like Raph: I love to fight and I always act tough, but of course I have a soft side, I just show it more often. And oddly Raph and I share the same fear, Cockroaches, I'm absolutely terrified of them, besides spiders. And one more thing...I'm in love with Raph. *Facepalms* I cannot believe I just said that...  
I'm alot like Leo: I'm REALLY good at ninjustu and maybe even better then Leo, we also share a leading role, like I have with my human friends, besides April.  
I'm alot like Donnie: I'm really good with hacking into stuff and I have a way with computers, but I'm not smart enough to confuse Donnie though.  
I'm alot like Mikey: I LOVE to prank the guys whenever I can, and when I prank Raph, he doesn't try to hit me! I'm also a video game master.  
I love the guys like they're my brothers, except for Raph. I would do anything to protect them, even at the cost of my own life.  
One thing the guys think I'm crazy about is 'Zombie Apocalypse Scenario's'. It is true though, I'm just waiting for it to happen...Maybe. - (Y/n)_  
**Raph's Character...**  
**Bandanna Color:** Red  
**Height:** 5 feet (Like (Y/n) and April)  
**Friends: **(Y/n), Leo (Brother), Mikey (Brother), Donnie (Brother), April, Graham (Y/n's friend/OC), and Jasmine (Y/n's BFF/OC).  
**Weapons:** Twin Sais, Smoke Bombs, Shuriken, Tonfa, and a pair of Tegaki's.  
**Skills (****Strength): **Raphael is the strongest turtle of his brothers, easily lifting people over his head. He is also the most violent, and so he can deal harder blows - though this is not a question of strength, more of morals, his brothers would most likely not hit someone as hard as Raphael would. His stength could also attribute to his (and his brothers') incredibly high stamina.

**Speed: **Raphael and his brothers are very fast. They can easily run faster than most humans, however, April seems to manage it somewhat (this may be due to the turtles might have been running slower for her benefit). Raphael is the second fastest of his brothers, and this is probably due to his strength.

**Agility: **The turtles all have a great sense of balance and agility. They can all jump further and higher than a human, as well as move quicker and more easily on narrow surfaces.

**Combat: **Raphael and Leonardo are generally considered to be the better fighters of the group (this is certainly true when training) Raphael has beaten his brothers before in fights, both with and without weapons.

**Weaponry:** When using weapons, Raphael normally uses a pair of sharpened sai ("sharpened" is specified because sai are usually used for _**de**_fence rather than _**of**_fence) however, he has a large collection of weapons. In "Slash and Destroy" Slash gets his weapon (a morning star) from Raphael. In some episodes, whilst preparing for battle we see Raphael arm himself with several extra weapons as well as his sai - including brass knuckles and shuriken.

**Love Interest:** (Y/n) (M/n) (L/n).  
**Raph's Official Description...  
**___I'm Raph. If there's a brawl, count me in. Leo loves to plan, but me? I'd rather fight first and ask questions later._ _If any shellbrains try to mess with me, (Y/n), and my brothers, they won't know what hit them! Oh yeah, they will... **ME!** you bad guys heard me! if you guys ever mess with (Y/n) and my brothers, you'll get it! There's also one more thing, I'm in love with (Y/n)...But I'm worried she might turn on me when I tell her so I'll tell her when the time is right...Did I really just say all that? *Facepalms* I'm turning into Donnie.  
I know that Leo and I have been fighting a lot but... were brothers and brothers fight a lot. but we protect each other and that's what counts the most in my life. __- _**Raph  
****Leo's Character...  
****Bandanna Color: **Blue  
**Height:** 5 foot 2  
**Friends:** (Y/n), Raph (Brother), Donnie (Brother), Mikey (Brother), April, Graham (Y/n's Friend/OC), and Jasmine (Y/n's BFF/OC),  
**Weapons:** Twin Katana's, Smoke Bombs, Shuriken, and Yumi.  
**Skills: Leo is an extremely skilled martial artist and swordsman. His weapons of choice are a pair of katana blades which he uses in a traditional niten-ryu style. He has a good line of defense, and is the best at planning strategies. He is pretty strong when it comes to defense and counter attacks and he is mainly a well ballanced ninja in terms of strengh, speed, agillity, and intelligents. Like his brothers, Leo is stealthy, can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected, and use hand to hand combat like a real ninja.**  
**Love Interest:** None...:(  
**Leo's Official Description...  
**_"My name's Leo and I've got 3 rowdy brothers and one awesome girl named (Y/n) who always give me a hard time, but I keep them in line... usually. Master Splinter picked me to lead because I eat, sleep and breath Ninjustu. Not that my brothers aren't good, I'm just better." -_ Leo  
**Donnie's Character...  
****Bandanna Color:** Purple  
**Height:** 5 foot 8  
**Friends:** (Y/n), Raph (Brother), Leo (Brother), Mikey (Brother), April, Graham (Y/n's Friend/OC), and Jasmine (Y/n's BFF/OC)  
**Weapons:** Bo, Naginito, Smoke Bombs, Shuriken, Hammer, and Ono.  
**Skills:**

Donnie's intelligence, determination, range and will-power makes him a great asset to the team. His weapon of choice is a bo staff, matching power, speed, and range. He often tends to fight in a more traditional martial art style emphasizing on redirecting enemy blows and defending until the optimal time to strike presents itself. Though his weapon is not as strong, or not as skilled and formidable as Leo or Raph, or not as gifted as Mikey, Donnie is quite capable of holding his own against tough opponents and prefers to use kicks over punches since he is not that hard of a puncher.

Donnie is stealthy like all his brothers, and like them he can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected, and use hand to hand combat like a real ninja.

**Love Interest:** April O'Neil...(Like how BlackNerdComedy sings it) SmoothDonetello!

**Donnie's Official Description...  
**_Donnie here. I'm the brains of this outfit, so I invent gadgets, weapons and awesome vehicles to keep me, (Y/n), and my brothers safe. - Even though Raph threatens to hurt me if something bad happens to (Y/n)-  
__I can also hack into computer systems, crack security codes and break through firewalls. The only thing I can't figure out is how to get our best friend April to notice me. can someone help me please on how to make April to notice me? __-_**Donnie  
April's Character...  
Height: 5 foot  
****Friends:** (Y/n), Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Leo, Graham (Y/n's Friend/OC), and Jasmine (Y/n's BFF/OC).  
Weapons: Tessen  
Skills: Danger Sense, Possible Telekinesis, Immunity To Mutagen, and Tracking Telepathy.  
Love Interest: No one...Maybe Casey...  
April's Official Description...  
___Most people think that I'm just a regular, shy 16-year-old. My friends and I hang out, play video games and eat Pizza. Totally normal, except...my friends are mutant ninja turtles who live in the sewers and one part mutant part human teenage girl lives with them, and she's in love with Raph (She told me).The closest thing I have to a father figure is a gigantic rat. So yeah, maybe not so normal._ - **April  
****Mikey's Character...  
****Bandanna Color:** Orange  
**Height:** 4 foot 9  
**Friends: ****(Y/n), Raph (Brother), Donnie (Brother), Leo (Brother), April, Graham (Y/n's Friend/OC), and Jasmine (Y/n's BFF/OC).**  
**Weapons:** Nunchako, Kusarigama, Water Balloons, Smoke Bombs, Shuriken, and a Kama.  
**Skills: **

**Super-human Strength:** Thanks to Master Splinter's training, Mikey and his brothers get an enhanced strength. He can easily punch hard than an very athletic human.

**Super-human Speed:** Mikey can run very fast than an athletic human. He is the fastest out of the four Turtles.

**Super-human Agility:** Mikey (like a real ninja) possesses a great agility. He also can jump very far and high. He is the most athletic of his brothers.

**Surhuman Stamina:** Mikey got a good stamina. He can very well resist to a blow that could kill a normal human.

**Fighting Combat:** Mikey is an extremely good fighter. He's got a great knowledge with ninjutsu, which is why he is a good fighter, but not the best.

**Super-human Balance:** Like his brothers, Mikey has a great sense of balance, which is the fact that he can run in a very narrow surface.

**Shadow Crawling:** Mikey can hide in the darkness and can't be detected by others.

**Love Interest:** No One...

**Mikey's Official Description...  
**Call me Mikey. I'm definitely the funnest of all my brothers, besides (Y/n), who is in love with Raph, because she told me. And that's what I tease her about. I love video games, skateboarding, pranking the other guys and duh, pizza! Who does NOT like New York City Style Pizza? I mean, THEY'RE THE BEST! Speaking of pizza...I'm starting to get quite hungry. _- _**Mikey  
Master Splinter's Character...  
Height: **6 foot 2  
**Friends:** ******(Y/n), Raph (Brother), Donnie (Brother), Leo (Brother), April, Graham (Y/n's Friend/OC), and Jasmine (Y/n's BFF/OC).**  
**Weapon: **Cane Katana  
**Skills:**

As a master of Ninjitsu, Splinter is knowledgeable, speedy, and quite strong. He can take down larger opponents without a whole lot of effort, as demonstrated in "It Came from the Depths." He can also easily detect when an enemy is coming; This is either due to the excellent hearing that he got when he mutated or his "balanced mind".

Similarly to April, he appears to possess a rare sensitivity gift.

Splinter is skilled with the usage of many weapons as well.

Thanks to his rat form, he has alot of abilities that ordinary rats possess, namely running on all fours and a bite force that is powerful enough to break some forms of steel.  
**Official Description:**

_"For many years I have lived in the shadows, training my adopted sons in the ways of Ninjutsu. I have tried to prepare them for the worst that the world has to offer - hoping it would never come. But we are running out of time. Our family is strong. I only hope that we are strong enough." __- _**Splinter  
Casey's Character...**  
**Height:** 5 foot 8  
**Friends:** ******(Y/n), Raph (Brother), Donnie (Brother), Leo (Brother), April, Graham (Y/n's Friend/OC), and Jasmine (Y/n's BFF/OC).**

**Weapons:** Sports gear.


	2. Bleeding Out And A Heartbreak Coverup

You were on your way to Starbucks so you could get breakfast until your T-Phone rang.  
"Oh! Raph." You said to yourself as you looked at the phone.  
"Hey, Raph." You answered it.  
"Hey. Where are you?" He asked.  
"In Starbucks Coffee shop. Why?" You answered.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to come by the lair?" He invited.  
"Sure...While I'm here...Do you want me to get you guys something?" You asked.  
"Uh...Sure. What about the others?" He asked another question.  
"Sure ask them what they want and I'll get it." You replied.  
"Okay I'll ask 'em, can you hold for a couple seconds?" He asked and you gave the 'okay'.  
"Okay, I want Hot Chocolate and so does Mikey, April, and your friends Graham, Peppermint Hot Chocolate for Donnie, Jasmine and Leo." He said after a couple of seconds.  
"You guys want any food?" You asked.  
"Sure...I have to go ask the guys again." Raph said and he asked you to hold on for a couple more seconds.  
"Okay...I'm back. How does a bunch of desserts sound?" He asked and you could tell he was smirking.  
"Sure. Since you've never tried the things I have had, I'm getting those. I know you'll love 'em." You said giving a smug smirk and then hung up after you both laughed for a couple seconds.  
Finally after you stopped the call you walked up to the counter to order your food.  
"Hello. What would you like today?" A woman said in a cheerful tone.  
"I want five Hot Chocolates, three Peppermint Hot Chocolates, eight Cheesecake Brownies, Eight Chocolate Chip cookies, eight Devil's Food Donuts, five Chocolate Cake Pops, and eight Flower Sugar Cookies." You said and the woman stared blankly at you.  
"That's alot. Are you going to be able to eat all of that?" She asked.  
"No...My friends are sharing it with me. They don't go out much." You explained.  
"Okay...Well then that'll be 21.95" She said and you pulled twenty five dollars out.  
"Keep the change. It's a tip." You said and she slowly took the money.  
**After A Couple Minutes Later...**  
"(Y/n)?" You heard the woman call as she was holding a huge take-out box and then she handed it to you.  
"Thanks." You said and then you took the box and left the shop.  
You felt your phone vibrate.  
It was a text from Mikey.  
Mikey: Hey did you get the food? ;)  
"Oh Mikey." You sighed.  
(Y/n): Yes Mikey. I did.  
Mikey: I'm gonna call you k? ;)  
Then your phone rang.  
"Hey Mikey." You chuckled.  
"Hey!" He cheered.  
"So what'd you get for those desserts you were talking about?" He asked.  
"It's a surprise." You chimed and then hung up.  
"He's such a weirdo." You giggled and then you entered an alley that had an underground passageway so the guys could get out with the Shell Raiser.  
You knocked on the ground where the passageway was.  
Suddenly the passageway lifted up.  
"Thanks Donnie." You whispered under your breath and then entered through the passageway.  
**Raph's P.O.V:** I was walking through the sewer to meet up with (Y/n) until I heard singing.

"I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you, for you.

When the day has come  
That I've lost my way around  
And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground  
When the sky turns gray  
And everything is screaming  
I will reach inside  
Just to find my heart is beating

Oh, you tell me to hold on  
Oh, you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong" She sang in a beautiful voice.

"Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)

When the hour is nigh  
And hopelessness is sinking in  
And the wolves all cry  
To fill the night with hollering  
When your eyes are red  
And emptiness is all you know  
With the darkness fed  
I will be your scarecrow

You tell me to hold on  
Oh you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong

'Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you, for you.

I'm bleeding out for you (for you)  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)  
I'm bleeding out for you

'Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you, for you." She finished and I started clapping.  
"Oh My F**king God!" She screamed. "You jerk!" She said and passed me a take-out box.  
"What's in it?" I asked.  
"Open it." She said.  
"Okay." I replied and I opened it to see a bunch of tiny chocolate cakes, cookies, chocolate donuts, and flower cookies. And there was our drinks in there to.  
"Really?" I asked with a smirk.  
"Yep. Those are the best kinds of food there." She replied with a kind smile...The smile that made me blush.  
"You're weird. You always blush when I smile." She giggled.  
"Because your smile's adorable." I said while wrapping my arm around her in a joking way.  
"Yeah, right." She chuckled.  
"Come on, let's just get to the lair." I said.  
"Yeah." She sighed.  
**In The Lair...**  
"Hey guys!" (Y/n) called as we entered the lair.  
"Sup!" Mikey yelled in excitement.  
"Hello (Y/n)." Master Splinter greeted.  
"You guys hungry?" She asked with a grin.  
"Yeah!" The guys said in unison except for Master Splinter.  
"Okay. Wanna play some games after food?" Mikey asked.  
"Sure...But what games?" I asked.  
"How 'bout truth or dare?" (Y/n) asked.  
"Sure." Leo agreed.  
"Master Splinter, do you wanna play?" Mikey asked.  
"No thank you. I will meditate after breakfast." He replied.  
"Okay." Mikey sighed and we headed toward the kitchen.  
"Let's EAT!" Mikey cheered and you opened the box and gave them they're drinks.  
"Hey guys, can we do something else before be play Truth or Dare?" (Y/n) asked.  
"Like what?" Donnie replied.  
"...Who has seen VideoGameRapBattles?" She asked and only Casey raised his hand.  
"Oh My God! You haven't seen that yet?!" She screamed and everyone besides Casey shook their head.  
"I know. Me and Casey will do a Lip Sync Rap Battle." She said.  
"Cool...But which one?" Casey said.  
"Pewdiepie Vs Tobuscus!" She said with excitement.  
"K. I'll be Tobuscus, since I'm a fan of him." Casey said.  
"Good. Because I'm gonna kick your a**!" She said with a smirk.  
"We'll put it to a vote who wins." Leo piped up.  
"Sure. I'm still gonna beat you though." (Y/n) grinned and finally everyone started eating.  
**After Breakfast...**  
"That was really good, (Y/n)!" Leo chimed.  
"Thanks." She blushed a little, which made me jealous, a little.  
"Well? Let's do the rap battle thing." I said.  
"Cool! Donnie, I need your laptop. Since me and Casey know this by heart, we don't even need to look at the screen." She said as Donnie left to get his laptop.  
"So where are we gonna do this?" I asked.  
"Here is good, we can set the laptop on the table and we can rap battle right in front. Sound good?" (Y/n) suggested.  
"Yep." April said as Donnie came in the room with the laptop.  
"Okay...Let me search it up and then we'll start." (Y/n) said and I leaned over her so I could see what she was typing.  
Tobuscus vs. Pewdiepie - Video Game Rap Battle  
Suddenly music started playing.  
"VIDEO GAME RAP BATTLES! Player one Tobuscus! Player two! Pewdiepie!" The person said from the video.  
"Get ready." Casey whispered.  
"BEGIN!" The person said.  
Now (Y/n) and Casey started lip syncing.

PewDiePie:

How's it going bros? It's PewDiePie!

By the end this spoiled momma's boy's is going to cry!

You're a 28 year old Barrel living with his Mom, it get's me pissed,

I'm about to smash in your face, Ultimate Brofist!

You think you'll diss me? I don't care!

I'll burn this noob on both sides of the sideburns of his hair,

You've ripped off so much from me it should be considered a crime!

Just call me Ao Oni, it's raping time.  
"Oh!" Mikey and Leo cheered.

Tobuscus:

Hello once again Audience, now you get the chance,

To watch me Dis out this Swedish punk in this new Tobuscus Rant,

You have Amnesia if you think you can beat me in this test,

You're an EPIC FAIL, prepare to be stoned to death!

You fear me more than all those horror games that you conquered!

I'll beat you so fast, you'll think it's Need for Speed, sponser!

You and your whole Bro Army have just been beaten!

I'm done with you now, roll the next foe Steven!

PewDiePie:

You're just jealous that you have no place in the bro army!

Your audience is a bunch of 8 year olds, just TRY and harm me!

You seem to bode well with all your channel's hate,

Someone trys trolling me? Chairmode Activate!

You're afraid of Slenderman? Why the h**l are you even trying?

Prepare for a lot of female screaming, cursing, and crying!

Happy Wheels? Walking Dead? You want to be me! End of story,

As for you and Gabuscus, well, that's self explanatory.  
When everyone heard this they had they're mouths hanging wide open.

Tobuscus:

GOD DANGIT! I'm not here to take cheap shots from a queer,

What? Are you too lazy to play games after you shave your beard?

You say i'm afraid, but you're in no place to take action,

You have to Google Kitten Pictures after your pansy reactions,

I can Swing My diamond Sword, come at me if you dare!

I can make millions laugh, and I don't even NEED to swear!

Raps so hot, bring down your whole army to try and fight this,

In a second, YOU'LL be seeing Darkness, Redness, then Whiteness!  
"BURN!" April yelled in excitement.

PewDiePie:

Nobody watches Lazy Vlogs, TobyGames has no game,

Took you three freaking channels to amount to my fame!

Your channels are beginning to die, and I ain't going to lie,

But Tobuscus is the reason Youtube made unsubscribe!  
"Burn Like A BOSS!" I screamed.

Tobuscus:

Calm down, stop screaming, your making our ears bleed!

Why don't you focus on your game, drop the ADHD!

It's game over now, and everyone knows that you lost,

Bless your face, if you sneezed during this video, bless you, peace off!

"WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!" The person said and then video ended.  
"So who won?" Casey asked.  
"Casey/Tobuscus." April voted.  
"Casey." Donnie voted.  
"TOBUSCUS!" Casey shouted.  
"Does that even count?" I asked.  
"Yep." Casey said.  
"Pewdiepie/(Y/n)!" Mikey cheered.  
"Pewds!" Leo chimed in.  
"(Y/n)!" I cheered and I wrapped an arm around her in a joking way.  
"So...It's a tie." Leo said.  
"No...I vote for (Y/n)." I heard Master Splinter say.  
"WooHoo! Thanks Master Splinter! Wait-What?" (Y/n) asked in confusion.  
"I was listening. My vote is Pewdiepie." He answered.  
"You win!" I shouted in excitement and lifted (Y/n) on my shoulders.  
"Ahh! Dude! NOT Cool!" She yelled and she tried to get off but then she fell and I caught her bridal-style.  
"You okay?" I asked.  
"No! Dude don't do that...I don't like being picked up randomly!" She snapped.  
"Okay...Okay." I said and I set her down.  
I looked up to see everyone gone.  
"Where'd they go?" I asked with a scowl.  
"They left...Nice one guys!" She shouted.  
"Hey...I'm..." I paused. "Sorry." I whispered.  
"You don't need to apologize...But that's sweet." She replied...Blushing a little.  
"Don't get used to that." I smirked.  
"Too late." She said and then kissed me on the cheek which caused me to blush immensely.  
"Wanna have some fun big boy?" She asked in a joking tone.  
"Oh god." I sighed. "Yeah...No." I joked and she lightly punched me in the arm.  
"You know I'm joking right?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I know." I blushed.  
"Come on...Let's find the guys." She said and tugged me out of the kitchen.  
"Hey!" Mikey greeted and he waved us over to the guys, April and Casey sitting in a circle.  
"Okay...Truth or Dare...Leo." (Y/n) started the game.  
"Hmm...Dare." He said.  
"Okay...This'll probably kill you...I dare you to sing Let It Go...In front of us." (Y/n) said.  
"What?! Oh god." He sighed in defeat.  
"Well? Do it." I smirked.  
"Oh boy." April sighed.  
"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!" He sang in front of us.  
"That was awful." I said.  
"Let's just continue playing." Leo sighed in embarrassment.  
**Later Of Playing...**  
"Raph, truth or dare?" Mikey asked.  
"Truth." I said.  
"Do you like-like (Y/n)?" He asked.  
"N-No!" I shouted and I didn't notice (Y/n) look down in disappointment and April put a hand on her shoulder.  
What I said was a lie but I didn't wanna tell her right now. 'I love you (Y/n).' Was all I could think.  
"I don't feel comfortable doing this anymore. I'm going to my room." I said as I left to my room.  
"Me too." (Y/n) said as she left for her room.  
**In Raph's Room...**  
"Watashi wa, anata ga ai (Y / N)." I whispered. It meant I Love You (Y/n).  
I slowly made my way to my bed and I quietly cried...Which I never do and I just cried myself to sleep, even though it was early in the morning...I didn't want to do anything.  
**Your P.O.V:** You slowly walked into your room while quietly sobbing.  
"Watashi wa anata ga watashi o sukidatta to omotta!" You shouted even though no one could here you. It meant 'I thought you liked me!'  
"I guess I was wrong." You sighed and then sobs racked your body as you walked over to your bed and cried in your pillow.  
"GodD**MIT!" You screamed and your bending got out of control...  
Ice was forming on the floor and walls.  
"It's just another lonely night  
They happen all the time  
Now that you're not around.  
Like picking up a loaded gun  
Holding the telephone  
And I should put it down.

Watching you walk away  
Even though I know I never should have let you out of sight  
I play the game even though I go up in flames and I'm burning down tonight.  
You keep from me, but I'm drowning and slowly sinking in a bottle of Patrón.  
I can't let go-oh oooooh I can't let go, so

It's just another lonely night  
They happen all the time  
Now that you're not around.  
Like picking up a loaded gun  
Holding the telephone  
And I should put it down.  
It's just another wasted call full of alcohol,  
Another night I know that I won't recall,  
And it's never enough, it's another heartbreak coverup.

It's there beneath all the shattered, broken pieces I've been trying to let go-oh.  
Hiding away in the places to see distant faces of the love you used to know, oh.  
To keep from me and I'm spinning, I feel like dying, I got one foot on the floor  
I can't let go-oh, oooooh I can't let go, so

It's just another lonely night  
They happen all the time  
Now that you're not around.  
Like picking up a loaded gun  
Holding the telephone  
And I should put it down.  
It's just another wasted call full of alcohol,  
Another night I know that I won't recall,  
And it's never enough, it's another heartbreak coverup.

It's another heartache, mistake, waiting for the rain after the knife  
Cause crying won't be enough to wash the blood after the fight,  
You see the pain I'm feeling,  
It isn't less, than the moment till I get you mine I'm still standing until I call the fight.

It's just another lonely night  
They happen all the time  
Now that you're not around.  
Like picking up a loaded gun  
Holding the telephone  
And I should put it down.  
It's just another wasted call full of alcohol,  
Another night I know that I won't recall,  
And it's never enough, it's another heartbreak coverup.

It's just another wasted call full of alcohol,  
Another night I know that I won't recall,  
And it's never enough, it's another heartbreak coverup." You sang, trying not too sob anymore.  
"He doesn't treat you right. I will help you..." You heard a voice say.  
All you saw was black.  
**In The Next Chapter On The Life Of Mutants and Walkers...  
****"What is going ON?!" Raph shouted as everyone saw the zombies around the corner.  
****"Shut the f**k up!" You whispered as you kept staring at the herd...  
****They turned around and started walking toward where you were.  
****"Guys? Why do we look like the people do in The Walking Dead game?" Leo asked.  
"What do you mean? We're still turtles...Wait a minute...You mean the style...We don't look as realistic as we did before." Donnie claimed.  
"Oh sh**..." You grumbled.  
"We must leave." April panicked.  
"Where?" Raph asked.  
"In the house! Now!" You ordered.  
****  
**


	3. Someone's Jealous!

**A/N: Hi guys! I want to say that the OC's April, Casey, and Master Splinter will be minor characters 'Til later. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)**  
You woke up too see Raph and the others hovering over you.  
"(Y/n)...Please. Wake up." He called to you as you opened your eyes.  
"Oh thank god!" He sighed as he gripped you tightly.  
"What happened?" You asked a little dizzy.  
"I don't know. When the rest of us woke up, we were all here." Raph answered.  
"Okay...Is everyone alright?" You asked.  
"Yes...We're okay." Master Splinter said as he stood up.  
You stood up and looked around and picked up a cargo backpack.  
You looked inside and you saw a hunting knife and a bunch of chocolate chip energy bars, and bottled water.  
You looked at yourself to see if you were okay and you saw that you were wearing a: Black leather jacket, leather jeans, a khaki long-sleeved military shirt that was under your jacket, a hat that look like Clementine's from the walking dead game, and you realized your hair had changed to long, dark, black hair with bangs and emerald colored eyes. (Link to hair looks: Design/backgrounds/blue_eyes_long_hair_shirts_coffeekizoku_simple_background_anime_girls_faces_looking_back_black_hair_30097)  
"What the heck happened to my hair and clothes?" You asked.  
"I have no idea." Raph replied. "You also have a buncha weapons on you." Raph added as he stared at everything new you had.  
You looked down and saw a gun holster with a handgun in it, you had a machete holster and a katana holster. You lifted your hand up and you had a leather-finger less glove on the right hand and on the left hand you had a ninja gauntlet on the left hand.  
"Oh my god." You gasped.  
"I know...It's pretty hot-I mean cool though." He stuttered and you chuckled.  
"Thanks." you sighed.

Soon you heard moaning and groaning...And it wasn't from you or the rest of the guys.  
You realized where you were...Sort of.  
You were in a short-walled alleyway.  
You felt a wave of terror wash over you as you walked over to the edge of the brick wall and saw a herd of zombies.  
"Guys?" You whispered in panic.  
"What? What is it?" Leo asked as he peered around the corner with the others.  
"Oh My God." He gasped.  
"Dudes! Zombies rule!" Mikey whispered.  
"Yeah, they do when they're not real!" You whispered back to him.  
"What is going ON?!" Raph shouted to you.  
"Raph! Shut the f**k up!" You whisper-shouted and you covered his mouth.  
Soon you felt more waves of terror wash over you as the herd turned around.  
"Guys? Why do we look like people do in The Walking Dead Game?" Mikey asked.  
"What do you mean?" Raph asked in a panicked tone as the herd was coming closer.  
"We're still turtles-Oh. You mean graphic-wise?" Donnie asked realizing we had the look-graphics like the characters did in the walking dead game.  
"Oh sh**..." You gasped.  
"We must leave." Splinter said.  
"Where?" April panicked.  
You noticed beside the alley the one you were in was a row of two story houses.  
"In the house! Now!" You ordered as you and the guys ran out of the alleyway.  
"Which one?" Mikey asked in panic.  
"Uh...Third one on the right!" You shouted as you lead the way to the house.  
"Ugh!" You heard a shouted and a thump.  
You turned around to see that Mikey had fallen somehow.  
"Mikey!" Raph yelled trying to run to him.  
"Go! Now!" You yelled as you ran for Mikey.  
"AHH!" Mikey yelled and a zombie reached for him.  
"Stay away from my little brother!" You shouted as you stomped on the zombie's head...Instantly killing it.  
"Whoa!" Mikey screamed.  
"You saved m-"  
"Yeah, yeah! Let's move!" You shouted.  
You ran to the house you were supposed to hide in but the others weren't in the house.  
"Why aren't you in the house!?" You screamed.  
"It's locked!" Leo panicked.  
"Oh no it's not!" You said kicking the door.  
"That's not working! We need to go!" Raph shouted.  
"No!" You said and you kicked the door again.  
"Urgh!" You shouted as you backed up and rammed the door.  
It opened.  
"(Y/n)!" Raph shouted and he ran over to check on you.  
"I'm fine...Just get in." You groaned as you got up and held your arm.  
"Close the doors! Close the doors!" Mikey yelled as you shut the door and locked it.  
Block the door!" You ordered.  
"With what?" April asked.  
"The table!" You ordered and she and Donnie blocked the door with the table.  
"Finally." You sighed and you sat along the wall.  
"Hey...Watch out for the blood." Graham said pointing to a huge puddle of blood near the kitchen in the house.  
"What?" You asked as you looked at the blood puddle.  
"I said watch out for the blood." He repeated.  
You looked through the sliding glass door and saw a tree house.  
"Guys...We're at Clementine's house." You stated.  
"Who?" Leo asked.  
"Another character in the game. She's out there." You said while pointing at the tree house.  
You walked to the answering machine you saw and pressed the play button.  
"What are you-"  
"Hush up!" You ordered.  
"Three new messages. Message one: Left at 5:43 PM. Hey Sandra! This is Diana! We're still in Savannah, Ed had a little incident with some crazy guy near the hotel so we had to get him back to the ER and have it checked out. Anyway, he's not feeling well enough to drive back tonight, so we're staying an extra day, thanks so much for looking after Clementine and (Y/n) and I promise we'll be back in time before your Spring Break!

Message two. Left at 11:19 PM. Oh my god! Finally! I do't know if you've tried to reach us, all the calls are getting dropped. They're not letting us leave and aren't telling us anything about Atlanta. Please, please just leave the city and take Clementine and (Y/n) with you back to Marietta, I've gotta get back to the hospital, please let me know that you're safe!  
Message 3. Left at 6:51 AM. Clementine, (Y/n) my babies? If you can hear this, call the police, that's 9-1-1 we love you, we love you, we love yo-" The messages played out.  
"Holy sh**..." You gasped.  
"Why did she mention your name?" Graham asked.  
"I don't have a clue." You sighed.  
"How did this even happen?" Leo asked.  
"I don't know." You sighed.  
"I'm gonna go out there." You stated as you walked towards the door.  
"Wait..." Raph sighed. "I'm coming to." He stated.  
"I'm fine." You grumbled.  
"Don't 'I'm fine' me! You just body slammed a freaking door! I'm coming!" He argued and you just shoved past him.  
"(Y/n), I..." Raph trailed off.  
"Just leave me alone." You snapped at him and you opened the door.  
You walked outside and noticed Raph was following you.  
"Hello? Anyone out here?" You called and you heard a small-voiced gasp.  
"(Y/n)! You're home!" You heard a small voice say and you saw Clementine climb down the tree house and she didn't notice Raph yet.  
She ran over to you and hugged you.  
"Hey Clem." You greeted awkwardly.  
"Big sis! Do you know what's going on?" She asked and she lifted her head and then she noticed Raph.  
"AHHHH!" She screamed.  
"Clem, Clem...It's okay. He's my friend." You said.  
"Is he one of your 'other friends' that you were talking about?" She asked in a shaky voice.  
"Uh...Yes. Along with the others in the house." You said.  
"They should come in the tree house. Remember Sandra?" Clem asked.  
"Yeah." You replied.  
"I think one of those monsters got her." Clem said.  
"Hey kid! They aren't monsters! They're ZOMBIE'S for f**k's sake!" Raph yelled.  
"Swear." Clem said in a shaky voice.  
"Raph!" You shouted at him.  
"What?" He asked dumbfounded.  
"What the shell, man! You gotta control your temper! Got it?" You snapped at him and then you knelt down to Clem's height.  
"Will we all be able to fit?" You asked Clem.  
"I think so." She replied.  
"Okay." You said and then turned around to see Raph glaring bullets in you.  
If looks could kill, you'd be a pile of ashes.  
"Just leave her alone...If you don't, you won't see the light of day." You hissed and then shoved passed him.  
You climbed up the porch and opened the sliding glass door.  
"Guys...You can come outside." You said.  
"Okay." Jasmine piped up.  
"We're all going in the tree house." You added.  
"Cool." Graham sighed.  
"You guys are still pretty shaken up huh?" You asked and they all nodded.  
"Come on." You said.  
"Okay." Leo said.  
"Hey Clem." You said as you and the rest of the guys walked out to see Clementine crying.  
"Clem! Are you okay?" You ran over to her and checked on her.  
"Raph is mean." She cried.  
"What?" Raph snarled.  
"Raph, can I talk to you for a second?" You asked.  
"Fine." He grumbled.  
"Graham, can you calm her down for me please?" You asked.  
"Sure." Graham agreed.  
"Now, where were we? Oh right! Where the SHELL do you get off!" You shouted at him while poking him on the forehead.  
"Hey! She was annoying me with her dumb questions so I told her to shut up!" Raph snapped.  
"She's only 8!" You yelled.  
"No wonder she's so annoying. She's worse then Mikey!" He grumbled.  
"Hey!" Mikey piped up form another area.  
"She's adorable! How can you say that?!" You yelled.  
"Because she's annoying!" He snapped.  
"Well from now on, just leave me and her ALONE. And if you **EVER** try to hurt her...You'll be dead." You snapped and then walked over to Clem who was talking with Graham.  
"You okay Clem?" You asked.  
"I'm okay." She said and you picked her up.  
"You're so cute." You cooed.  
**Raph's P.O.V:** "You're so cute." (Y/n) cooed.  
"Why can't I be the cute one...Why can't I be the center of attention in your eyes for once? Not just some guy-friend?" I sighed. "What's so great about a little girl? I mean she's so small and helpless...And...small. Okay I see why she's so cute." I sighed.  
"I threw away my friendship and I crushed a little girl! Genius, Raph. Genius." I sighed.  
**A/N: Oooooooh! Raph's jealous! Don't worry this will be fixed eventually. I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Meeting Lee

After you picked Clem up you put her on your shoulders and climbed up to the treehouse.  
"Come on." You said and you opened the door to the treehouse and crawled in slowly.  
When you walked in it was really big on the inside.  
You saw a small plate with no food on it and an empty water bottle.  
You sat in the corner of the small house and Clem sat next to you.  
Soon Raph came up and he sat next to Clem, she must've gotten uncomfortable because she moved to your lap and buried her head in your chest like she was trying to sleep.  
Everyone climbed up and the first thing they took notice of was Clem sitting on your lap.  
"Aww!" Mikey cooed. "She's so cute!" He added.  
"Pfft..." Raph scoffed.  
You heard Clem murmur something.  
"What'd you say?" You asked in a sweet sounding tone.  
"Thanks." She repeated.  
"LTD. Like A Turtle Do." Mikey said.  
"I don't think we've introduced ourselves properly." Leo said, changing the subject.  
"I'm Leo, that's Mikey, Donnie, Raph, Graham, Jasmine, April, Casey, and Master Splinter, our father and sensei." Leo introduced.  
"How long have you known my sister?" Clem asked as she looked at Leo.  
"Sister? You're her sister?" Leo asked in shock and then he looked at you.  
"I don't know!" You mouthed to him and you noticed Raph staring at you in awe or in anger, maybe both.  
"Okay then. So you're her little sister?" Donnie asked Clem.  
"Uh huh." Clem nodded.  
"You don't look related." Raph snapped at her and she flinched.  
"Raph! I said leave her alone." You said to him.  
"We're related...She can do the 'sad eyes' like me." Clem added.  
"Sad eyes?" Leo asked in confusion.  
Clem turned around so they could see her whole face and she gave them her wide-sad eyes.  
"So (Y/n) has the same thing?" Graham asked.  
"Yeah." Clem said and you tried it.  
"Holy chalupa! You're right!" Mikey exclaimed as everyone saw that you had very good say eyes.  
"Not bad." Raph scoffed.  
"Not as good as Clem's, she's younger so it's more effective." You chuckled and you noticed Clem yawn tiredly.  
"You tired?"  
"A little...Do you think mom and dad are okay in Savannah?" She asked, starting to get misty eyes.  
"I don't know, Clem...I really don't know." You answered.  
"But I don't think they're gonna make it...We heard an answering message...They're dead." You explained.  
"They're not dead...Do you want them to be?..." She asked as she started to cry.  
"No of course not! Why would you think that?" You asked.  
"You don't remember? Before they left for Savannah, you kept sneaking out to meet your other friends and you and mom had a big fight." She sobbed.  
"I don't remember that..." You sighed and you pulled Clem closer to you and pet her hair.  
"They can't be dead." She cried.  
You looked to Raph and you saw him staring at Clem but not with anger or irritation, it was pity.  
Soon Clem slowly started falling asleep but was woken up by a gunshot.  
"What was that?" Mikey asked.  
"It was a gunshot." You said and then you looked at Jasmine, she knew what was happening.  
"I'll check it out." You volunteered.  
"I'm coming to." Clem said.  
"You sure?" You asked.  
"Yeah...I'm sticking with you." She agreed and grabbed your hand.  
"Be careful (Y/n)." Raph sighed.  
"What did I say about leaving us alone." You didn't look at him and you climbed down the ladder with Clem holding onto your shoulders.  
"Why is Raph such a meanie?" She asked as you continued to climb down.  
"He's not always mean...He's just has anger issues ever since his pet turtle, Spike got mutated and left." You answered her.  
"Have you been mutated?" She asked.  
You took a deep breath as you reached the ground. "Stay calm..." You said and you punched into the air and fire appeared in the air and it shot out in the direction you were punching.  
"Oooh! What else can you do?" She asked in excitement.  
"I'll tell you what. When we come back, I'll show you what else I can do." You said and she nodded her head vigorously.  
"Yay!" She exclaimed and she grabbed your hand again.  
"Let's go kiddo." You chuckled.  
"Kiddo?!" You heard Raph shouted as he jumped from the treehouse.  
"She's not your child So why did you call her KIDDO!? She's not your sister! So why do you CARE about her!? So WHAT you have the same 'sad eyes' as her?! She's not your little sister!" He shouted in anger and you saw his pupils and irises vanish.  
"I AM her sister, even if I wasn't I would treat her like she was! YOU'RE NOT my friend anymore...Just stay away from me and her!" You yelled.  
"How will you even survive without me? You have no muscles when it comes to surviving!" He said.  
"Just because Spike is gone doesn't mean you can unleash your anger out on everyone!" You screamed to him.  
"Don't bring Spike into this!" He argued.  
"I just did!" You snapped.  
"Shut UP!" He yelled and punched you on the nose and then he tried to his you in the stomach.  
You blocked his punch with your hand and started pushing it back.  
"No muscles?" You taunted and them used your air bending to push him backwards.  
"You...little B**ch!" Raph called after you but you just grabbed Clem's hand and walked away.  
She looked up at you with sad eyes.  
"Don't worry about me." You said with a reassuring smile.  
You took one glance at Raph and you saw him kick a rock away from him.  
"Let's go." You said.  
"Hey...Do you know why Raph is acting like this?" She asked with her sad eyes.  
"No...I don't...But he's acting like a jerk. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you." You promised.  
"Promise?" She asked.  
"I cross my heart and I hope to die." You said while crossing your heart.  
"How's your nose?" She asked in fear.  
"Sore and bleeding but, I'm fine." You said as you kept walking away.  
**Raph's P.O.V:** "Let's go." (Y/n) said.  
"Hey...Do you know why Raph is acting like this?" Clementine asked with her sad eyes.  
"No...I don't...But he's acting like a jerk. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you." (Y/n) promised. I felt like I've been stabbed a million times in the heart.  
"Promise?" Clem asked.  
"I cross my heart and I hope to die." (Y/n) said while crossing her heart.  
I looked back and I saw (Y/n) rub some blood away from her nose and wipe it on her pants leg.  
"How's your nose?" Clementine asked in fear.  
"Sore and bleeding but, I'm fine." (Y/n) said as the two kept walking away.  
"What's wrong with me? I hurt the one I love and I hurt her sister." I whispered to myself.  
**Your P.O.V:** "Will you sing for me?" Clem asked randomly.  
"What? Why?" You asked.  
"It always soothes me, and you sing inspiring songs." Clem replied.  
"Okay." You sighed and cleared your throat.

"I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losing my faith today  
(Falling off the edge today)

I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
(I'm not superhuman)  
Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(Falling from my faith today)  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me (just in time)

I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today  
(My voice will be heard today)

I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
(I'm not superhuman)  
My voice will be heard today

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(My voice will be heard today)  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me (just in time)

I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero, just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
We're in the fight of our lives  
(And we're not ready to die)

Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero, (I've got a hero)  
Living in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
(I will be ready to die)

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me (just in time)

(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?

(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero

I need a hero  
A hero's gonna save me just in time!"  
"What's that song called?" She asked.  
"Hero." You replied and you looked straight.  
"Is that song based on Raph's 'Situation'." You said.  
"Oh...Do you...Uh...Like-like Raph?" Clem asked awkwardly.  
"Oh boy...Uh...Yes...I do." You sighed.  
"Does he like you back?" She asked.  
"I don't think so, I think he'd like someone more..." You paused.  
"What?" She asked.  
"...Different. Maybe a mutant like him or someone who understands him more than I do." You sighed in depression.  
"I think he likes you too...You should tell him." She said.  
"Not now...Especially not now." You sighed and kept walking forward.

You and Clementine got to the other side of the fence to see what was happening.  
"HEY! ARE YOU DEAD?!" You heard a voice shout to a dead zombie which was the cop in the game.  
You saw Lee look up to see you and Clem, but he couldn't see you completely.  
"Help! G-Go get SOMEONE! Th-There's been a SHOOTING!" He waved his hand back in forth but you noticed zombies coming towards you and Clem.  
"Come on! Let's go!" You whispered to her.  
"But what about the guy?" She asked as you picked her up bridal-style.  
"He'll be fine! But we need to go!" You said and ran back to the yard.  
**In The Yard...**  
As you ran in the yard you saw Raph still standing in the yard, he was waiting for you and Clem.  
"Hey, I need to tell you somethi-"  
"Hush up and get in the treehouse!" You ordered as you made Clem hold onto your shoulders.  
"What? Why?" He asked.  
"Just get up there!" You shouted as you used your air bending to push him up to the treehouse.  
"Come on!" He said reaching his hand out to pull you up.  
"I don't need help." You scoffed as you used your air bending to fly up in the air instead of flying.  
"In the treehouse now." You ordered as you quickly crawled in the small house.  
"Now be quiet." You whispered and Clem buried her head into your shoulder.  
"Shh...It's okay...Just try and be quiet." You said and you looked out the small window.  
You saw Lee jump the fence and he was backing away from it.  
"What's going on?" Clem asked as you ducked down so he couldn't see you.  
"I don't know." You lied.  
"Let's just stay quiet." You said as you sat down.  
"That idiot let zombies right to us!" Raph whispered.  
"Shut UP." You whispered back to him and gave him the death glare which shut him up.  
Just as Raph shut up you heard more gunshots and you looked out the window to see the zombies limping away.  
You then saw Lee catch his breath as he started walking around.  
"Hello? Anybody?" Lee called out.  
"Nope. No one." Raph said.  
"How the shell did this place get f**ked so fast?" You heard Jasmine say.  
"Should we tell him we're here?" Mikey whispered quiet enough so Lee couldn't hear.  
"No." You said and you kept watching him for a couple more seconds.  
"I wonder if anybody's home." You all heard him think out loud.  
"I'd fill one of those tea cups with some Bourbon if I could." You heard him sigh...He must've been looking at the tea set.  
"No, I'd fill it with some fake tea and drink it. Like a fake tea party." You heard Raph whisper sarcastically to himself and Clem giggled a little which made him smile a little.  
"HELP!" Lee shouted.  
Lee was finally limping towards the house.  
"Hello? Anybody home? I need a little help." Lee said while pounding on the sliding glass door.  
"Hellooo...There's something going on." Lee sighed while pounding on the door again.  
"Oh really?" Graham sighed sarcastically.  
"Doesn't seem like anybody's home." He wondered out loud.  
"Just open the door bro." Mikey sighed and then you heard him open the door.  
"Coming in. Don't shoot okay?" He said as he limped in through the door.  
**Lee's P.O.V:** "Ahh, sh**...Hello? I'm not an intruder, or one of THEM." I said as I limped into the house.  
There was overturned furniture and blood everywhere.  
"These people might need more help then I do." I sighed.  
I walked around and I looked at a coloring book that had an unfinished picture of a unicorn.  
"Cute..." I said with a smile.  
I walked towards a bowl of fruit and checked it out.  
I reached for the banana but I realized it was fake.  
"It's fake...D**m...I just realized how hungry I was." I said out loud.  
I heard the answering machine beep.  
"Maybe there's something on there." I wondered out loud.  
I decided I was going to check out something else before I checked out the messages.  
I limped over to two paintings.  
Each painting had a pair of hands on it. One had a pair of small hands and the other a pair of bigger hands...They belonged to kids.  
The one with the smaller hands had their name on it; Clementine. The other also had their name on it; (Y/n).  
"My god...Kids lived here." I sighed.  
I decided to limp over to the answering message ad then I pressed play.  
"Three new messages. Message one: Left at 5:43 PM. Hey Sandra! This is Diana! We're still in Savannah, Ed had a little incident with some crazy guy near the hotel so we had to get him back to the ER and have it checked out. Anyway, he's not feeling well enough to drive back tonight, so we're staying an extra day, thanks so much for looking after Clementine and (Y/n) and I promise we'll be back in time before your Spring Break! Message two. Left at 11:19 PM. Oh my god! Finally! I do't know if you've tried to reach us, all the calls are getting dropped. They're not letting us leave and aren't telling us anything about Atlanta. Please, please just leave the city and take Clementine and (Y/n) with you back to Marietta, I've gotta get back to the hospital, please let me know that you're safe! Message 3. Left at 6:51 AM. Clementine and (Y/n) my babies? If you can hear this, call the police, that's 9-1-1 we love you, we love you, we love yo-" The messages played out.  
I picked up a family photo and saw two girls and their parents.  
One of the kids didn't look a day over 16.  
And the other kid didn't look a day over 9.  
I set the photo down and turned around.  
"Daddy?" I heard a small voice say.  
I heard the voice in the kitchen and I found a walkie talkie.  
**Your P.O.V:** Clem scurried out of your arms and grabbed her walkie-talkie.  
"Daddy?" She asked frantically.  
She waited for a couple seconds but Lee then responded.  
"...Hello?" You heard Lee respond.  
"You need to be quiet." Clem warned.  
"Kid, shut up!" Raph yelled at her and you slapped him across the face.  
"Leave. Her. ALONE." You yelled and then turned back to the walkie talkie.  
"I'm not a monster." Lee said through the walkie talkie.  
"Good." Clem sighed.  
"How old are you?" Lee asked.  
"8." Clem sighed.  
"And you're all alone?" Lee asked.  
"Not anymore. My sister and her friends are with me." Clem responded.  
"Okay...That's good to know." Lee said in a happier tone.  
"How old are you?" Clem asked.  
"I'm uh...37." Lee answered.  
"What's your name?" Lee asked.  
"Clementine." Clementine answered.  
"Hi Clementine, I'm Lee." Lee greeted.  
"Where are your parents?" Lee asked with worry.  
"They took a trip and left me with Sandra, they're in Savannah I think, where the boats are?" Clem replied.  
"Are you safe?" Lee asked.  
"I'm with everyone in the treehouse...They can't get in." Clem responded.  
"That's smart." Lee said.  
"See? Can you see us? I can see you through the window." Clem said as she waved to him with you by her side and he waved back with a really happy smile.  
"AHHHH!" Clem screamed and she saw the reanimated Sandra behind Lee.  
"Watch out man!" Raph yelled from behind you even though it was too late.  
"We gotta help him!" Mikey yelled.  
"No! It is to dangerous!" Leo warned.  
"Dangerous my a**!" Graham shouted.  
"F**k that s**t! We can't let somebody die!" You argued as you grabbed Clem's hammer and got ready to jump down.  
"(Y/n) no! I know you want me to leave you alone but I can't lose you!" He begged.  
"I'm not YOURS to lose! YOLO!" You shouted as you jumped down and ran to the house and Clem was right behind you.  
"I'm sticking with you." She said and you nodded your head once.  
You opened the sliding glass door and gave Lee the hammer.  
"Here." You said as he took it.  
You looked back and saw everyone jump down from the treehouse and run over to see Lee bashing Sandra's brains in.  
"Whoa! I have been scared for life!" Mikey shouted as he looked away.  
"You'll be seeing that for a while." You whispered to him.  
"Man..." Lee sighed trying to catch his breath.  
"Hi there-AHH!" Lee jumped at the sight of Raph, Leo, Mikey, Donnie, and Master Splinter standing by you.  
"It's okay...They're friendly." You said.  
"Okay...Good." Lee sighed.  
Clem backed away from the blood.  
"Did you kill it?" She asked.  
"I don't know...I think so." Lee replied.  
"Sometimes they come back." She whimpered.  
"Have you killed one?" Lee asked directly looking at all of you and then Clem.  
"No, but they get shot alot." Clem said.  
"I have." You piped up.  
"You've been all by yourself through this?" Lee asked.  
"Not until a couple minutes ago." Clem responded looking at you and smiling.  
"But I really want my parents to come home now." Clem whimpered.  
"Look, I don't know what happened, but I'll look after you and your sister until then." Lee said.  
"Hold it bub. They don't need protecting, we've got this covered." Raph butted in.  
"Raph, shut up. People need to stick together to survive." You said harshly.  
"I'm not people and neither are the others." Raph snapped back.  
"I agree with (Y/n)." Everyone else but you, Clem, Lee, and Raph said.  
"What?" Raph asked dumbfounded.  
"We're stuck in a zombie apocalypse for sh**s sake!" Leo yelled.  
"Swear." Clem whimpered.  
"Right...Sorry." Leo apologized.  
"Fine. We'll come with you." Raph grunted.  
"When were you the leader?" Donnie asked in a sassy tone.  
"Why I outta-"  
"This is a democracy! But if we had a leader it would be Lee or Leo." You said.  
"Or you." Donnie said.  
"Anyway we should probably introduce ourselves." Leo said.  
"I'm Leo, that's Donnie, Mikey, Raph, April, Jasmine, Master Splinter, Graham, (Y/n) and Clementine." Leo introduced everyone.  
"I'm Lee as you've heard before." Lee said.  
"What should we do now?" Clem asked Lee.  
"We need to find help before it gets dark." Lee chose.  
"Yeah, it's not safe at night." Clem agreed.  
"Let's go. Stay close to me." He warned you and Clem as Clementine grabbed his hand and you grabbed Lee's hand.  
As you walked out you noticed Clementine looking at the house and she was just about to shut the door.  
"Wait." You said and you walked inside the house one more time.  
You grabbed the family photo and also grabbed the coloring book in the house and put them in your bag as soon as you showed Clem.  
"Thanks (Y/n)." Clem said and she hugged you.  
"Come on, we better get moving." Leo said and picked Clem up and carried her as ya'll were walking.  
You turned the corner and saw Shawn and Chet trying to push the car like they were in the game.  
"Aww man!" Shawn complained.  
"I ain't never getting home to mama at this rate." Chet sighed.  
"This sucks." Shawn said.  
"It's hot dish night." Chet complained and they tried to push the car again.  
"Oh god." Raph whispered.  
Lee limped over to the gate and pushed it open.  
"Hey man!" Lee caught the guys attention.  
"Holy s**t don't eat us!" Chet shouted and he realized the guys behind you.  
"We're not gonna hurt you." Lee said.  
"Phew, for a second I though you and the others were ALL gonna give us the chomp." Shawn sighed.  
"Do you know what the h**l this is?" Lee asked.  
"No idea, so you've seen them then?" Shawn asked.  
"You could say that." Lee said.  
"I'm Shawn, Shawn Greene." He added.  
"Lee. This is Clementine, (Y/n), Raph, Leo, Donnie, April, Mikey, Jasmine, and Graham." He introduced.  
"I'm Chet." Chet introduced himself and he waved at us.  
"We shouldn't be out in the open like this." Shawn pointed out. "How 'bout you help us clear the way, and I'll take you and your daughters and your other friends out of here and down to my family's farm, it should be safer there." Shawn declared.  
"I'm not their dad, I'm...Just some guy." He said raising his hands up in defense.  
"Some guy?" Shawn asked in confusion.  
"They're alone?" He asked.  
"Not with their other friends." Lee said.  
"Let's get going...Staying put for too long is a mistake." Shawn pointed out.  
"What do you wanna do?" Lee asked Clem.  
"I..." Clem struggled with her decision as she looked at her house.  
"Soon you heard groaning and moaning...They were zombies.  
"Them monsters coming! We GOTTA GO!" Chet whispered.  
"Lee, quick! Let's go!" Shawn whispered and Lee started pushing the car.  
"I'll hold the zombies off!" You yelled to the group and you took your katana out of it's holster and started stabbing zombies in the head.  
Soon the path was free and you took your attention away for one second.  
You felt a bony hand on your arm.  
"AHH! Help me!" You screamed.  
"(Y/N)!" He yelled and he ran over to you.  
"Haya!" He shouted as he stabbed the zombie in the head with his sai.  
"Come on!" He shouted as he grabbed your hand and started running. He let go and you picked Clemmy up bridal-style and Raph did the same to you as you still held Clem in your arms.  
Raph jumped in the front seat with Lee and Shawn as they drove away.  
You saw everyone else in the back of the truck...So you knew everyone was safe.  
"For just 'Some guy' seems like you saved a buncha lives today." Shawn said.  
You buried your head in Raph's shoulder and he did the same to you and Clem nestled up to you and Raph.  
"I'm so sorry...I really am." Raph whispered in your ear.  
"It-It almost-"  
"I'll protect you...I promise." Raph whispered.  
The only thing you thought about was if anybody would survive another day.  
**A/N: Hi guys! I really hoped you enjoyed this! I will try to make another chapter tomorrow! Bye!**


	5. Hershel's Farm

On the ride over to the farm you would occasionally check on the guys in the back.  
"Everyone alright?" You spoke to them and they all gave you a thumbs up.  
"Good." You sighed and you looked at Clemmy.  
"How you doing Clem?" You asked her.  
"I'm fine...How's your nose?" She asked and you forgot that RAPH hurt your nose.  
"It's fine." You said while covering it with your hand.  
As you pulled your hand away you saw that it was soaked with blood.  
"(Y/n), I'm so sorry." Raph apologized and you could tell he was being truthful.  
"I...Forget it." You blushed and looked away from him.  
"Can't he take a hint?! I love him for sh**s sake! How could he hurt me and Clem like that...But...Maybe there's something I'm missing to." You thought to yourself.  
**At The Farm And Raph's P.O.V: **Shawn was turning the corner and I could tell we were at the farm.  
Soon he stopped the truck and everyone got out.  
"Hey, Shawn...I'm a' run on home. My mama's gonna be in a snit." Chet said while stretching his arms.  
"No sweat man. I'll catch you tomorrow night." Shawn replied.  
"It was nice to meet ya'll. Specially you, Mikey." Chet sighed as he gave Mikey a brofist.  
"See ya, Chet." Mikey smiled as Chet walked off.  
I heard a door open and I saw an old man walk out of the house.  
"Thank god you're okay." The man said.  
"That's Hershel." (Y/n) whispered to me.  
"I was worried it'd be bad here too." Shawn sighed as he hugged Hershel.  
"Been quiet as usual the past couple days. Ol' Breckon down the way thinks his mare's gone lame but that ain't nothing new." Hershel stated.  
"I wouldn't have made it back without Chet." Shawn said.  
"Well, I'm glad you took him with you then." Hershel sighed.  
Hershel and Shawn turned to us.  
"You've brought a couple guests." Hershel pointed out...Nobody seemed to really care about the way we look.  
"We just need a little help. We won't stay long." Lee piped up.  
"Good. Ya'll are welcome to stay here but just for the night. I don't run a bed and breakfast." Hershel said.  
"So it's just you, your daughters, and your other friends." Hershel sighed.  
"Oh, not his daughters, he's...Well...Just some guy who found them alone." Shawn stated.  
"Honey, do you know this man?" Hershel asked Clem and (Y/n).  
"Yes." Clementine answered for (Y/n).  
Clem realized she was close to me and she tried to scoot away but I grabbed her small hand.  
"It's okay...I'm not gonna hurt you." I whispered to her and she just gave in.  
"Okay then." Hershel said. "Well, looks like you hurt your leg pretty bad there...And your nose." Hershel said to Lee and (Y/n).  
"Yeah...They're not doing so good." Lee stated for him and (Y/n).  
"I can help ya'll out. Shawn, run in and check on your sister. You two, take a seat up on the porch and I'll go see what I have." Hershel ordered and we did as told.  
"Before I go in, I want to know your friends names." Hershel said.  
"Yes. I'm Master Splinter, that's Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, April, Casey, Jasmine, and Graham." Master Splinter introduced and then Hershel headed inside.  
Lee and (Y/n) headed up on the porch and sat down, waiting for Hershel.  
Hershel soon came outside again with wrappings.  
"Let's have a look. Yeah, this is swollen to h**l." Hershel inspected Lee's leg first.  
"Could be worse." Lee chose to look on the brightside.  
"That's what it sounds like. Seems like things got awful bad in the cities. What'd you say your name was?" Hershel asked (Y/n) and Lee.  
"It's Lee. And this is (Y/n)." Lee introduced.  
"Nice to meet you, Lee and (Y/n). I'm Hershel Greene." Hershel greeted warmly.  
Soon Hershel started wrapping Lee's leg.  
"How'd these things happen?" Hershel asked.  
"Car accident." Lee answered.  
"And you?" Hershel looked at (Y/n).  
"I was running from walkers and I ran into a solid brick wall, making my nose messed up." (Y/n) lied.  
"That so." Hershel said to both, Lee and (Y/n).  
"Where were you headed? Before the car accident?" Hershel moved on to Lee's story.  
"I was getting out of Atlanta." Lee answered.  
"The news says stay." Hershel warned.  
"Yeah, well that's a mistake. We hit a guy, one of those things you've been hearing about, on the road." Lee said.  
"Who were you with? Your group?" Hershel started getting suspicious.  
"I was with a police officer. He was giving me a ride." Lee answered.  
"Awful nice of him." Hershel stated.  
"I'm an awful nice guy." Lee smiled.  
"House is full up with mine. We've got another displaced family of three sleeping in the barn. You and your group are welcome to rest there, when we're done here." Hershel said to Lee.  
"I didn't catch your name, darlin'." Hershel said to Clem.  
"Clem-Clementine." Clem stuttered.  
"I'm looking after them until we find they're parents." Lee explained to Hershel.  
Shawn all of a sudden walked out.  
"Hey dad, so I'm thinking, first thing tomorrow, we gotta reinforce the fence around the farm." Shawn said.  
"That doesn't seem necessary." Hershel waved it off.  
"I don't know what you saw on TV, or heard on the radio, but there's some serious...SH** hitting the fan." Shawn whispered the SH** part. "I don't think anyone knows how big it is yet." Shawn added.  
"Your son's right. You're gonna wanna fortify this place." Lee agreed with Shawn.  
"Stuff like that doesn't happen around here, Shawn." Hershel argued.  
"Dad, I'm serious. Lee, come on, tell him what you saw out there man." Shawn raised his voice.  
"I got chased by a couple of dead people." Lee explained.  
"Well do what you think you should. We've got plenty of chores as it is." Hershel gave in.  
"Lee and those folks in the barn can help out in the morning. We gotta do it, really." Shawn added.  
"I already said okay." Hershel started getting annoyed.  
"Well, I'm all done here. It should start to feel better tomorrow."  
"Thanks." Lee sighed.  
Hershel said and then he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a bandage for (Y/n)'s nose.  
"Thanks Hershel." (Y/n) smiled warmly.  
"If your leg gets hot of the swelling doesn't go down; you're probably dealing with an infection." Hershel explained.  
"What do we do then?" Lee asked.  
"We'll probably just have to shoot you." Hershel said and everyone's eyes widened.  
"We'll clean it, re-dress it and you'll be fine." Hershel chuckled...He was joking.  
"Okay. That'd be preferable." Lee sighed.  
"There's blankets and such in the barn...But only two. The rest of you'll have to sleep on the hay or the ground. We'll be seeing you bright an early." Hershel explained. "Come tomorrow, which way do you think your headed?" Hershel asked.  
"Towards Macon I suppose." Lee answered.  
Lee stood up and headed all of us towards the barn.  
**In The Barn...**  
I was laying against a hay stack.  
Leo, Donnie, and Mikey were all back to back.  
Master Splinter was laying on the ground. April was doing the same as Master Splinter, along with Casey, Graham, and Jasmine.  
(Y/n) walked over towards me and dropped her bag and then sat next to me.  
"It smells like..." Clem started to talk and she was laying on a blanket.  
"Manure." Lee smiled warmly at her.  
"Manure?" Mikey and Clem asked at the same time.  
"Like when a horse...Plops?" Clem asked awkwardly and that made everyone laugh a little.  
"Just like that." Lee smiled.  
"I miss my mom and dad." Clem whimpered.  
"I bet, Clem." Lee and I said in unison.  
"How far is Savannah?" Clem asked.  
"Pretty far." Lee sighed.  
"Oh. Ok." Clem said with her eyes closed and soon she fell asleep along with Lee and everyone else.  
Soon Lee jumped up from a nightmare and then slowly fell back to sleep.  
"You okay, (Y/n)?" I asked.  
"No..." Was all she said.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"If someone's foot was trapped under a tractor...Would you be able to pull it off?" (Y/n) asked.  
"Uh...I think so...Why're you asking me that?" I added.  
"Forget it...I'll tell you tomorrow." She sighed and closed her eyes...Falling asleep.  
"I love you." I whispered...Even though no one could hear me.  
Her head was falling over and her head rested on my shoulder.  
"Night...(Y/n)."  
**A/N: I know this wasn't much but today I'm going to see the TMNT reboot movie in a couple minutes so...Yeah. Anyways, when I get back I'll try to post another chapter. Bye!**


	6. Shawn's Demise

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the wait but I was at my dads for the week and I was editing another story. Anyways I hope you enjoy!  
Lee's P.O.V:** "Hey, get up." I heard a voice say.  
I woke up to see a man standing over me, who had a trucker-like mustache and a mullet with a ball cap.  
"I'm itchy." Clem scratched up and down on her arm.  
"Well you slept in a barn, little lady. Lucky you don't have spiders in your hair." The man chuckled.  
Clem gasped.  
I looked behind me to see everyone else awake.  
"Morning." Leo said sleepily to me.  
"Morning." I half smiled.  
"But I bet your daddy scared 'em all away, huh?" The man asked her.  
"I'm not her dad. Name's Lee." I greeted.  
"I'm Kenny." The man smiled warmly.  
"Dad! We're gonna build a fence! There's a tractor and everything!" A little boy ran near the barn and shouted to his - I assume, Father.  
"We better get going or we won't hear the end of it." Kenny said.  
"That's my boy, Ken Junior. We call him Duck, though." Kenny said while all of us were walking out of the barn.  
"Where do parents name their kids Duck?" I asked him.  
"We're from Fort Lauderdale. We were on our way back before things up and went bananas." Kenny explained.  
We strolled over to a woman with medium length blonde hair and Duck sitting near the porch.  
"The word is you were on your way to Macon." Kenny said.  
"My family's from there." I smiled.  
"Well Macon's on the way and, personally, I'd appreciate the company of a guy who can knock a couple of heads together if he has to." Kenny said. "Can the rest of your group hold their own to?" Kenny asked everyone else behind me.  
"Yeah..."They" can." Raph growled.  
"Chill, Raph." Leo warned.  
"*Annoyed sighs* Sure we'll tag along." I said.  
"It's a plan then. Honey, Duck, this is Lee and uh, what's the rests names?" Kenny asked.  
"Clementine, Leo, Donnie, Mikey, Master Splinter, Raph, Jasmine, Graham, April, and Casey." I introduced.  
"Yeah." Kenny said.  
"Those are very pretty and handsome names." The woman said.  
"Thanks." Clem smiled.  
"Well, we should get to work. We've all seen what those things can do out there so the faster we get this fence up, the better." Shawn walked over to us.  
"I want to build a fence." Duck said.  
"Yeah? Well I need a good foreman. You can sit on the tractor and yell at me whenever I take a water break." Shawn chuckled.  
"On the tractor? Cool!" Duck cheered.  
"Duck and I will hop to it." Shawn said and the two of them walked off.  
"Don't you mean waddle? Get it? Cause he's a duck?" Mikey laughed.  
"Mikey!" (Y/n) scolded and hit him on the arm.  
"I can keep an eye on your girls here on the porch. We can visit." Katjaa said.  
"Now hold on-" Raph started.  
"They're fine, Raph." I held my arm out in front of him.  
"Fine." He growled and pushed passed me.  
"Ignore him." (Y/n) patted my shoulder and walked to Katjaa.  
"He is in love with (Y/n)...He has been for a long time and is very protective of her. Please ignore Raphael's harsh words." Master Splinter whispered to me. I just realized that he hasn't been talking much.  
Kenny and Donnie walked over to his truck and started working on it.  
"You having a nice time with Katjaa, girls?" I asked the two.  
"Yeah." (Y/n) and Clem answered.  
I walked over to Donnie and Kenny who were fixing the truck.  
"Hey there, Donnie and uh, Kenny." I greeted a little awkwardly.  
"So what's your family's plan?" I asked Kenny.  
"Get back on down to Lauderdale and let this mess get sorted out. Government will start handing out shots and the national gaurd will do its thing. On the odd chance things got too bad, we could hop on my boat, I guess." Kenny suggested.  
"You've got a boat?" Donnie and I asked.  
"I'm a commercial fisherman, catching mackerel, dolphin, whatever's biting and paying. Katjaa wouldn't be wild about it but the boat's not that bad." Kenny chuckled.  
"How's your son doing?"  
"Good, I think. Katjaa's got a sister up in Memphis; we were coming back from visiting her. We were in a gas station and some guy grabbed my boy." Kenny looked up from working on the truck with Donnie.  
Donnie turned his head to look at Kenny, and he stopped working to.  
"I thought he was kidnapping him. I was on the f**ker in about two seconds and...Chr**. Just lucky I was there. We saw a lot of bodies before we stumbled upon Hershel's. But, we're a tough family, Lee. Ain't nothing gonna faze us." Kenny explained and resumed fixing the truck.  
"Need any help?" I asked while looking at the truck.  
"Nah, I think we got it." Kenny said. "Do YOU need any help?" He asked me.  
"What do you mean?" I said.  
"I mean, in taking care of those kids -No offense Donnie- You know what your doing? You got kids of your own? Cause you've got at least 10 kids with you." He replied.  
"I think I've got it handled ok. As long as I keep them safe, I think I'm doing alright. Besides, they're all pretty smart beyond their years, and Master Splinter's also helping." I explained.  
"With those things out there, maybe, sure, that's enough. But you gotta ask yourself if you're the type of guy who can do better than that if her parents don't show up. And with the others...Well...I'm sure they'll be fine." Kenny said.  
"I'll keep that in mind." I sighed. "See ya." I said while walking away from the truck.  
"Later, Lee." Donnie waved.  
"Hey, Donnie, how 'bout you go rest with your brothers? I've got this covered." Kenny said to Donnie.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah." Kenny replied and Donnie walked off.  
I walked over to Katjaa, Clem, ad (Y/n) to check on them and I heard them talking a little.  
"You girls have such pretty hair!" Katjaa smiled at Clem and (Y/n).  
"They get lots of tangles." Clem giggled.  
"Did your daddy give you those hats?" Katjaa asked the girls.  
"Mmhmm." Clem nodded.  
"Hey there, girls." I greeted.  
"You three actually looked relaxed." I smiled.  
"I think we're doing just fine. Clementine was just telling me about first grade." Katjaa turned to Clem.  
"Oh, uh, how was that?" I asked.  
"It's easy." Clem answered.  
"Well, yeah." I said. I mean...It's just first grade.

"Sooo you're good?" I asked awkwardly.  
"Anyway, it's almost like we didn't see people eating each other for the past three days. It's peaceful here, no?"  
"So uhh, what do you do when...Corpses aren't walking around?" I chuckled.  
"I'm a veterinarian back in Fort Lauderdale. Like Hershel, here, except more with dogs and cats and not horses. What is it that you do, Lee?"  
"I used to teach up at the University Of Georgia." I explained.  
"We need to HOPE that we can go back to our jobs soon, Lee. Back to normal. It can't stay like this." Katjaa sighed.  
"Yeah, my mistake."  
"We'll all be home soon." Katjaa smiled warmly.  
"How did you handle getting through the city?"  
"Kenny just...Drove. We passed so many people that needed help...And...We just...Passed people, over some. Just...Just." She stuttered.  
"It's okay, it's fine. You don't have to say anymore." I sighed.  
"I want to go home tomorrow, but even then I can't take away the things we- The things Duck- Went through." She closed her eyes while talking before opening them again.  
"Don't you want to go back to the moment before you knew about all of this?" She asked.  
"This could all be providence, you know."  
"Now what we saw." She shook her head.  
"You just never realize when something is happening to you, what you're being given; maybe this will all work out." I explained.  
"Your optimism is...Refreshing. New...These passed couple days at least." Katjaa smiled.  
"Back in a bit." I walked around the house, next to the barn and something caught my eye that was in it.  
I saw a cargo backpack in there.  
"What the?" I walked in the barn and picked it up.  
"Is this...(Y/n)'s?" I asked myself.  
I just shrugged it off and carried it over to (Y/n).  
"Hey uh...(Y/n)?"  
"Yeah, Lee?" She looked at me.  
"This backpack yours?" I asked.  
"Oh! Yeah. Thanks!" She smiled and grabbed it from my hands.  
"No problem." I smiled back at her and then left to check on Leo...Might as well.  
I looked around and spotted Leo, his brothers, Master Splinter, April, Casey, Jasmine, and Graham sitting near the big tree next to the house.  
"Hey, guys." I greeted.  
"Hey, Lee." Leo smiled.  
"So uh...Do you mind telling me why you're uh...You know..."  
"Mutants?" Raph hissed.  
"Raphael! Lee just asked a question. And since you're being very hostile, then you will tell him our story." Master Splinter scolded.  
"...Fine." He said through gritted teeth.  
Raph told me their stories of how they came to be, all met up with April, Casey, and the other two.  
April met the guys when they first came to surface.  
Casey met them after a tangle with Raph and snuck into their lair.  
Jasmine, and Graham followed (Y/n) to the lair without her knowing.  
And apparently (Y/n) has powers...Weird.  
"So you're teenage, mutant, ninja, turtles?" I asked.  
"Hai." Leo said quickly.  
"Hai? What does that mean?" I gave a confused look.  
"It means 'Yes'." Leo answered.  
"Oh. Well, I'll be back in a bit." I waved goodbye.  
"Lee, wait." I heard Master Splinter called.  
"Yes?"  
"My sons and daughters, please leave me and Lee alone for a minute?" Splinter asked the kids sitting next to him.  
"Hai, sensei." They all said in union.  
Splinter held his hand out, gesturing me to sit down on the grass.  
I did as gestured.  
"I want to ask if you will help me and the other adults take care of these children. They may be skilled with the art of Ninjutsu and self defense but they are still young. And Clementine and Duck don't have skills with that. We adults have to take care of them. Do you agree?" He asked.  
"Yes. Splinter." I nodded.  
"Okay. I just wanted to be clear. Keep them safe." He stroked his beard and then stood up from his spot, and I did the same thing.  
"I'll go check on Shawn and Duck." I sighed and walked over to the back of the house, where Shawn and Duck were.  
Walking over to the tractor, I waved at Duck and he waved back, bouncing on the seat.  
"How you doing, Duck?"  
"Good! I'm gonna drive the tractor!" Duck replied and he tried to pull the lever. "I'm the foreman! Life with your back, Shawn!" Duck giggled.  
"Hey, Lee." Shawn greeted while working on the fence still.  
"Need a hand?" I asked with a warm smile.  
"That'd be great. If you could cut those two-bys to length, that'd sure speed things up." Shawn smiled while pointing to a couple planks of wood that needed to be sawed in half.  
While sawing the first board, Shawn started a conversation.  
"My dad doesn't know how bad it is." Shawn sighed.  
"No, he doesn't." I shook my head.  
"I saw a guy in Atlanta kill a kid. A boy. Just shot him right in the face." Shawn exclaimed.  
"Da**" I sighed.  
"No sh**, da**."  
"He didn't even hesitate. He just turned put the barrel of the gun right between the kid's eyes...And pulled the trigger." He grimaced. "You don't see things like that. It's not like in the movies."  
"They don't fall like you think." I said.  
"Did you have to do it?" He asked.  
"Do what?" I asked as I finished sawing my first board and then to the next.  
"Kill. Have you had to off one yet?" He asked.  
"Oh, uh..." I paused. "I had to shoot one." I answered. Remembering the officer.  
"I could shoot one, maybe. If it were far away." Shawn sighed.  
"I'm just glad we're getting this fence built. Dad just wants to keep the family safe and thinks inviting people in is a bigger threat then whatever's out there." Shawn said with relief as I cut my second board and on to the third.  
"How about yours? How's your family?" Shawn asked.  
"I'm not too close with my family." I answered.  
"Oh. Well, they weren't in Atlanta right? So that's good."  
I finished my third plank and reached for another on.  
"That's probably all I need cut for now. Thanks." Shawn stopped me.  
"And Shawn, thanks again for the ride." I smiled.  
"No problem, Lee. Couldn't leave you and the others behind." Shawn smiled back. "Anyway, when you see my dad around, he might want some help in the barn." Shawn added.  
I turned to look at the barn and I saw Hershel walking in it. Speak of the devil.  
I walked into the barn to see Hershel using his pitch fork to rake the hay into a pile.  
"How'd you get out of Atlanta?" He asked.  
"I got a ride and then I was in a wreck. I walked until your boy found me." I answered.  
"Hmm. Well you're no worse for wear." Hershel replied.  
"This farm's a nice plot of land." I complimented awkwardly.  
"Heh, had you told me twenty years ago I'd still be doing this, I would'a told you that you were full of crap." Hershel chuckled.  
"Never was the plan, having a place like this. It was in the family, and I guess so was I. Family's important; It's all that matters. You agree with that?" He asked.  
"Was brought up to, yes." I answered.  
"Where's your family now? Parents? Wife? Girlfriend?"  
"My parents are in Macon, with my brother." I replied.  
"Well I hope they're alright." Hershel said.  
"But now you've got these kids to take care of. Mutants and humans are they? You just stumbled up on them?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I was looking for help in Clementine and (Y/n's) house." I answered.  
"Hmmph." Hershel set his pitchfork down.  
"Can I give you a piece of advice?"  
"Sure." I replied.  
"I don't know who you are or what you did. Let's say things don't get better back in the cities. Or they get worse before they do. You're gonna have to depend on the honesty of strangers if you're going to make it. And if those same people get to questioning your, you're going to be in trouble." Hershel explained.  
"But at least you have the common sense to listen to a man giving you advice." Hershel smiled a little.  
**Your P.O.V:** You were still talking with Clementine and the others beside Kenny decided to join in.  
You looked to the barn and saw Lee talking with Hershel. "Oh no." You whispered and as soon as you whispered that, a blood curdling scream was heard.  
Lee ran out of the barn and was looking around.  
"GO! I'll get my gun!" Hershel ordered as he ran to the house.  
Lee dashed around the house, along with you, Clem, and everyone else.  
Shawn was trapped under the tractor and a walker just grabbed Duck.  
"AHH!" Duck screamed as he tried to get out of the walker's grasp.  
Two walkers tried to grab Shawn but the fence was holding them back.  
"My leg is stuck!" Shawn yelled.  
"Raph! I want the answer to my question now!" You turned to Raph.  
"I think I can! Lee!" Raph called for Lee.  
Lee turned to look at Raph and everyone behind him.  
"Help Duck! Bros, help me lift the tractor!" He ordered and rushed for Shawn.  
Raph and his brothers started to TRY and lift the tractor but it wouldn't move.  
"Mikey! Help!" Leo shouted for his little brother but you didn't see Mikey move a muscle.  
He had his eyes wide and he hesitated for a second but then ran away.  
"MIKEY!" Leo screamed.  
Lee punched the walker that had hold of Duck but it didn't move from it's place.  
Kenny ran over and tried to pull Duck free but it wasn't working and then Lee helped try to pull Duck away too.  
Duck was free in Kenny's arms and he hugged his father tight.  
"I got you!" Kenny assured and he got off the tractor.  
"They're almost through!" Shawn yelled.  
Raph and his brothers were still trying to lift the tractor but it still wasn't budging.  
"Now Shawn!" Lee yelled as he looked at Shawn.  
"GET THIS TRACTOR OFF OF ME!" Shawn was shouting and struggling to get free.  
Kenny was running away with Duck still in his arms.  
"LEE, HELP ME PLEASE!" Shawn begged and Lee ran for Shawn.  
Raph and his brothers just started to lift the tractor up and Shawn's foot was free.  
But it wasn't over.  
Just as Shawn started to crawl out, the fence busted and the two walkers lunged for Shawn.  
The turtles tried to pulled Shawn away but it didn't work and the walkers took a bite out of his leg and upper neck.  
"GUYS!" You shouted for them and they ran to your side.  
You looked at the horrific scene in front of you and then turned to Clem.  
She was backing away slowly and whimpering in fear.  
"Clem!" You reached for her and picked her up.  
Hershel was running to the scene and he had his gun with him.  
His eyes widened as he stared at his son being eaten up by walkers.  
Hershel shot the two that were devouring Shawn and the one that had hold of Duck earlier.  
Mikey hadn't ran that far, just to one of the corners of the house.  
He ran back to were you were and stared at the sight in front of him.  
"Oh my shell." He whimpered and then you heard retching.  
He was throwing up.  
"Oh my god!" Donnie hid the sight from April and Jasmine.  
"Holy goongala!" Casey gasped.  
"No..." Splinter whispered to himself in disbelief.  
Hershel threw his gun down and knelt down to his son.  
"Get out." Hershel whispered at first.  
"GET THE FU** OUT OF HERE." Hershel growled at you and everyone.  
"I'm sorry." Kenny said with a sorrowful expression.  
"SORRY? Your son is alive. You don't get to be sorry." Hershel snapped.  
"And YOU! You didn't even try to help." Hershel pointed at you, Mikey, and Lee.  
"I thought I could help them both. (Y/n) was trying to help Clem and Mikey was scared! They're just kids." Lee stood up for you and himself.  
"Look at him. You thought wrong. And now... Besides! You said those "KIDS" can hole their own! So why couldn't they have helped save MY SON?!" Hershel shouted.  
"Please, just go. Get out and NEVER come back..." Hershel ordered and then knelt down to his dead son.  
Lee looked at Kenny and he looked back at him. Saying that 'We should just go'  
Everyone looked at Clem, Duck and Mikey.  
"Ya'll got that ride to Macon if you want it." Kenny sighed and started to walk away with his family.  
Clem and Lee looked at each other and started to follow.  
"Come on." You said to the guys behind you and they followed.  
"You okay?..." The turtles asked you while you carried Clem while walking.  
"Yeah. Just...Jumpy. Mikey? You okay?" You and Clem looked at him and he didn't say anything.  
"He must be scared." Leo answered for him.  
Donnie squeezed Mikey's hand comfortingly and smiled at him.  
"It'll be okay little brother." Donnie said to him.  
"Yeah...We'll be fine." Raph joined in. "I promise." Raph smiled a little and grabbed Mikey's other hand.  
"Let's go." You grinned and led everyone to the truck.  
**A/N: Oh My Flipping GOD! This felt REALLY intense when I was writing this! I hoped you enjoyed! Bye!**


	7. The Pharmacy

**A/N: Hi guys! Finally! The Pharmacy chapter! I also wanted to ask you guys something...I always call you guys every single time I have an authors note, I wanted to call you something other then that, like how Pewdiepie calls you Bros. I wanted to see what you think I should call you. Or maybe I'll call you random things like what KSic does. Anyway, I just wanted to ask. Hope you enjoy~!**  
You haven't arrived in Macon yet.  
You and the guys were sitting in the trunk of the truck and Clementine with actually in the truck.  
Mikey hadn't said ONE WORD since you left the farm.  
"Mikey? You okay bro?" You poked his arm.

"You still shaken up?" You asked him.  
He simply nodded.  
"Come here, bro." You said and wrapped your arm around his shoulder, making him lay his head on yours.  
"Hey...Uh, Mikey? How come you didn't move from your spot?" Leo asked.

"Leo! Don't mention that. Please." You sighed.  
"I was scared, Leo. I AM scared." He whimpered.  
"Don't be scared Onii-Chan." You said to him.  
"What?" Mikey glanced up at you.  
"I said don't be scared. You don't need to be." You repeated.  
"I don't wanna die!" Mikey started to cry.  
"Don't be. You're not gonna die as long as we're here. I swear." You sighed.  
You looked up at everyone and noticed Leo, Donnie, Raph, and April giving you a thumbs up.  
**Later...**  
Everyone was asleep except for you and Raph and for the first time in forever, Master Splinter was curled up when he was asleep.  
"How's Mikey?" Raph asked.  
"He seems alright. You?"  
"Fine...Still shaken up a bit but...I'm fine." Raph answered.  
"I'm glad you're okay...And that WE'RE okay." You sighed.  
"What do you mean by "WE'RE?" Raph asked.  
"I mean the group. Your brothers, Sensei, April, Casey, Jasmine, Graham...You know..."  
"Yeah. I wish we could've saved Shawn though." He sighed.  
"Yeah...Me too. But that's what happened in the game." You replied.  
"Man...Well at least we're safe now." He sighed.

"I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. _[repeat 'til fade]_"

"You sing pretty nice there." Raph smirked.  
"Thanks..." You blushed a little.  
"No problem." He yawned.  
"You tired?" You asked him.  
"Yeah...You?"  
"A little." You answered.  
"We should get some rest." Raph stated.  
"Yeah. Sure." You yawned and slowly closed your eyes.  
**Later...**  
"Hey! (Y/n)! Wake up!" You felt someone shaking you.  
You slowly opened your eyes and the first thing you saw was Mikey.  
"I'm up! I'm up!" You groaned.  
"Good. We gotta get moving. The truck's ran out of gas." Mikey said and you quickly hopped outta the truck.  
You looked to the side and saw Lee rest his hand on Clem's head.  
Everyone started walking ahead.  
You noticed Lee stop in front of his parent's drug store.  
"Look!" Duck pointed to a tipped-on-it's-side truck and a "Person" next to it.  
"Hey there! You friendly? Truck's run out of gas." Kenny called to the "Person".  
The "Person" noticed us and growled hungrily.  
"FU**!" Kenny shouted and started to back away slowly.  
More walkers started to appear and walk toward you.  
"We're TRAPPED!" Katjaa shouted.  
"WAAH!" Duck screamed as a walker tackled him.  
"AHHH! NO! NO!" Duck screamed.  
A bullet went through the walkers brain. Thank god.  
Carley.  
Duck pushed the walker off of him and ran to his family.  
Carley started shooting again.  
"Run!" Glenn shouted.  
You felt someone grab your hand and pull you towards the drug store.  
Master Splinter.  
Everyone ran inside quickly and Glenn shut the gate and locked it with a combination.  
"We can't take risks like this!" Lilly shouted.  
"And we can't just let people die, either." Carley argued.  
"When I SAY "That door stays shut no matter what" I fu***** MEAN it." Lilly hissed.  
"We don't know who the people are, they could be dangerous!" Lilly yelled.  
"Worse! They could of led 'em right to us!" Larry added.  
"Where the he** is your humanity?!" Carley snapped.  
"Whoa, chill the fu** out lady. We're just people trying to avoid those things, just like you!" Lee piped up.  
"Don't come in here and swear at me!" Lilly barked.  
"I'll say whatever I want if you start threatening these people." Lee retorted.  
"You'll have to excuse her." Carley calmed down a bit.  
"The he** he, or ANYONE will." Lilly snapped.  
"Can you just shut up?!" You and Raph screamed at Lilly.  
"What did you just say?!" She retaliated.  
"Yeah. You heard us." Raph stood up for you and himself.  
"This is about survival, do you guys not see what's happening?" Lilly ignored Raph's comment.  
Clem tugged on Lee's hand slightly.  
"What is it?" Lee asked.  
"I...I have to pee." Clem whimpered.  
"In a minute, Clem." Lee said.  
"They've got kids, Lilly." Glenn piped up.  
"Those things outside don't care." Lilly snapped.  
"Maybe you should go join 'em then. You'll have something in common!" Kenny said through clenched teeth.  
"Godda****, Lilly! You've gotta control these people!" Larry said.  
"Carley and Glenn just ran out there!" Lilly said.  
"She's not wrong. They took a risk." Lee sighed.  
"Yes we did." Lilly replied.  
"And we appreciate it. Now let's settle down." Lee calmed down a bit.  
"Ho-ly sh**." Larry gasped as he looked at Kat trying to clean Duck up since he got blood all over himself.  
"Son of a bi***, one of them is bitten!" Larry cursed.  
"He wasn't bitten." Lee argued.  
"He** he wasn't!" Larry snapped.  
"He would of told us if he was!" Donnie stood up for Duck.  
"We have to end this, now." Larry walked over to Duck.  
"Over my dead body." Kenny walked in between Larry and Duck.  
"We'll dig one hole." Larry said.  
"No! I'm cleaning him up! There's no bite! He's fine!" Kat said to Larry.  
Donnie rushed over to Duck and tried to clean him to.  
"It's okay. I'm gonna help." Donnie said and tried to wipe the muck off of him.  
"Don't you fu***** people get it?! We've already SEEN this happen! We let someone with a bite stay and-and WE all end up bitten!" Larry shouted.  
"Shut up." Kenny snapped.  
"We gotta throw him out! Or smash his head in!" Larry stated.  
"KENNY! STOP HIM!" Kat screamed  
"Lee, (Y/n)! What do we do about this guy?" Kenny asked.  
"We reason with him." Lee answered.  
"We knock some sense into him." You pounded your fist in your palm.  
"Yeah! We knock some sense into him with the bloody end of an axe-handle! Nobody threatens my boy!" Kenny agreed with you.  
"Everyone CHILL THE FU** OUT!" Carley ordered.  
"Nobody is doing ANYTHING." Lilly said.  
"Shut up, Lilly! And YOU. Shut the fu** up. They will find us and they will get in here, and none of this with fu***** matter." Larry shouted.  
"But right now we're about to be TRAPPED in here with one of those things!" Larry screamed.  
"What the he** are you talking about?" Kenny asked.  
"He's bitten! That's how you TURN!" Larry snapped.  
"He's not bitten!" Katjaa and Donnie said.  
"Lee, (Y/n), stop this! It's upsetting him!" Kat said to you and Lee.  
"Ooh! I'm upsetting him? Upsetting is getting eaten alive!" Larry snapped.  
"What if this was your daughter?" Lee asked.  
"NEVER would'a happened." Larry said.  
"She's not some snot nosed toddler, ok? She's United States Air Force." Larry snapped.  
"Oh fu** you AND her!" Kenny shouted.  
"I'm gonna kill him, KAT. Just worry about Duck!" Kenny yelled.  
"Don't kill him!" Leo piped up.  
"This is madness!" Master Splinter raised his voice.  
"Shut up you rat thing!" Larry yelled.  
"Oh no you didn't!" You yelled and tried to lunge for Larry but Raph and Mikey held you back.  
"Lee?" You heard Clem ask.  
"Yeah?" Lee called from across the room.  
"There's someone in there." She said.  
"It's just locked. Key's behind the counter. Probably." Lee said.  
Raph and Mikey let you go after you calmed down.  
"Hey, I'm not the bad guy here, I'm just looking out for my daughter!" Larry argued.  
"No you're just the guy arguing for killing a kid! Besides, you just said that she doesn't need to be worried about, "She's Untied States Air Force!" You snapped.  
"He's covered in muck! She'll find the bite. WATCH!" Larry ignored you.  
"She won't." Kenny said.  
"And if she DOES? The first thing he'll do is sink his teeth into his mom's face. And then, once she's dead, he'll probably pounce on your little girl." Larry looked to Lee.  
"She'll turn fast, and then, they'll be three. And that boy is just ballgame." Larry ranted.  
"Then we'll deal with it then, but right now we're just freaking everybody out!" You yelled.  
"Well, get ready to deal with it, because that boy is bitten!" Larry yelled.  
"NO! You don't touch that boy! You don't TOUCH anybody! I've got kids in here I'm trying to protect in here too. You want to get violent you old fu**?! Well, COME ON! You better have a plan to kill me though, because it's ME before anyone else in here!" Lee shouted at the top of his lungs.  
"AAHH!" Clementine screamed, causing everyone to look where she was.  
A walker fell out of the bathroom and tried to crawl over to Clementine.  
"Jes**!" Larry screamed.  
"CLEMENTINE!" You and Lee shouted.  
Lee started to run so he could save Clem but he accidentally bumped into Lilly.  
Lee was a little dazed and slowly got up and ran to Clem.  
While pulling the walker off of Clem he shouted this, "Get away from her you son of a bit**!"  
The walker turned around and lunged for Lee and tried to take a bite out of him.  
"Ah, God, get...Off...Ugh..." Lee struggled.  
"**BANG!**" A gunshot rang out and went through the walker's head.  
Lee carefully pushed the walker off of him.  
"Man..." Lee tried to catch his breath.  
"Lee, are you okay?" The turtles asked from across the room.  
"You okay?" Carley asked as she put the gun down.  
"Just great, thanks." Lee answered.  
A bunch of pounding was heard from outside and that made the situation even worse.  
"Uh...Guys?" Glenn asked.  
Everyone started to back away from any open spaces and stay really quiet.  
"Everybody DOWN! Stay QUIET!" Lilly whispered.  
"They're gonna get in!" Larry whispered in a fear tone?  
"SHUT UP." Kenny said.  
Outside you could hear gun fire.  
"Is that the military?" Lee asked.  
"I don't know." Lilly replied.  
"Thank god for whatever it is." Glenn sighed.  
"We almost DIED because of this bit** and her itchy trigger finger! That was stupid! That was-AAAAAHH! AAH!" Larry started having his heart attack.  
"DAD!" Lilly ran for him as he fell to the ground.  
"At least that shut him up..." You muttered under your breath.  
"I did try to get him to calm down..." Lee sighed.  
"Can it as*hole!" Lilly barked.  
"It's his heart." Lilly said.  
"My pills..." Larry groaned.  
"Um-um...Nitroglycerin pills?" Kat asked.  
"YES. We're out. We've been trying to get into the pharmacy since we got here! Please, try to get in there! Behind the counter where the pills are!" Lilly begged.  
"We'll do it somehow." Lee said.  
"Thank you so much. We need Nitroglycerin pills. Please get in there. I'll keep an eye on my dad." Lilly said.  
"Everyone else should get comfy and look for anything useful. We could be in here a while." Kenny suggested.  
"I'm starting to think this drugstore isn't a permanent solution." Glenn sighed.  
"You're right, this ain't exactly Ft. Knox." Kenny agreed.  
"What do you suggest?" Lee asked.  
"We need as much gas as possible so we can ALL get out of downtown Macon. Fast." Glenn answered.  
"Agreed." Lee nodded his head.  
"Then I'll head out and get gas. There's a motel not too far from here, out towards the end of Peachtree. I'll work my way towards it and then loop back, siphoning what I can." Glenn explained.  
"Da**, that'd be great." Lee praised.  
"Well, it's gotta get done. Plus, I'm quick and I know Macon." Glenn said.  
"Local?" Lee asked.  
"Born and raised." Glenn smiled at the memory.  
"If you're going to do that, here's a walkie-talkie if you get in a tight spot. Hopefully you won't need it." Lee handed Glenn the small radio.  
"Cool." Glenn took the radio.  
"Clementine's got the other one. Check in with her and get back here as soon as you can." Lee said, setting up the plan.  
"And, you, what's your name?" Kenny asked Lilly and Larry.  
"It's Lilly. My dad's Larry." Lilly answered for the both of them.  
"Keep a good eye on him. These boys will work on getting you your medicine." Kenny said.  
"That's right." Lee added.  
"We'll help too." All the "Non-Game" characters said.  
"Good." Lilly sighed.  
"Now you, you keep an eye on that front door. You're out look-out." Kenny said to Doug.  
"It's Doug, you got it." Doug agreed.  
"And I'm Carley." Carley introduced.  
"Ok, Carley, you'll shift in with Doug when he needs it. For now, get some rest - You're a good shot and I'd like to keep it that way." Kenny complimented.  
"You got it boss." Carley said.  
"Now get him those pills." Kenny ordered.  
**A/N: Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed! Well, that's it for today. It would've been longer if I hadn't been so lazy but hey, what're you gonna do? Anyway, bye~!**


	8. The Pharmacy Part 2

**Lee's P.O.V:** After Glenn took off to find gas, I started looking around.  
"Central High Takes State." The paper's a week old. Feels like years." I sighed, looking at the newspaper.  
Carley, who was right next to me, was messing around with something.  
"What are you messing around with there?" I asked.  
"A radio. I can't get it to work though." She answered.  
"Here, let me have a look." I grabbed the radio and pressed the power button.  
"Hmm. Nothing." I muttered.  
Flipping the radio over, I opened the battery door and there was no batteries in it.  
In my mind I was face palming myself.  
"There are no batteries in this thing." I closed the battery door and set it down.  
"What now?" Carley asked.  
"You know that there are no batteries in that thing." I said.  
"Yeah, of course, I mean, yeah. No." She admitted.  
"I can try to find some. Needs two." I sighed.  
"Thanks, I wouldn't even really know what to look for." She said.  
Walking somewhere else, I found some greeting cards and decided to make a small joke to myself.  
"No "I'm sorry to hear your loved one was eaten by the living dead," cards." I chuckled.  
There was a shelf that had a battery sitting on it. Now I just need to find another one.  
"We can't let anything happen to Ducky." Katjaa said from the side of me.  
"I know, hon." Kenny sighed.  
"Hey Lee; you really gave that old man he**." Kenny greeted.  
"Yeah. We got pushed, you know." I replied.  
"You don't have to tell me; I was ready to tear the man's head off." Kenny chuckled.  
"Anyway, we, Kat, and I, appreciate you and (Y/n's) support. She may be a kid, but she can hold her own." Kenny complimented.  
"Thank you, Lee." Katjaa smiled.  
"Are you guys all right?" I asked.  
"We're just fine, considering." Kenny answered.  
"How about you, Duck?" I asked him.

"We've all been through a lot." Kat answered for him.  
"How's Duck doing?" I asked.  
"He's ok, it was just a shock." Kat answered.  
"We're lucky as he** nobody got nabbed on the way in here." Kenny sighed.  
"No kidding." I replied.  
"How're they doing?" Kat gestured toward the kids.  
"They're good, I think." I answered.  
"They're a tough gang, right there." Kenny mentioned.  
"They're just kids, Ken." Kat warned.  
"What you were sayin, Lee, they spent days surviving on her own?" Ken asked.  
"Clem was surviving on her own. The rest found her the day I met 'em all." I answered.  
"Well, not just any group of kids can do that." Ken said.  
"What's the plan?" I asked.  
"Hang tight, I suppose. Seems pretty dangerous out there, so we oughta wait for things to clear up." Ken answered.  
"You said you're family was from here in Macon?" Kat asked.  
"That's right." I sighed.  
"Where are they? Should we go looking for them?"  
"They...Owned this place. They're...Gone." I sighed.  
"Oh sweetie." Kat gasped.  
"Kat." Kenny groaned.  
"They were good people, I wasn't around much...But yeah, they're dead." I said sorrowfully.  
As I turned to walk away, Kenny stopped me.  
"Lee, you got a second?" Ken asked.  
"Sure."  
Walking a little ways from Kat and Duck he started to talk again.  
"Back on Hershel's farm..." Ken trailed off.  
"Yeah?"  
"We didn't even try to save him. That blood is on our hands, you know?" Ken asked.  
"It happened pretty fast." I sighed.  
"I guess, but I can't stop seeing him in my head." Ken replied.  
"We can't kill ourselves over it." I warned.  
"WE killed that boy. We could've saved him together." Ken said in a sort of harsh tone.  
"We did what we could. Bad things happen. We didn't make a choice that killed Shawn. You think you do, when you look back on it. But in a moment? When things are really out of control? You don't have any choice." I explained.  
"I guess." Ken sighed.  
"Try to let it go." I consoled.  
Kenny walked back to Katjaa and Duck, and I moved on my way.  
Next to me was a shelf and there was a single energy bar sitting on it.  
I quickly grabbed it and put in in my pocket.  
Walking towards the office, I looked away from the sign that said: "ALIVE INSIDE".  
Opening the door, I realized Clem and the other kids followed me. Master Splinter was still outside though.  
Walking inside, I could feel the kids staring at me.  
Inside the office was a small bedding covered in blood.  
"I can't...I can't think about them in here." I sighed.  
"Who?-" I heard Raph asked from behind me, but I think Leo hit him or something.  
"His family, you dunce." (Y/n) whispered.  
I walked over to the kids behind me and just decided to check on them.  
"Everyone out there seem alright to you?" I asked them.  
"Yeah, well, maybe not the sick guy." Clem answered.  
"Yeah. We'll keep an eye on him." I agreed.  
"There was that thing in the bathroom. It tried to get me." Clem sighed.  
"But you stopped it." Clem added.  
'Yeah, he did." Raph knelt down to Clem's height and smiled. Which was a little surprising since he was...You know. Him.  
"Can you do that more?" Clem asked me.  
"Well, I'm not gong to go looking for them." I pointed out.  
"I mean get the dangerous ones." Clem said.  
"I'm gonna try." I replied.  
"Us too." Leo said.  
"Good."  
"Have you heard from Glenn?" I asked, moving on.  
"Not in a little while." Clem and (Y/n) answered.  
"I'm gonna keep looking around." I said.  
"Ok." Clem nodded.  
Looking at a broken photo on the ground, I picked the actually photo up from behind the partially broken glass.  
It was a photo of me and my family standing in front of the drug store.  
While staring at it and smiling, I felt ten presences behind me.  
The kids were also staring.  
"Aww~!" I heard Mikey say.  
"That's you and your family?" Casey asked.  
"Yeah..." I replied.  
That small ray of happiness went away and I ripped the part of me out of the picture.  
"Find anything?" I heard someone ask from behind me, I turned around to see Carley and I dropped the part of me on the ground.  
"Just a picture of whoever was here." I answered.  
"I know who you are." Carley said.  
"You're Lee Everett. You're a professor at Athens who killed a State Senator who was sleeping with your wife. This is your parent's store; Folks around town know the owner's son got himself a life sentence, but I'm a reporter for WABE in Atlanta." Carley said.  
"I paid attention to that trial. Maybe you're a murderer. But I don't really care. Frankly that's a skill that might come in handy." Carley added.  
"Hmmph."  
"Did you tell anyone out there who you were, or that you were tied to this place?" She asked.  
"No. I've been sticking to first names for a reason." I answered.  
"Well, good."  
"You seem like an ok guy, and the last thing we need is drama out there. You've got these kids to take care of, and...Look, don't make me wrong on this." Carley said.  
I walked a little closer to her.  
"I don't plan to." I replied.  
"Good. because if this lasts longer than a few days and you're a detriment to the group, then we'd have a problem." Carley explained.  
"I hear you." I muttered.  
"I'll just keep it to myself." She said.  
"Thanks." I smiled warmly.  
She turned her head away so I couldn't see her blushing? She turned to look at me again with a smile on her face.  
"Don't worry about it." She replied and then left the room.  
**A/N: I know it might suck but I'll start writing again right away. I just need a little break since I watched something depressing about the walking dead game. Bye~!**


	9. The Pharmacy Part 3

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back and not depressed anymore. I want you to check this video out. Lee | Kenny | Clem || Hey Brother**  
**Raph's P.O.V...**  
Lee turned towards the blocked door and moved the pallet out of the way.  
A cane behind it fell on the ground and Lee picked it up, smiling.  
"What's that?" Clem asked.  
"This was my dad's cane. he'd zip around here on it from time to time." Lee answered.  
"Was he sick?" Clem asked.  
"Nah, he was ok. I actually saw him whoop shoplifters with it. This cane's protected this place better than any guard dog ever could." Lee chuckled.  
"Plus he knew how to make it look cool. Like you two, with your hat's." Lee turned to Clem after he set the cane aside.  
"Our dad gave them to us." Clem smiled lightly, making me smile.  
"See, dad's are smart like that. Is there anything that Splinter gave you guys?" Lee asked all of us, standing in the corner.  
"Sensei gave April a tessen, Casey a dog collar he found in the sewer, Jasmine a bracelet, Graham some brass knuckles, and the rest of us, our masks and weapons." I answered.  
"He seems like a good father for all of you." Lee said.  
"Oh...Uh...He's not their father, just ours...Sort of." I gestured toward Casey, April, Jasmine and Graham.  
"Oh. Okay then."  
"Better get this door clear, huh?" Lee asked.  
"Can I help?" Clem asked.  
"Sure." Lee smiled.  
"Here we go. Watch your fingers in the drawers." Lee warned and he started to move the desk.  
"How are you doing?" Lee quietly asked Clementine.  
"Yeah. It's not that heavy." Clem said.  
"How about with everything outside?" Lee asked more specifically.  
"It's not good." Clem answered.  
"No, it's not." Lee sighed.  
"But I think it'll be ok." Clem smiled.  
"Ok, her we go." Lee said and started moving the desk again.  
"Ugh...Grrr...Ugh..." Clem grunted when pulling the desk backwards.  
Lee started moving the desk horizontally.  
"Do you have kids?" Clem asked.  
"No." Lee answered quickly.  
"You don't have a family?" Clem asked.  
"What do your parents do?" Lee evaded the question.  
"My mom is a doctor and my dad is an engineer." Clementine answered.  
"Those are good jobs." Lee said.  
"What's your job?" She asked.  
"I, uh, teach history and writing and things like that." Lee answered.  
"Like um...Social studies?"  
"Yeah, like that." Lee replied.  
"You didn't answer my question..." Clem said.  
"All right, a little further." Lee evaded her again.  
"Ugh!" Clem grunted while pulling the desk again.  
"Why don't you want to talk about your family? Do they like...Hate you?" Clem asked again.  
"I hope not. It's just complicated, that's all." Lee muttered.  
"Why?" Clem pushed more.  
"It just is." Lee sighed.  
"But you love them, right?" Clem asked.  
"Yeah, of course." Lee replied.  
"Look, my family's gone and I just with things would've been different." Lee admitted.  
"Yeah." Clem sighed.  
"I got into some trouble and then I didn't talk to them for a while. This used to be their store. But let's just keep that between you and me, ok?" Lee asked all of us.  
"Ok. Because of the trouble?"  
"That's right. Now let's get this done." Lee smiled and started to push the desk out of the way again.  
"OWW!" Clem whimpered and she jumped back, holding her finger.  
"Are you ok?" Lee asked calmly.  
"I hurt my finger." Clem answered.  
"Is it bleeding?" Lee asked with concern.  
Lee picked her up by her waist and set her on the top of the desk.  
"I'll find you a bandage." Lee promised and then walked over to the first aid kit and pulled out a bandage.  
"Let's have a look at that finger." Lee knelt down and looked at her finger.  
"Ow." He mumbled while moving her finger back and forth slightly.  
"It hurt." Clementine whimpered.  
"Let's see if we can do something about it." Lee stated.  
"Let's get this cut covered up." Lee said, taking out the bandage.  
"Yes, please." Clem said adorably...Wait. Adorably? Really?  
Lee quickly put the bandage on her small finger and then stood up again.  
He walked over to the pharmacy door and attempted to open it.  
"It's locked." Lee sighed.  
"Dang it." I groaned.  
"We need to track down the keys if we're going to help Larry." Lee stated.  
"Urgh...He's such a douche bag." I mumbled.  
"We HAVE to help him." Lee gave an annoyed sigh.  
"Fine."  
"Guys?" Clem asked.  
"Yeah?" We all turned to her.  
"What if my parents come home and I'm not there?" She asked.  
"Uh..." We all paused.  
"They'll uhh...Track us down. Don't worry." Lee said. But I could tell he knew they weren't coming.  
"Yeah. Ok. We should keep a look out." Clem said. "I've got my walkie-talkie in case they try that way." She added.  
"Stay close to me until then, ok?" Lee said and Clem replied with a small nod.  
I'm assuming Lee was looking for they keys...Because he opened the desk drawer...But there was no keys, instead he pulled out a TV remote.  
"It's the remote to my dad's TV." Lee chuckled.  
Lee pressed the Power button but it didn't work.  
"That's what I figured." Lee sighed.  
He slowly walked over to the bloody mattress and started talking to himself again.  
"My parents came in here hoping to survive...But it looks like one of them was hurt. I wonder if it was my dad. Trying to be a hero, maybe. Or protect her, at least." Lee sighed.  
"Want to head back into the drugstore with me?" Lee asked us while nearing the door.  
We all replied with an, "Ok."  
"Lee?" Clem asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"You're not bad, right?" Clemmy asked with partial fear.  
"I...Why are you asking me that?" Lee stuttered.  
"That lady said you killed someone. Was that because he was one of the things trying to eat you?"  
"No. He wasn't." Lee replied.  
"Oh. Was he bad?"  
"He was." Lee answered.  
"..." Clem nodded her head as Lee opened the door and we followed him out.  
**Lee's P.O.V:** (Y/n), the turtles, Clementine, and the others sat behind the cash register while I resumed searching around a little.  
On another shelf there was another energy bar so, yeah, I took it.  
And or course, when searching around more, what'd I find? Another energy bar. Which, of course, I took.  
"Hey there, this is Glenn and uh, I'm kinda in a jam here." I heard Glenn say over the radio.  
"Uh, little girl, if you're there, can you put your daddy on the phone? Or on the talkie, or whatever?" Glenn asked.  
"This is Lee, what's up?" I responded.  
"So...I'm down at that motor inn but, well, I-I'm stuck." Glenn stuttered.  
"Stuck?" I asked, confused.  
"Yeah, I, uh, saw a chance to get some supplies for the group and a bunch of the roaming ones got the jump on me." Glenn explained.  
"I'm hiding over here but they won't leave." He added.  
"What's up?" Kenny asked.  
"Glenn's trapped down at the motor inn." I replied.  
"Hey Glenn, we're gonna talk it over and send a group to come get you, all right?" I said.  
"Phew, awesome. I'll sit tight 'til then." Glenn responded.  
"Sounds good." Was the last thing I said and I signed off.  
"I'm going to hold onto this until we get Glenn back, ok?" I said to Clementine. "I'll take good care of it." I added.  
"What do you think?" Kenny asked.  
"I think Doug's not great around zombies, and you've got your family here. I'll take Carley and her dead eye down to the motor inn, get Glenn, and get back here as fast as I can." I planned.  
"If that's what you want to do..." Kenny trailed off.  
"Somebody's got to." I stated.  
"Yeah, I'm in." Carley said.  
"Good. It doesn't sound to bad there right now." I replied.  
"Let me know as soon as you want to head out. I could use a jog." Carley said.  
"I wanna come too." (Y/n) said.  
"Absolutely not!" Master Splinter said.  
"No way!"  
"Not a chance!"  
"Oh come on guys! Why can't I go?" She complained to the turtles.  
"Because it's too dangerous!" Raph retorted.  
"It WAS too dangerous! The Shredder was dangerous, not some retarded useless flesh eating monsters!" She argued.  
"Who's Shredder?" Pretty much everybody asked.  
"A big guy who has master Ninjutsu skills and has tried to kill us for I don't even know how long." She explained.  
"Well, she does have a point, Raph. Besides, she's a better Ninjutsu artist then April and April can take down walkers. Maybe we should let her go with Lee." Leo said.  
"No! I'm not gonna let my friend die! She's not going!" Raph argued even more.  
Soon everyone in there group was arguing.  
"She's coming. Deal with it, Raph." I interrupted there argument.  
"What?"  
"She's coming. You said before that "They" can hold their own. Since "They" can, she's coming. Deal with it." I said and walked away before things got even more outta hand.  
"Man, that kid has a temper." I muttered under my breath.  
Walking over to Carley, I gave her one of the batteries I found. "This battery should fit the radio." I said, when handing her one.  
"Great, thanks." She said while taking it.  
"You're a pretty good shot." I complimented.  
"Well you don't fu** with a reporter, especially one that's three days out from her last cup of coffee." She chuckled.  
"You ready to head out?" I asked.  
"Yeah, you?" She returned.  
"Yeah. (Y/n)," I called for her.  
"Yeah, Lee?" She turned her head.  
"Time to go." I said.  
"Cool. Let's do this." She and Raph stood up.  
"I'm coming to, you know." Raph butted in.  
"What?" (Y/n) asked.  
"I'm coming with. Let's go." He ordered and walked into the office.  
"Come on, I don't wanna make him angry again." (Y/n) chuckled and entered the office to.  
"Kids can be a head ache, huh?" Carley asked while walking towards the office.  
"No, RAPH can be a head ache." I laughed slightly.  
**A/N: Hi guys! I'm sorry but apparently I have to go to the State Fair tomorrow. NO NEGOTIATION! Have you guys ever had the moment where you just DON'T wanna do something because you'd rather do something else for very special people, this is that feeling I'm having! I really don't wanna go so I can write for you guys, but no. This was all I could do for today, sorry. Bye~!**


	10. A New Day End

**A/N: Hi guys~! I got back from the State Fair...It was okay...Still boring though. Well, here it is! Hope you enjoy~!**  
You had just arrived at the Motel and Raph kept shooting glares at Lee every once and a while.  
After walking a little closer, Lee noticed a walker standing up and warned you, "Sh**! Get down!" He whispered while ducking down from behind the small brick wall.  
Carley, with her gun out, was making sure the walker didn't see them.  
"Phew..." Lee sighed in relief after the walker limped away.  
Peering over the wall, one of the doors of an ice machine opened and then closed again.  
"Did you see that?" Carley asked as the door shut again.  
"Sure did." You, Lee, and Raph replied.  
Carley had her gun out and was ready to kill a walker as soon as it showed it's face.  
"Be ready to shoot." Lee said, slightly backing away.  
The "Walker" finally managed to open the door and hop out.  
"GUYS!" Glenn whispered while hopping out.  
"Oh man, I'm glad you're here." Glenn managed to smile.  
"Jes**, Glenn!" Carley shook her head.  
Glenn quickly hopped over the small wall and crouched down with you and the others.  
"All right, that wasn't so hard." Lee said with slight confidence.  
"Can we get out of here before any of these things notice us?" Carley asked.  
"Yeah. We should go." Raph added.  
"Not yet. There's a survivor trapped up there." Glenn pointed to the balcony with two walkers pounding on a door.  
"No way, we gotta go. NOW." Carley disagreed.  
"We need to help them." Raph changed his mind.  
"LISTEN. I was out here looking for gas. And then, up there in the corner room, I heard crying coming from inside." Glenn explained.  
"Who is it?" Lee asked.  
"It's a girl. We talked and she got frightened. I was trying to get in and help her and she started yelling and saying I was bitten." Glenn said.  
"I tried to convince her I wasn't and that's when all of these guys came out of the forest. A couple almost got me and I ended up hiding in the ice machine." Glenn finished.  
"Lucky you; Now let's go!" Carley said.  
"We can't just leave her." Glenn stated.  
"Da** right, we can't." Lee agreed.  
"You guys are suicidal. Over a girl!" Carley argued.  
"I'm saving her, with or without you." Glenn said.  
"Think about if it was you." Lee turned to look at her.  
Shaking her head, she said, "Fine. Let's go save Glenn's damsel in distress."  
"Bloody shell, there's like six of these things here." Raph muttered.  
"Hiding behind another wall, Lee started to set up the plan...Sort of, "Ok, here's the plan. We don't know how hard it's gonna be to get her out of that room."  
"Yeah, it's boarded up." Glenn added.  
"So we have to kill every one of them in here." Lee stated and Carley cocked her gun.  
"QUIETLY." Lee warned. "Noise attracts these things. Now let's have a look around." Lee said.  
"Why can't I just take 'em? I'm a ninja for a reason, you know. So's (Y/n)." Raph pointed out.  
"Yeah, true. But still, they will do everything they can to eat you. How about you just take that one out over there?" Lee pointed at the walker eating something between the RV and the wall you were hiding behind.  
"Sounds good to me. (Y/n), cover me." Raph slowly walked out from behind the wall.  
Following him, you realized you didn't have a weapon with you, so you couldn't exactly cover him.  
You gave him a hand signal to go back to the wall and he followed you.  
"What is it?" He grumbled.  
"I don't have a weapon." You muttered.  
"Great. Hmm...Here." Raph tossed you a pillow he found beside the wall.  
You hold the walker down with that, and I'll stab it. Got it?" He planned.  
Giving you a hand signal to creep up on the single walker, you look behind you to see Lee, Carley, and Glenn watching you two do your mission.  
The walker started to turn it's head around to look at you when you covered it's face with the pillow.  
Raph quickly crawled over to you and the struggling walker, then stabbed it in the head once, and then twice for good measure.  
You walked back to the wall and the guys crouched down again.  
"Nice work." Lee complimented.  
"Thanks, it's what ninjas do." You gave a small smile and then got focused on the task at hand.  
You got back in your position and Lee looked to the side of the wall.  
He started to walk over to the RV with Glenn behind him.  
You looked to the side of the wall to and could see Lee peering over the side of the RV, looking at the two walkers behind it.  
They both walked back and said nothing, even though you knew what they did over there.  
"We can hide behind that pickup." Lee muttered while crawling towards the pickup truck.  
"They really want to get into that room." Lee said.  
"No sh** Sherlock." Raph grumbled.  
"Raph! Not cool, man!" You followed Lee to the pickup truck.  
When you got in positions, Lee stood up to look in the window of the pickup.  
Lee backed up a little bit and then attempted to ram the window with the back of his elbow. "Ow!" Lee muttered.  
"Nice one, Lee." Raph said sarcastically.  
"Hey man, that drew some attention. Be careful." Glenn warned.  
"Well, at least I found a way to stop these guys quietly." Lee chuckled.  
"Now we just have to get it quietly." Glenn stated.  
Lee crouched down again and then looked at one walker leaned up against another car.  
"We can do something with that car, I bet, if it weren't for that fella lurking near the front." Lee talked to himself again.  
"(Y/n), give me that pillow you found." Lee reached his hand out for it.  
"Sure." You gave him the pillow.  
"Get out your gun." Lee ordered Carley.  
"But the noise..."  
"Just follow my lead, stay right behind me." Lee said.  
You, Raph, and Glenn stood up a little so you could see over the truck and see Lee and Carley.  
Lee hesitantly walked over to the sitting walker and covered it's face with the pillow.  
Carley put her gun against the pillow and then pulled the trigger.  
"That was sick!" Glenn said excitedly.  
You all quickly moved to the car the walker was leaned on.  
Lee stood up and tried to push the car but it wouldn't budge.  
"Maybe Donnie should've come too." Raph muttered.  
"Really? Why's that?" Lee asked.  
"He's the nerd of the bunch, he'd probably know how to get that car moving...Da**it!" Raph cursed.  
"Chill, chill. I can probably get this thing to move...Maybe." Lee grumbled while opening the car door.  
Lee unlocked the gear shift and then picked up the "Sparky Thing" or the spark plug.  
"It's uh, a, sparky thing." Lee whispered while shutting the car door.  
"Spark plug." Glenn corrected. "You should hold onto that, might come in handy." Glenn mentioned.  
Lee attempted to push the car and it moved. Thank God.  
When the car was moving, the walker that was for some reason attacking the wall, turned around and got pinned.  
"That was awesome!" Glenn whisper-cheered while crawling back to the pickup.  
"Not bad, Lee." Raph smirked.  
Behind the pickup again, Lee looked through the window and was about to throw the spark plug when Glenn stopped him.  
"Wait-" Glenn interrupted.  
"Let me see the spark plug." Lee knelt down to Glenn's kneeling height.  
"The porcelain inside these things turn car windows to tissue paper." He stomped on the spark plug and picked up one of the small shards and then gave it to Lee.  
Lee quickly threw the shard at the window and it successfully broke.  
"That could scramble a brain pretty good." Glenn commented when Lee showed him the screw driver he grabbed.  
"That's exactly what I was thinking." Lee replied.  
You all went back to the brick wall and then Lee and Glenn went over to the RV.  
You could hear Lee whistle for the one walker and you knew it was coming toward him.  
You looked up from the wall and saw Lee stab the walker once in the chest and then in the eyeball.  
"He's pretty good." Raph admitted.  
"No sh**." You chuckled while heading over to the pinned walker with the others.  
Lee quickly stabbed the pinned walker in the head and it went deep into the brain so he couldn't pull it out.  
Dude, where'd your weapon go?" Glenn asked.  
"Into that ice-pick sized hole." Lee joked.  
"Haha, holy sh**." Glenn laughed.  
"It's cool, now we've got THIS." Glenn pointed to the emergency axe behind Lee.  
"Are you two done?" Carley and Raph asked, annoyed.  
Lee grabbed the axe and walked over to the stairs. "Two more." Lee stated.  
"That should help." Glenn responded.  
"Why don't you guys lad behind; Just in case this goes to he**." Lee said.  
"Ok. We'll be right behind you." Carley said and Glenn nodded.  
Lee walked up the stairs and walked slowly over to the two walkers and killed the first one.  
The other one noticed and Lee cut off that one's head.  
"Rad." Glenn said from behind Lee.  
Lee started knocking on the door.  
"Hello in there? We're here to help." Lee said.  
"Please, just go away!" The woman pleaded from the inside.  
"Let's go guys." Carley said.  
"In a minute." Lee said.  
"If you open up we can take you somewhere safer. We've got a group in town." Lee stated to the woman inside.  
"No no no! Please, no!" Is what she replied, causing Lee to have wide eyes at her reaction.  
"She's in trouble!" Glenn gasped.  
"Miss! We're coming in!" Lee said before he chopped the wood holding the door closed in half.  
He attempted to open the door but of course, it was locked.  
Next, he started kicking the door. "Stop! Just stop! I'm...coming out." The woman said before opening the door and coming out.  
'You're hurt." Lee gasped in shock.  
"Oh God." Carley said.  
"I...I said stay away." The woman, or Irene said.  
"We need to get you help!" Raph and Glenn said at the same time.  
"It's...Too late for that." Irene sighed.  
'Guys, she's been bitten." You and Carley stated.  
"What?!" Glenn gasped.  
"I told you. I said go away! I'm bit. But you wouldn't just leave." Irene raised her voice a little.  
"Let's calm down. You could be fine." Lee assured.  
"I won't be fine. My boyfriend was bitten. You get sick and you die a-and you come back and you kill anything you can find!" She started to cry.  
"You have a boyfriend?" Glenn asked with a sad expression.  
"GLENN." Carley sighed.  
"I don't want that. It's not Christian. Please, just leave me, please go." Irene begged.  
"Come with us and we'll find you some help." Lee ignored her plea.  
Irene looked at Carley's pistol and you knew what she was gonna say, "You have a gun." Irene stated.  
"So?"  
"Can I borrow it?" Irene asked.  
"What do you mean "Borrow"?" Carley replied.  
"Give it to me. I can just, you know, end this and then - Then there's no problem." She answered.  
"Whoa whoa whoa..." Lee started.  
"PLEASE. I don't wanna be one of them. They're...They're...Satanic." She pleaded.  
"We can't let you do that to yourself." Lee sighed.  
"Then do it for me!" She raised her voice again.  
"We need to get going." Raph and Carley said.  
"Give it to me, PLEASE!" Irene started crying.  
"This is crazy!" Glenn shouted.  
"Please, step back." Carley said.  
"It's just two seconds, just one bullet, and I can be with my family and it'll all be fine." Irene started stepping forward.  
"...Fine...Give her the gun." You sighed.  
"What?!" Lee and Raph asked you.  
"She just wants to be with her family, man...You can't get fixed after you've been bitten." You said while taking the gun from Carley.  
"(Y/n)..." Raph started.  
"No! It's...It's what she wants..." You handed Irene the gun.  
"You guys wait by the car...I'll stay with her." You offered.  
"Okay...Fine..." Carley said and pulled Glenn with her.  
Lee slowly walked away too...But Raph didn't move.  
"You going?" You asked him.  
"No...I'll...I'll stay with her too." Raph grabbed your hand tightly.  
"You are good kids...I know you'll survive this. God bless you." Were Irene's final words as she held the gun up to her head...And pulled the trigger.  
"Oh my god..." Raph gasped and looked away from Irene.  
"Let's just go..." You said after picking up Carley's gun and walking away with Raph.  
**Later...**  
"Everyone alright?" Kenny asked as you stepped in through the office and into the main room.  
"Yeah. We had some close calls but Glenn is fine, and...Well, yeah...We're ok." Lee answered.  
"I've got a few cans of gas for your pickup in the trunk of my car." Glenn's head was hanging down.  
"Good to hear it." Kenny sighed.  
"And things back here?" Carley and Raph asked.  
"Quiet." Kenny answered. "Our "Friend" is still in and out over there. He won't survive anymore stress." Kenny added.  
"The next order of business is getting those pills out of the pharmacy." Lee reassured and Kenny walked back to his family.  
**Lee's P.O.V:** I walked over to Doug and started to talk with him, "Heard or seen anything?" I asked.  
"Nothing, luckily. Want to step outside, have a look around?" He asked.  
"Ha, I'm not suicidal yet." I chuckled.  
"No, the gate out there is closed. We can hang out in front of the store and be fine." Doug stated.  
"Oh, huh."  
"Sure, let's go have a look around." I said.  
"I'm going too." (Y/n) popped up from behind me.  
"Do you ever say "Hi" before you talk to somebody?" I chuckled.  
"Not always. So, can I?" She asked again.  
"Fine..." I sighed.  
"Cool, and...We'll keep it down. Don't need to bring 'em back with any unnecessary noises." Doug added.  
"Agreed." I said.  
**Outside And Your P.O.V:** "Je**s..." Lee whisper-gasped after stepping outside to see ALOT of walkers, and a couple eating something.  
"I think I'm gonna be sick." Doug covered his mouth in disgust.  
"They just..." Lee started.  
"Eat. As far as I can tell, that's all they care about." Doug finished for him.  
"And if one gets you..."  
"They eat you, and whatever's left comes back as one of them." Doug finished for Lee again.  
"How the f**k..." You trailed off.  
"I think it might be more than a couple days before all this gets sorted out." Doug said.  
"Yeah, I think so too. We better keep it down out here." Lee said while crouching low to the ground.  
Lee looked over to a trapped walker and you knew it was his brother or "B. Everett"  
"Oh sh**..." Lee looked down in sadness.  
"What? Do you know that guy?" Doug asked.  
"No, it's just sad..." Lee lied.  
"Yeah...Yeah it is." Doug agreed.  
"...That guy over there has the keys." Lee looked toward his brother.  
"How can you be sure." Doug asked.  
"I found this in the office." Lee showed Doug the picture.  
"That boy in the photo worked here. The keys being on him is a good a bet as we can make..." Lee explained.  
"Yeah, I agree. We just need to figure out how to get out there and get them." Doug said.  
"You wouldn't need long, right?" Doug asked.  
"Nah, just a few seconds." Lee sighed.  
"Maybe there's a way to distract them and buy you some time." Doug said.  
You noticed Lee look at the tool store across the street, "Did you guys try to get in there and get weapons?" Lee asked.  
"I did but it was too risky. Then a bunch of guys showed up and THEY tried..." Doug answered.  
"And what happened?" You asked.  
"I think they're the most of those things you see out there..." Doug replied.  
As if on cue, Lee took out the remote he found earlier and pressed the power button a couple times.  
"Think you can do anything with this?" Lee asked.  
"You know what I COULD do..." Doug trailed off.  
"What's that?" Lee asked while handing him the remote.  
"It's universal; I could program it to work with those TV's across the street. Let's just hope the power is still on." Doug said while pressing buttons.  
"You can just do that?" Lee asked.  
"I memorized all the codes when I was in AV. Let's try." Doug pressed the power button again and the TV's turned on.  
"Well f**king done, Doug! All that dork nonsense might save a life." Lee chuckled.  
"Who's to say it already hasn't?" Doug asked.  
Sadly, only two walkers noticed but then they walked away.  
"Those things like TV." Lee chuckled.  
"Or at least the sound of it." Doug corrected.  
"If it were louder we might be able to clear the street." Doug added.  
Lee decided to f**k around and aimed the remote at the locked gate. "Open sesame." Lee pressed a button.  
"That...Won't work." Doug said.  
"I was kidding." Lee said.  
"It's universal, but not that universal." Doug stated.  
"I know, Doug." Lee sighed.  
"Well, that ruined the moment." You whispered to Lee.  
"Heh heh...I know, (Y/n)..." Lee laughed.  
"What's so funny?" Doug asked.  
"Nooooothing~" You said and Doug just shook his head.  
"Kids..." He chuckled.  
"Let's do this." Lee sighed and he used his axe to break the lock.  
"Awesome!" Doug said.  
"Booyakasha!" You whisper-cheered and high fived Lee.  
"Booyakasha?" What the heck does that mean?" Lee asked while opening the gate wider.  
"I don't know. It's just a catch phrase that we say...Casey has a catch phrase too. His is "Goongala." You mimicked Casey.  
"Oh..." Lee said while grabbing the brick outside.  
He walked outside a little and chucked the brick at the TV window, making it break and that made a lot of noise.  
Quickly alot of walkers were attracted to the noise and gathered around the store.  
"Now's the time." Lee and you stood up.  
"Wait a minute...You're not coming." Lee said.  
"Yes. I. Am." You said and leaned up to his ear, "I know that's your brother over there and...You get what I'm saying right?" You whispered to him.  
"Fine. Come on." Lee grabbed your hand and pulled you across the street to his undead brother.  
Lee and you looked solemnly at his brother.  
"Hey, bud." Lee kneeled down to his height.  
"Hey." You said to him, just to make Lee feel better.  
"I don't know what happened to mom and dad. But I know...If you were there, you would've died for them, so...Uh...Yeah. I'm going to assume that's what happened." Lee sighed.  
"Did you find them yet?!" Doug asked from across the street.  
"Give me a second." Lee said and you mouthed to him, "Shut up!"  
"I got to do this now, man. I got to do this." Lee turned back to his brother.  
Lee stood up and got ready to kill his undead brother.  
He raised his axe.  
"I'm so sorry, lee..." You sighed before he hacked his brother's neck with the axe.  
Lee's brother was still for a second but then came back to life again.  
"F**K!" Lee jumped back and then swung the axe again.  
Lee had to hit his brother with the axe three more times before he got him in the head.  
"Ugh...God..." Lee muttered while searching his brother's pockets.  
"There we go." Lee sighed and showed Doug the keys from across the street.  
"HOLY CRAP! RUN!" Doug shouted as soon as the walkers started limping towards you.  
Lee grabbed your hand and pulled you into the drugstore.  
**Inside The Drugstore...**  
Doug had just shut the door behind him and was panting from the scariness of it.  
"Man that was close..." Doug said.  
"But we did it. That's all that matters." Lee sighed and walked over to Lilly.  
**Lee's P.O.V:** "I got the keys..." I said to Lilly.  
"Great! God you're amazing! Let's get in there." Lilly gestured toward the office.  
I quickly walked into the office and unlocked the door.  
After walking in pharmacy, the alarm rang, I forgot about that.  
"Oh no." Lilly sighed.  
"Ah, sh**." I grumbled.  
"We gotta hurry!" Lilly started searching along with me.  
**Your P.O.V:** In a couple seconds, the alarm rang just like in the game.  
"Oh shell...!" You said.  
"What? What "Oh shell?" Raph started to freak out.  
"That's really loud!" Mikey said while covering his non-visible ears.  
"I know, Mikey! Master Splinter? Can you please take the guys into the office?" You asked him.  
He just nodded.  
**A/N: I know Master Splinter is very quiet, he's depressed because he figured out that Karai is his daughter and he already told you and Leo...So he won't be talking very much until you-can-guess-when.**  
He quickly lead the others out of the room and leaves Clem with you.  
Soon everybody started getting ready.  
"Duck, c'mon baby, time to go." Kat said to her son.  
"I'm gonna get the truck pulled up around back!" Kenny shouted over the alarm.  
"Do it fast! I've got to get my dad out of here!" Lilly said.  
"I don't plan on dilly-dallying!" Kenny said.  
"Honey, take Duck into the office and barricade the living he** out of the door behind me. Glenn, when you hear me honking in the alley, start getting people out of here." Kenny ordered.  
"You got it." Glenn nodded.  
"Doug, Carley, (Y/n), and Lee, you guys make sure our defenses stay up til then." Kenny said.  
"And Lee, I better take that axe, in case I run into any of them on the way to my truck." Kenny added and Lee tossed the axe to him, "Here you go." Lee said.  
"Guys, that door's not locked anymore!" Doug warned.  
"Sh**. You four get on it! I'll get back as fast as I can!" Kenny started to walk away quickly.  
"Kenny! What's going on?!" You heard Leo's voice ask from the office.  
"Everything's fine, kid." Kenny replied.  
"Stay away from the windows." Lee warned Clem.  
"Glenn, we need your help! Please hurry!" Kat called from the office.  
Lee started running for the door and took Glenn's place.  
"Hey, Lee...If we don't make it through this, you should know that...I think you're a great guy..." Doug said while bracing the door.  
"Gee, thanks, Doug!" Lee responded.  
"Doug, if we don't make it through this, you should know-" Walkers interrupted Carley and Lee and you pushed the doors closed again.  
"I should know WHAT?" Doug asked.  
"Huh?!" Carley couldn't hear Doug.  
"You said I should know-" Doug was interrupted when some walkers knocked over the shelf's and started coming in.  
"SH**!" Carley cursed.  
"On it." Carley and you said and started to defend against them.  
"Are you sure?" Lee asked.  
"Oh, sh**!" Carley said when a walker almost bit Doug and she shot two that were close.  
"What...? Oh, sh**!" Lee cursed. "Ok then..." Lee muttered and you two ran to defend.  
"Clementine! Can you look for something to stick in-between the handles! Something real strong, ok?!" Lee asked.  
"Ok!" Clem ran away to find something.  
The doors busted open again but Lee closed them AGAIN.  
"CLEMENTINE! Did you find anything?!" Lee asked.  
"Nothing! Oh wait!" Clem ran into the office to find Lee's dad's cane.  
"That window is SCREWED!" Doug heard the sound of glass breaking.  
"GO!" Lee ordered and Doug ran to defend that area.  
Again, the door busted open and this time, Lee struggled to close them but he did it.  
"I found something!" Clem held her hands out so Lee could grab the cane.  
Lee quickly took his father's cane and braced the door with it.  
"Ahhh! Get off! Get OFF!" Doug screamed when walkers grabbed his arms through the window.  
"SH**! I'm out! I'm OUT!" Carley shouted when a walker grabbed her leg.  
You attempted to save Carley but guess who had to hold you back?  
Raph.  
"I can't let you get hurt!" Raph said to you and he hauled you into the office.  
"Raph! Get the f**k OFF!" You shouted to him.  
"LEE! Help! Ammo! In my purse!" Carley tried to reach for her bag.  
After a couple seconds, Lee ran over to Carley's purse and tossed her the ammo.  
"Ah, no! GET 'EM OFF ME!" Doug screamed as the walkers pulled him out the window.  
"AAAAHHHHH!" Doug screamed.  
"AHHH!" Clementine screamed as well.  
"Oh my god..." Carley covered her mouth but then started shooting again.  
"Let's GO!" Kenny burst out the office door.  
Carley started running out and when Clem started to leave too, a walker grabbed her legs.  
"AHH!" Clementine screamed.  
Lee sprinted for the walker and stomped on it's head but didn't kill it.  
She started to scoot away and then got up and ran.  
Lee stepped over that single walker and ran for the door, Larry was holding open.  
Lee got stopped by Larry's hand on his chest... "You're not coming with us you son of a b**ch!" Larry punched him in the face and knocked him flat.  
"No!" Clementine screamed.  
"Dude! He saved your life you a**hole!" Raph shouted and tried to save Lee but Larry held him back.  
"You cannot trust that f**ker." Larry growled at Raph.  
Kenny pushed past Larry and whacked the walker that was JUST about to eat Lee, in the head.  
"I'm not letting somebody else get eaten today." Kenny held his hand out for Lee to grab.  
Lee quickly grabbed onto Kenny's hand and he helped him up.  
"Especially a good friend." Kenny added and ran out the door with Lee.  
"Oh shell! You made it!" Leo said to Lee before running outside.  
**At The Motor Inn...**  
Lilly just finished putting the dead walkers and Irene in a pile to dispose of.  
Clementine grimaced at the sight and quickly walked away from it.  
"Bless her..." You heard Master Splinter sigh.  
"Oh man, Clementine!" Duck started to talk to her.  
Glenn was listening to the radio in his car and Lee was staring sadly at his ripped family photo.  
In the city, he heard a bunch of screaming and gunshots.  
Lee turned away and walked over to Glenn, "Hey, Glenn-" He was interrupted by Glenn's hand to be quiet.  
On the radio it was saying stuff about how bad it was, "Atlanta, stage 9 catastrophe." It said.  
"I think I need to go." Glenn said, that caught Lilly's attention.  
"To Atlanta?" Lee asked.  
Lilly had already started to come over.  
"Yeah...I got friends there, and I can't stay here knowing that they could be trapped in that city." Glenn sighed.  
"It sounds like nobody knows what's happening there. When we left a few days ago it could've gone either way." Lee replied.  
"I gotta take my chances." Glenn stated.  
Lilly started glaring holes into Glenn, but Lee waved his hand telling her not to interfere.  
She just looked at the ground and then walked away.  
"Find your friends and be safe." Lee smiled when he said that.  
"Thanks Lee, that means a lot. I don't mean to abandon you all, but this seems like an okay setup, and I'm sure things will be back to normal around here in no time." Glenn said.  
"Let's hope." Lee responded.  
"You guys be safe." Glenn sighed.  
"We'll try." Lee said.  
Glenn glanced up at the deck where Irene killed herself.  
It obviously f**ked him up and Lee knew it.  
"Don't let those kids think it's ok to give up..." Was the last thing Glenn said before getting into his car and driving off.  
"Hey Ken." Lee greeted Kenny.  
"Close call back there." Kenny sighed.  
"Thanks for picking me up." Lee thanked and shook Ken's hand.  
"No problem." Ken replied. "We have to take care of each other." Kenny added.  
"Yeah, we do." Lee smiled.  
"Hey, about those kids..." Kenny started.  
"Yeah?" Lee gestured him to continue.  
"Earlier I said there's some stuff out there that might screw up a bunch of precious kids like them." Kenny said.  
"You did."  
"Well I still think that's true. But after what I saw today, I think, between you taking care of them and they taking care of themselves, you all are gonna be just fine." He said.  
"Thanks, Kenny." Lee smiled warmly.  
"I got your back, pal." Kenny smiled back and walked back over to Katjaa.  
Lee then, walked over to Carley and started talking to her.  
"How you doing, Carley?" Lee asked.  
"I'm ok. You know, considering." She replied.  
"I do, yeah." Lee replied.  
"I can't stop thinking about Doug. We couldn't have saved him, could we?" She asked.  
"I don't think so. It happened pretty fast." Lee answered.  
"I know it's stupid...We'd just met...And he was such a...It's just that...I think that I liked him." Carley stuttered.  
"You'll be all right." Lee said.  
"Yeah...Definitely." She sighed. "Anyway, I'd rather be alone I think." She added.  
"I understand." Lee started to walk away.  
"Wait, Lee?" She stopped him.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"How did you choose? We both needed you...You picked me." Carley asked.  
"I was going to help you both." Lee answered.  
"But you helped me first." She stated.  
"Yeah, I did."  
"I just wish we could've made it, you know?" She asked.  
"Me too, Carley." He sighed.  
**Lee's P.O.V:** After talking to Carley, I walked over to Clem, Duck and (Y/n).  
To the side, I saw Larry glaring at me.  
"Oh! AND THEN?" Duck was blabbing to Clem.  
"Hey Duck, you wanna cool it for a minute?" Lee asked.  
"Ok, sorry." Duck walked away.  
"I'm sorry, there's uh, not a lot of kids your age here." I knelt down to her height.  
"No, it's not that. It's...I got grabbed again." She whimpered.  
"I was there though." I reassured.  
"I fell...And my walkie-talkie broke. Glenn had the other one." She sighed.  
"Aww, I'm sorry."  
"Thanks. I know I need to be tough, I'm just sad." Clem whimpered.  
"I know it doesn't make any sense but it's how I used to talk to my mom and dad and now they're gone. It's gone." She sounded like she was about to cry.  
"It's ok. Shh-shh-shh-shh-shh..." (Y/n) patted her back.  
"Maybe we can find you another one." I said.  
"I'll just keep this one, I guess." She sighed.  
"Lee, come here for a second." Larry said to me.  
"Let me go deal with this." I walked over to him.  
"Oh man, Clementine! Another thing...!" Duck walked back over to her.  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
"You like my daughter?" He asked.  
"She's fine." I answered. If he was thinking like I had a crush on her or something, he was SO wrong.  
"Fine, Huh, well just f**k you Lee Everett." He spat.

"That's right. I know who you are and I know you're a killer. And you go near my daughter or step out of line ONCE and so will everyone else." Larry threatened.  
"I know who you are." Larry repeated. "And I don't give a sh** about what happens to you. But if anything happens to my daughter of those kids you've got with you, heh, you watch your a**." Larry walked away.  
"Hey, Lee; Do you have a second?" Lilly asked.  
"My dad would be dead if it weren't for you." Lilly said.  
"That guy, Doug is dead because of me." I looked at the ground.  
"You can't be like that. You're only one man." Lilly reassured.  
"I don't know..." I sighed.  
"We're lucky to have you." Lilly said.  
"Thanks..." I smiled.  
After that we heard something loud...I'm not sure what it was.  
"I hope that's the sound of us winning this thing." Kenny said.  
"Me too." Lilly said.  
"This motor inn's pretty da** defendable. We block off the entrances with some cars and keep someone on watch, we could stay here until the military rolls through." Kenny planned.  
"I actually agree with that plan." Lilly agreed.  
"Me too." I jumped in.  
"We've got beds, we've got water and most importantly we've got light. There are worse places to call home." Kenny sighed.  
"Yeah. You're right. You know guys, I think It's going to be ok." Lilly sighed.  
Suddenly all the light went out.  
"Oh crap!" (Y/n) said.  
**To Be Continued...**  
**A/N: Hi guys~! I won't be updating as much because of godda** school! I'll still update, just not as much. Bye~!**


	11. Am I Falling In Love With This Family?

**A/N: Hi guys~! I'm finally gonna start episode 2: Starved for help. Sorry if there are and O.O.C. (Out Of Character.) Hope you enjoy~!**  
It has already been three weeks since the beginning of the walking dead.  
Mark had arrived just a week ago with the commissary food and...Karai and Tiger Claw.  
Karai seemed like she had two personality...She was nice and friendly sometimes and the other times, she acted like her usual self.  
Tiger Claw decided to put there differences aside and work together to get out of this...Though he was acting even more friendly to the others, you, and especially Clementine...Guess he does have a soft side~...  
**Karai's P.O.V...**  
I was currently sitting on the old couch behind the RV with Tiger Claw, before we met Mark, he promised to take care of me, for Shredder's honer.  
Suddenly the power turned off...Again.  
"God da**it!" Larry cursed.  
"Oh my god! I can't believe I forgot!" (Y/n) said to herself.  
"Forgot what?" Lee asked.  
Over the past week, I actually started to care for the whole group. Even the turtles and their crew as they did me and Tiger Claw.  
"I have...Uh...Powers..." (Y/n) stammered.  
"Prove it!" Larry snarled.  
"Okay." She said and made a fire ball form in her hands.  
"Whoa!" Lee's eyes widened.  
"That is wicked!" I smirked and walked over to them with Tiger Claw.  
"Oooh!" Clem clapped at her powers.  
"Is it easier to see now?" She asked.  
"Little, but not much..." Carley squinted and tried to see anything in the darkness ahead.  
"Here..." (Y/n) said, raising her hands in the air and making a huge fire light thing form in the air and that lit up the whole motel.  
"So cool~!" Clementine jumped up in the air and spinned around.  
"Is that able to hurt us?" Carley asked.  
"No. You can actually hold it." (Y/n) said and made a part of the huge fire ball rest in her hands.  
"So cool!" Leo and Mikey said.  
"Will this attract any walkers?" Lilly asked.  
"I don't know. But it'll keep us warm and now we can see." She tended to look on the bright side.  
"Here, kid." Raph lifted Clem up on his shoulders and smiled at her.  
"Wee~!" Clem cheered.  
Everyone that wasn't in the game gave them this look: 0-0. Along with me.  
"Aww~!" After their first reaction, everyone who wasn't in the game teased him.  
"Hey!" He frowned and then set Clem down.  
"Anything else you can do, (Nickname?)" I asked (Y/n).  
"Yeah, like this..." She formed a water ball in her hand and shot it at me.  
"Not. Cool." I frowned and chased after her.  
While chasing her, everyone else was laughing.  
I can't believe it...I'm falling in love with this whole group...No...Family.  
Wait...Why is Master Splinter so quiet...?  
**A/N: I'm sorry if it actually is O.O.C. but I thought it would be heart warming. **


	12. Author's Note Part 6: GOD DANG SCHOOL!

**A/N: Hi guys~! :( I HATE F**KING SCHOOL SO MUCH! I feel like their toy, I kiss up to them and always pretend it's SOOO interesting...  
I just want to stay home and write and read.  
You guys have any strategies to help with my anger and depression?  
The only time I'm not depressed it when I'm writing for you guys.  
That's how much I love you.  
I'll try and update at the end of the school day tommorow since it's Thursday today. Bye~!**


	13. Wounds

**A/N: Hi guys~! Finally! I'm back~! It's the weekend so I'll post more this weekend, yay~!  
****By the way, if you saw the small sneak peek, that will happen in this chapter or pretty soon and I got this idea from AnonymousGamer who writes on , she wrote a Cry x Reader with the walking dead. It's awesome!  
Hope you enjoy~!**  
You, the turtles, Casey, April, Jassie (Jasmine), Graham, Karai, Lee, and Carley were hanging out with Clementine and Duck.  
Kenny was on watch.  
Larry was obviously being a douche-bag somewhere else.  
Mark was just sleeping in his room...Tired, obviously.  
Kat was also in her room, reading the bible she found.  
"Guess what it is!" Clem held up her picture.  
"Uh, I don't know...A dog?" Raph said.  
"Heh, nope." Clementine smiled at his wrong guess.  
"Oh! I know! It's a goat, right?" Duck asked.  
"No!" Clementine said.  
"Guys! Come on! It's obviously a cat!" You took the picture and showed it to them.  
"Oh..." Raph said.  
Leo, Mikey, Donnie, and Lee facepalmed.  
"It's beautiful, sweet pea." Lee looked at the picture.  
"Sweet pea?" Karai asked with a smirk. (Like when she said "Animals?" to April in Murakami's shop.)  
"I like it!" Clem smiled brightly.  
"Aww~!" Mikey cooed and leaned forward to pat her on top of the head.  
"(Y/N!)" You heard Lilly bark at you.  
"What?!" You groaned and turned around to face her, giving her a death glare.  
"You, Leo, Mikey, Donnie, and Karai have to go on a run for dad, he needs more of his medicine." Lilly glared back.  
"Why all of us? Don't we just need two or three people to do a simple run?" You asked. "_For your b**ch dad..._" You muttered.  
"Yes, but it'll be quicker and you have a bigger chance of getting more meds so you don't have to make as many trips as you normally do. Makes sense, doesn't it?" She asked while placing a hand on her hip.  
"Guess so...When do we need to go?" You asked.  
"Now seem fine?" She suggested.  
"Sure. Let's gear up!" Raph cracked his knuckles.  
"Hold it, Raph. It's just us." You gestured toward the group you were going with.  
"I'm coming too!" He said, trying to win your battle.  
"No, I want you to stay here...Keep watch..." You placed one hand on his shoulder and another on the left chest-plate of his plastron.  
For some reason, you felt him shiver slightly under your touch, which confused you...  
"Please?" You gave him your "Sad Eyes"  
"Fine..." He groaned.  
"Thanks..." You leaned up slightly and kissed his cheek.  
When you let go of him and walked off with your small group, you turned to look at him once more and saw him blushing and he fell over with a blank stare.  
Lee, Carley, Casey, April, Lilly, Jassie, Graham, Clem, and Duck burst into laughter.  
"Hey!" Raph quickly got up and glared at everyone except the kids, then he just sat down on one of the lawn chairs...Which he surprisingly fit in.  
**Raph's P.O.V:** After I sat in the chair, Lilly left _"Thank god...__"_ I thought but then felt a bunch of eyes staring at me...  
"What're you looking at?" I sighed with my eyes closed, not wanting to see them staring at me.  
"That. Was. The. CUTEST THING I EVER SAW!" Clementine cheered with excitement.  
I smirked slightly and kept my eyes closed.  
"I gotta admit, that was adorable..." Lee said.  
"What was...?" I tried playing dumb.  
"Really? Just...Really?" Casey lightly punched my arm.  
"I ship it~! (Ship name!)" April smiled brightly.  
"Don't call us that...It wouldn't work anyway..." I sighed.  
"What makes you say that?" Lee asked.  
"Look at me! I'm a f**king mutant turtle!" I opened my eyes and yelled at him.  
"Swear..." Clem said.  
"Sorry." I turned to her.  
"I am looking at you...So what? You're a mutant turtle. Master Splinter told me you were "Madly in love with her." Lee smirked.  
"WHAT?! HE TOLD YOU THAT?!" I screamed, causing Kenny to turn away from his watch and stared at us.  
"Yep~!" Lee teased.  
"I understand that you care for her, and love her...You just need to f**king tell her!" Casey said.  
"Well I can't do that now, obviously! She and the others already left!" I turned to him.  
"Well, then go follow them and tell her!" Casey added.  
"That's stupid! He'd die out there!" Carley sighed.  
"Pfft! I'm a trained ninja!" I said.  
"Well then...Go!" Casey stood up and lifted me out of the chair.  
"Fine..." I groaned and grabbed my sais that were sitting under the chair I was sitting in.  
"Go get 'em, tiger!" Graham and Jasmine patted the back of my shell.  
"Shut up, guys..." I muttered and continued walking.  
"Where're you goin'" I heard Ken ask from the top of the RV.  
"Following the guys..." I answered.  
"Fine. Come back quickly. Make sure to tell your girlfriend that ya love her. Got it?" He smirked.  
"Oh god..." I sighed and pushed the gates open.  
**A/N: Things will go downhill from here...*Smirks evily***  
**Your P.O.V...**  
"F**k you..." You coughed up some blood.  
"Urrgh!" The man punched you across the face again.  
"(Y/N!)" Leo and Donnie screamed, struggling against the ropes that held them back.  
Earlier, you and your small group were just looking for some of the meds for Larry, but these guys caught you and took you away.  
"Let us go!" Karai barked at the man who was beating you.  
"Shut up!" Another man snarled at Karai and then punched her.  
"Karai!" You coughed up even more blood and one of the men kicked the air out of your stomach.  
These men have been beating you for a while now...They took your weapons and you're all to weak to fight back.  
Your small group had cuts and bruises all over them...Along with you.  
"Grab the emo girl." One of the men ordered.  
"My name's Karai!" Karai barked.  
"Whatever. I got this one." Another man said, looking towards you.  
"What're you gonna do to them?!" Mikey and Leo asked.  
"You'll see..." One of the men smirked and he picked Karai up off the ground and set her next to you.  
The two of the unknown men pinned you and Karai to the floor by your shoulders.  
They both started to unbuckle their belts for their jeans.  
They were gonna rape both of you...  
"Get away from them you sonavab**ch!" Leo screamed at them.  
"Heh hehe!" The man who pinned you smirked evilly.  
The man who pinned Karai started to take off her armor.  
"Get the f**k off!" Karai struggled under the man's grasp.  
The one who had hold of you, got all your clothes off except for your sports bra that you've been wearing and your underwear.  
"Any last words before I take your virginity away?" The men asked you and Karai.  
"F**K YOU!" You both screamed at the top of your lungs.  
**Raph's P.O.V...**  
"F**K YOU!" I heard Karai and (Y/n) screamed from not far away.  
"Oh shell!" I started running towards the screams.  
While running still, I then heard two blood curling screams...Of pain.  
After about two minutes, I found Leo, Donnie, and Mikey with their wrists binded and they've been beaten up.  
And these two guys were...RAPING KARAI AND (Y/N!)  
Karai and (Y/n) were both naked and the two men were thrusting into them both...Disgusting!  
The two girls also had big stab wounds in their stomachs.  
"Hey!" I alerted the two.  
"Get away from them! GET AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" I screamed and kicked both the men off of the girls.  
"Raph!" Leo shouted.  
I fought both the men and eventually I won.  
I killed them both.  
I then ran over to Leo, Donnie, and Mikey and untied them.  
After that, Leo and I rushed over to both the girls who were trying to cover themselfs with their hands.  
They were both sobbing.  
"They-They..." Karai and (Y/n) stuttered.  
Leo wrapped his arms around Karai even though she was naked.  
I did the same with (Y/n) and she snuggled her head in my shoulder.  
"We need to get you back to the-" Leo started when Karai and (Y/n) fainted.  
"What the?!" I shouted, feeling my hands covered in blood.  
(Y/n)'s blood.  
"Holy sh**!" I screamed.  
I looked over to Donnie and Mikey, tears welling in my eyes, along with Leo.  
Leo wrapped the black materiel Karai always wore around her...Uh, parts...And I did the same with (Y/n).  
"We have to get them back to the motor inn!" I said and picked up (Y/n) bridal style.  
"Leo! Come on!" I said.  
He also got up with Karai in his arms and started running away with me.  
Donnie and Mikey quickly got everything else the men had and followed us.  
"You can't die, (Y/n)...You just can't! Stay with me!" I whispered to her, even though she couldn't hear me.  
"Come on, Karai! Come on!" Leo begged while running still.  
If we didn't get back soon, they'd both be dead.  
**A/N: Dun dun dun! I'll try to post another chapter tonight or in the morning. I'm so tired from f***ing school. But this is all for you guys. Please leave reviews of what ya thought, bye~!**


	14. Wounds Part 2

**A/N: Hi guys~! I'm sorry I didn't post last night, but I was exhausted! My back, shoulders, thighs, feet, and neck hurt from P.E. in school on Tuesday and Thursday.  
Hope you enjoy this chapter, like I said in the reviews, there WILL be some cute moments between pairs. Hope you enjoy~!**  
**Lee's P.O.V...**  
Ken and I were sitting on top of the RV, keeping watch and waiting for Raph and the others.  
Raph might a had a huge anger problem but he was very...Nice actually!  
I've noticed ever since Karai and Tiger Claw arrived...Splinter has been very VERY quiet...He barley comes out of his room.  
Leo told me something last night before we all went to bed but I don't remember much of it.  
"Hey, Ken..." I turned to him.  
"Yeah?" He kept looking into the forest.  
"Have you noticed Splinter is being even more quiet ever since Karai arrived?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I've barley noticed that he's even here! But Leo told me that Karai was actually his-"  
"Lee! Kat! Help!" I heard Raph shout from the other side of the gate.  
He was carrying (Y/n) and Leo was right behind him, carrying Karai.  
They both had gaping stab wounds in their stomach.  
Donnie and Mikey opened the gate and ran in.  
"(Y/n)! Karai!" Jasmine started running towards the guys.  
"Where's Kat?!" Raph asked.  
"What happened?!" I climbed down the RV quickly.  
"These guys-They-They..." Raph started crying and hugged (Y/n) closer to him.  
"These guys kidnapped us and they raped the girls and stabbed them!" Mikey said.  
Suddenly Splinter ran out of his room and then ran over to Karai.  
"My child..." Splinter had tears welling in his eyes.  
"CHILD?!" Raph looked to his sensei.  
"That doesn't matter! Just get 'em to their room!" Kenny pointed to our room that she and her group shared with me and Clem.  
"Got it!" Leo and Raph nodded and ran to the stairs, up to the room.  
**Raph's P.O.V...**  
Everyone and I burst into Lee and our room.  
I carefully set (Y/n) on her bed and Leo set Karai next to (Y/n).  
"How the heck are we gonna fix her?" Kenny asked from the doorway.  
"...Donnie? Got any ideas?" Lee turned to him.  
"Do we have any needle and something thread-like...?" Donnie asked Kat, who just arrived in the room.  
"I...I think so..." She walked outta the room and then came back with a needle and...Fishing line?  
"I work better without an audience, Raph, Leo, Donnie, Clementine...You can stay." Kat ushered everyone else out.  
"O-Okay..." I kneeled down to the side of the bed and grabbed (Y/n's) hand tightly.  
Clementine sat on my knee and put her hand over my that covered her "Sister's".  
Leo walked over to Karai and glanced at (Y/n), then knelt down next to Karai and held her hand.  
Donnie started working on Karai and Katjaa started working on (Y/n).  
"Is she gonna be okay?" Clem asked me, tears welling in her eyes.  
"...I don't know...Sweet pea..." I answered, quiet enough so that no one could hear me except Clem.  
My eyes started welling with tears also.

"I remember tears streaming down our face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone has passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound..." I sang quietly.  
She closed her eyes and a single tear fell.

"Don't you dare look out your window  
Darling everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone, gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Ooooo, OoooOooo,  
Ooooo, OoooOooo,  
Ooooo, OoooOooo,  
Ooooo, OoooOooo,  
Ooooo, OoooOooo,  
Ooooo, OoooOooo

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
Oooooo, OoooOooo..."  
**A/N: Hi guys~! I hope you enjoyed this...I certainly did~! Oh, and this is something for Leader In Blue, I loved your Apriltello one-shot~! Bye~!**


	15. Wounds End

**Raph's P.O.V:** Kat and Don left me, Leo, and Clem to our thoughts.

Suddenly, Leo got up and left the room...Weird.  
"Are you sad, Raph...?" Clementine asked.  
"...Yeah...But she'll be okay...She has to be...Has to be..." I rested my chin on her head.  
"I'm just a step away

I'm just a breath away  
Losing my faith today  
Falling off the edge today

I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
I'm not superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today  
My voice will be heard today

I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
I'm not superhuman  
My voice will be heard today

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
My voice will be heard today  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero, just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
We're in the fight of our lives  
And we're not ready to die

Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero, I've got a hero  
Living in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
I will be ready to die

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?

(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero

I need a hero  
A hero's gonna save me just in time..." She sang quietly.  
"When did you learn to sing that?" I asked.  
"(Y/n) sang it to me after you-" She paused.  
"After I, what?" I asked.  
"After you...You punched her nose...You're not mad at me, are you?" She asked, showing fear in her voice.  
"No...Not at all. I made a dumb mistake...That's all. I'd never hurt you...You got that?" I made her look at me.  
"...Okay, Raph..." She turned towards me and hugged onto me.  
"Here," I said, picking her up in my arms. "Let's give them time to heal..." I slowly walked out of the room.  
As I walked out of the room, I saw Leo leaning against the railing.  
"Hey, bro." I stood next to him with Clementine in my arms, still.  
"...Hey..." He responded quietly.  
"You okay, man?" I asked.  
"Well, what'do you think?" He turned to me...Anger in his eyes.  
"Uh...Leo...?" My eyes widened...And I backed away slightly.  
"S-Sorry, Raph...Clem...I just...Oh God..." Leo put his face in his hands and leaned over the railing again.  
"Is it about Karai? Cause she's not the only one who's hurt ya know!" I scolded. "You can't just be worried about your f**king girlfriend?!" I started raising my voice.  
"S-Swear..." Clem muttered, keeping her face tucked in my shoulder.  
"Sorry, Clem." I glanced at her and then back at Leo.  
"I'm not only worried about Karai. We all are worried about (Y/n)...We all love her...We all care for her." Leo corrected.  
"Okay, then." I muttered and looked away from him. "You still love Karai, don't you?" I asked him, still looking away.  
"..._Yes_..." He whispered...Barley audible.  
"I _knew it_!" I said.  
"Hey, hey! Calm down!" He whisper-shouted, "Is it wrong to love Splinter's-MASTER Splinter's daughter?" He asked.  
"No, we're all not "Technically" related, not blood related at least. So I guess it's fine." I shrugged.  
"You really love Karai, Leo?" Clem asked, "I thought she was your enemy..." She trailed off.  
"She-I don't even know anymore!" He ran off downstairs.  
_"Jeez..."_ I sighed... "What is _wrong_ with him?" I asked myself.  
"Raph?" Clem alarmed me.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you uh...Set me down?" She asked.  
"Sure...Sure sweetie." I set her down on her feet.  
_*Thunk!*_  
"What the?!" I turned towards the room where Karai and (Y/n) was.  
_*Moans*_  
_"(Y/n!)"_I ran in the room.  
Clementine ran in the room behind me, a worried expression on her face.  
"Wait a minute...Don't people turn no matter what? Like in the game?" I thought to myself after running in.  
"Ow..." I heard someone moan.  
In the room, one of the lamps fell over and broke.  
"(Y-(Y/n)?" Clem asked from behind me...Holding my huge hand.  
Slowly...I saw (Y/n) throw her hands up in the air saying that she was alive.  
For some reason she kept her arms in the air.  
"Can you help me up?" She asked a little to loudly and sarcastically.  
"Sure..." I walked over to her and grabbed one of her hands, trying to pull her up.  
"Ow!" She hissed through gritted teeth, trying to stay partially quiet.  
"Sorry! Sorry!" I knelt down and picked her up bridal-style and laid her on the bed.  
"What's goin' on?" Kenny and Lee burst in the room with worried expressions on their faces...Along with everybody else...Even f**king Larry!  
No Leo though...  
"Hey guys..." (Y/n) lifted her head up weakly and lifted her hand up, signaling that she was saying "Hi."  
"Oh my god!" Lee and Clem ran over to her and hugged her.  
"Ow...That kinda hurts..." She moaned and they let go.  
"Sorry..." Lee rubbed the back of his neck.  
I already knew that Lee cared for us like we were his own...It's only been at least a month now or something.  
"I-I can't believe it!" Donnie gasped and placed both of his hands on the back of his head in disbelief.  
"Yay~! She's alive~!" Mikey ran over to her bed and placed a hand on her small shoulder.  
"Who-Who's alive?!" Leo pushed through the small crowd but then stopped running, "(Y/N!)" He continued running until he was next to her.  
"H-Hey Leo..." She said weakly, "Still worried about Karai?" She turned her head and looked at the still un-conscious girl laying beside (Y/n).  
"Is she gonna be okay?" Mikey asked quietly.  
"I don't know Mike-"  
"YEAH, she is." Leo spat through gritted teeth.  
"Let me check her wound..." Tiger Claw pushed through the small crowd and walked over to the girls.  
He stared at the now, sewed up wound and cringed.  
"That must've hurt...D*mn..." Kenny crossed his arms.  
_*Coughs*_  
Everyone's attention turned to Karai and she sat up quickly.  
Well, that was a bad mistake.  
"OW! Sh**!" She felt her stomach and looked around the room.  
"Uh, what. The. F**k..." She raised her eyebrow.  
"Swear." Clem muttered.  
"Sorry..." She smirked slightly and looked down and (Y/n).  
"Holy sh**...What happened to you?" She smirked at the girl beside her.  
"Well," (Y/n) smirked back and slowly sat up straight too, "We both lost our virginity and got stabbed in the stomach, ring a bell?" She asked her.  
"Oh, so that's why our stomachs and legs are showing?" She looked down at herself.  
"Yep, pretty much. Oh, and thanks, Raph...You really saved us back there." (Y/n) looked up and me.  
"No problem. And don't just thank me, that "Fearless Leader" Here." I pointed to Leo.  
"T-Tha-" Karai stuttered...  
"I know, you're not good at saying "Thank you." Leo smiled brightly at her and walked closer to her.  
She smiled back at him, showing she was grateful.  
Casey glanced back and forth at everyone and then Leo and Karai.

.  
He kept glancing at Karai and Leo, smirking at what was happening.  
"Can you all leave me and Karai in...Private? I want to speak with her." Sensei asked everyone.  
"Okay..." Everyone said and I picked (Y/n) up carefully and carried her out.  
**Karai's P.O.V...**  
"So...What'dya need?" I asked him, as he sat at the edge of the bed.  
"...I need to tell you something..." He looked down and shook his head slowly for some reason.  
"Yeah?"  
"...Shredder has been lying to you...About everything...My daughter..." He pulled a photo out of his robe and handed it to me.  
_"What?!"_ I gawked at the photo of Hamato Yoshi with his arm around my mother.  
"I understand if it's hard to process but-"  
"Father!" I embraced him tightly even though it hurt to hug him with my wound.  
"Miwa..." He embraced me back.  
"Miwa?" I let go of the tight embrace and sat back straight again.  
"That was your original name, what would you prefer? Karai or Miwa?" He smiled when he asked this.  
"...Karai..." I chose, it was the name **Shredder** gave me, but it's what I've been called my whole life so...  
"You may rest now..." He stood up and kissed my forehead, then turned to leave.  
"Wait..." I grabbed his arm.  
"Yes...?" He turned to me again.  
"I love you, father." I hugged him again.  
Then he finally turned and left the room for good.  
**Your P.O.V...**  
Raph carried me to the room next door to mine.  
I didn't notice Raph was staring at me until he set me down on the bed that was in the room.  
Clementine sat on the side of my bed and placed her hand on top of mine.  
"I'll uh...Leave you two alone for a while." Raph said awkwardly and then walked over to the open door.  
"Hey, (Y/n)? Can we talk in private later?" Raph asked.  
"Sure." You nodded and sat up straight, and picked Clementine up and made her sit down in front of you.  
"Are you going to be okay?" Clementine asked fearfully.  
"Yeah, I'll be okay." You smiled at her.  
You noticed something...Off about her.  
"You okay, Clem?" You asked.  
She started crying a little.  
"Ahh, sweetie...It's okay, I'll be okay..." You reassured her and hugged her.  
"How 'bout I sing for ya?"  
"...Okay..." She sniffled.  
"I can see every tear you've cried like an ocean in your eyes." You started.  
"All the pain and the scars have left you cold  
I can see all the fears you face through a storm that never goes away  
Don't believe all the lies that you've been told  
I'll be right here now to hold you when the sky falls down  
I will always be the One who took your place  
When the rain falls I won't let go  
I'll be right here  
I will show you the way back home never leave you all alone  
I will stay until the morning comes  
I'll show you how to live again and heal the brokenness within  
Let me love you when you come undone  
I'll be right here now to hold you when the sky falls down  
I will always be the One who took your place  
When the rain falls I won't let go  
I'll be right here  
When daybreak seems so far away reach for my hand  
When hope and peace begin to fray still I will stand  
I'll be right here now to hold you when the sky falls down  
I will always be the One who took your place  
When the rain falls I won't let go  
When the rain falls I won't let go  
I'll be right here." You finished. And Clementine had stopped crying.  
"You feel better now?" You asked.  
"A little." She answered.  
"Okay, can you let me talk with Raph, sweet pea? He wants me to talk to him in private. I'll see ya later." You smiled as Clem walked outta the room and Raph came in.  
"Hey, I heard her crying from outside, she okay?" He asked after he sat down on your bed.  
"Yeah, she's fine now, just worried 'bout me, that's all." You answered.  
"Hey, there's something I wanna tell you, uh..." He started blushing.  
"Yeah?" You raised your eyebrow mischievously.  
_"I love you..."_ He whispered...Not even audible.  
"Huh?" You asked.  
"Come on, don't make me say it again..." He groaned.  
"No, I seriously couldn't hear you, say it again." You put your hand behind your ear, making your long hair go behind it.  
"Fine," He groaned, "I love you, okay?" He sounded slightly annoyed...Only slightly though.  
"What?" Your eyes widened, you didn't know whether to be surprised of extremely f**king happy.  
"D**mit! I just f**ked up our friendship didn't I?" He asked, avoiding eye contact with you.  
"No..." You whispered, partially seductively, and leaned forward to try and kiss Raph's cheek, but he made you kiss his lips dead on instead.  
When he pulled away, he was still centimeters from your face.  
"I love you..." He breathed on your lips, which made chills go through you, in a good way.  
**A/N: Young ones, if your reading this, be cautioned, this part has sexual content in this chapter, you have been warned.  
****This felt so gross writing this but this is for all you fans and Raph lovers~!**  
Slowly but carefully, he made you crawl backwards and gently pinned you against the wall.  
"A-Are you sure about this?" He asked you, blushing madly like you.  
You just nodded in response, "Okay...I'll lock the door first though..." He slowly got off of you and locked the door and closed the window curtains so no-one could see in.  
Then, he crawled in the same position he was in before.  
He unwrapped the clothes off of you, leaving you completely undressed...  
"What about you?" You smirked and caressed - it's the best way to put it - his lower plastron.  
Of course, he closed his eyes and purred.  
He opened his eyes again and stared into your eyes.  
"Close your eyes." He smirked.  
"Fine..." You shut your eyes, deciding to humor him.  
After a couple seconds, he asked you to open your eyes again.  
When you did, you saw a naked Raphael Hamato.  
"You like what you see~?" He purred, crawling over to you again.  
"... (*/-/*)" Was your reaction, just blushing and staring with wide eyes.  
Before he did anything else, he kissed your forehead.  
"Hold on 'till it's over..." He whispered to you.  
**Later...**  
But then, a knock was heard. _*Knock Knock*_  
"Urgh..." He groaned.  
"Get back in your shell, I'll hide under the covers." You said and he dressed back in the shell he had on before.  
"Raph, you need to go on watch...What're you doin' in there? Having sex with your girlfriend?" You both heard Kenny ask from the other side of the door.  
"No!" Raph lied.  
"Whatever, come on, you just need to be on watch." Ken said and Raph opened the door.  
"How you doing, (Y/n?)" Ken asked from the doorway.  
"Little better. I can take watch in a couple minutes." You said from under the covers.  
"Nah, you and Karai can rest up. At least for a day, I'll have to argue about it with Lilly though, but you'll be okay." Ken then dragged Raph out of the room and Raph shut the door behind him so no-one could see you getting dressed.  
You slowly got out of the bed and grabbed your wrinkled clothes that were wrapped around your.  
Slowly you grabbed the wrinkled camo shirt and slid that on, next you grabbed your leather jeans and slid them on.  
Then your shoes...Blah blah blah blah...Just the rest of your clothes that were lying around.  
Suddenly, Raph imerged from the doorway again.  
"Yeah, Raph?" You asked him.  
"We can finish what we started after my watch is done." He smirked and then tossed some new clothes that you haven't worn before.  
Pajamas, fall weather clothes, winter weather clothes, and new black lace-up boots.  
"Thanks, you might wanna consider wearing clothes too." You smirked looking at his legs and arms.  
"Where? Over my shell?" He smirked back.  
"No, since you're able to take off your shell, you can just find human clothes and wear those instead of a shell, you'll be warmer then." You mentioned.  
"Not bad, you're pretty smart when it comes to zombie apocalypses." He stated.  
"You don't think I know that?" You questioned.  
**A/N: Hi guys~! I know this wasn't exactly the start of Starved For Help, but I guess this turned into another episode, I guess. This felt so weird to write...Blah...Gross. I know I edited this again and took away the s...e...x...scene because it wasn't really detailed and it was gross. If you REALLY wanna see the sex scene, leave it in the reviews. Hope you enjoyed, bye~!**


	16. Starved For Help

**A/N: Hi guys~! ****For the second part of "Starved For Help," scroll down to the next Author's Note please, thank you~! Th**is is gonna be the WHOLE episode of "Starved For Help." 

**If you haven't yet, search google, or whatever your favorite search engine is, and make sure to search "The Walking Dead," and then the character's name so you know what they look like, beware for some spoilers in the pic.**

It's been a day after you got...Stabbed, and...laid.

It was now night-time and you finally convinced Lee to let you take watch.

You sorta struggled to climb up the ladder but eventually got up it and sat on the lawn chair sitting on the RV.

"Hey, (Y/n)." You heard a voice say from beside you.

"Ah!" You jumped back slightly and screamed.  
Of course, it was only Karai.

"You, jerk!" You punched her arm.  
"Well, nice to see you, too." She said sarcastically.

"Sorry, you just scared me." You sighed and kept looking out into the forest, keeping watch.

"So, how was getting laid by Raph for ya?" She asked with a smirk and nudged your shoulder.  
"Great...Wait, what?!" You turned to her in shock.

"Heh, I heard...Noises, let's just say that." Karai said and laughed more.

"Jerk." You muttered.

"Yeah, I'm a jerk, I was raised by the Shredder. That lying sonuvab**ch." She growled.  
"So, Splinter told you?" You asked.  
"Yeah...But," She sighed and shifted in her seat, "I'm glad he did." She said.

"Yeah, us too. Leo and I've known that for a while. But, now you know, so it doesn't matter." You said and she looked at you.

"Hey, back to the thing about you getting laid, you might wanna take a pregnancy test or something." She said.

"Sure, sure...Wait. What?!" You turned back to her again in shock.  
"I said 'You might wanna take a pregnancy test'." She repeated.  
"Fine." You groaned.

"What're you two talking about?" Lee and Kenny asked from the bottom of the RV.  
"About how (Y/n) got-" You placed a hand over her mouth.

"How (Y/n) got what?" Lee raised his eyebrow and smirked slightly.  
"Nothing~..." You said.  
"Hmm..." Lee sounded.  
"What?" Lee asked Kenny, who was looking at Lee like: (-) and smirking.  
"Nothing~" Kenny stood on his tip-toes and then flat on his feet again.

"What the f**k?" Lee questioned with a 'What?' Expression on his face.  
"Hmm...Whatever...Anyway, Lilly wants you two to go on a pharmacy run tomorrow. And make sure not to use your powers as much, this time." Lee cautioned.

"Lilly's no fun!" You pouted, "And I know, it'll alert more walkers, blah blah blah." You moved your mouth up and down and opened and un-opened your hand together repeatedly.

"I know, sweet pea." Lee chuckled and helped you crawl down from the RV.  
"Karai, need help?" Kenny reached his hand up for her's to take.

"Shell no." She said and jumped down...Even though it hurt her a little.  
"Well, that worked well." Kenny said sarcastically. "Here." He grabbed her hand and helped her stand up straight.

"Let's get you girls back to bed. Raph and I can take watch." Lee said and helped you stand up straighter.  
"Fine, where's Clementine?" You asked.  
"She's waiting in our room, don't worry, sweetie." Lee answered while walking up the stairs with you.  
"Good, good." You said as you got to the top of the stairs and started walking towards your room.

**In Your Room...**

You were now laying on your bed next to Clem.  
Lee woke up Raph for watch and left you, Mikey, Donnie, Leo, Karai, Casey, April, Jassie, Graham, Master Splinter, and Clem in your room.  
Surprisingly, you all, including Lee, fit in the room.

One big, happy family...Huh?

"Hey, (Y/n?)" You heard April ask from the corner she was huddled up in with the others.  
"Yeah?" You turned to her.  
"Do you think...Irma got _stuck_ in all this?" She asked.  
"No idea. Maybe you should've introduced her to the turtles already..." You sighed.  
"Maybe...I just hope if she is stuck in this mess, she'll be okay." She sighed.  
"Why're you so worried about Irma, Red?" Casey asked.  
"She's her friend, man. You gotta respect that!" You scolded.

"Ugh...But she's so annoying...!" Casey complained.  
"No! She's really sweet! And she has a cool goth-like side to her, she's really cool." You defended, "Let's just try and rest, night April, Casey." You said.  
"Night, (Y/n)." They both replied.  
Soon, you fell asleep.

_**You, April, and Casey just arrived at school for another boring day...Great.**_

**_"What took you guys so long?" You heard a female voice ask from behind her black and purple locker.  
"Ask hockey-boy over here." You pointed to Casey._**

**_"Hey! You can't rush perfection of Casey Jones's hockey stick!" He said while following you and April over to Irma's locker._**

**_"Well, I can." You and Irma said simultaneously._**

**_"I honestly don't know what April see's in him." Irma whispered to you.  
"Me neither." You chuckled._**

**_"Well, gotta get to English class, come on, Irma." You locked elbows with her and started walking towards English class._**

**_April and Casey headed on their way to Math class (Which sucks balls! XD)_**

_**"Hey, you think when school's over, we can study some English lessons? I'm having some trouble with it." Irma said.**_  
_**"Sure~" You answered, smiling happily. "Course I will~" You smiled brighter and opened the door to your class for her.**_

_**"After you." You said and she entered the door. "Why thank you, (Y/n)." She giggled lightly and you followed her into the**_** classroom.****  
**

You jolted up from bed, but that was a mistake...It hurt like shell.  
"Ow..." You muttered and got up from bed.  
Deciding to get some fresh air, you opened your door to jump backwards in fear and shock.  
It was Mark.

He was just about to knock when you opened the door and he fell face forward on the floor.

"Ow..." Mark said muffled from the carpet.  
You tried to hold your snickering back but failed.  
"S-Sorry, Mark." You snicked when bending over to help him up.  
"It's fine." He brushed of his shirt.  
"So what the shell were you doing outside our room?" You asked.  
"Lee and Raph told me to check on you guys, seems like your fine." He said awkwardly.  
"Well, I'm gonna get some fresh air, care to join me?" You asked.  
"Sure." He said and you followed him out of your room.

You both leaned against the railing, but there was an awkward silence between you two.  
Raph looked over to you from the roof of the RV and winked at you.  
You blushed a little and blew a kiss to him.  
"Hmm...You and Raph like each other, huh?" He smirked mischievously.  
"No..." You said in a "Pfft." tone.  
"I can tell you love him, It's not just Karai who heard "Noises..." Mark said, smirking like a doofus.

"What happened there?" Mark pointed to a bloodstain on the floor that was in front of _that_ motel room...The one where _she_ killed herself.

No...You let her.

"This girl...She was bit and she wanted to kill herself...And I let her." You quickly explained.  
"Oh...Do you know who she was?" He asked.  
"Yeah, Irene...I think." You answered.  
"D**m..." Was all he said.

**One Day Later...**

"Hey, (Y/n), Karai! You up for a pharmacy run today?" Lilly called from the top of the RV.  
"Sure, but can Casey and April come with us? For safety purposes?" You asked her.  
"Sure, that's fine. You can go now if you'd like." She said."  
"Fine." You said and headed to get your weapons along with April and Casey.  
Turns out, Karai couldn't keep a secret and told Casey and April about you and...Raph...Just great.

**At The Pharmacy...**

"You should probably get pregnancy stuff or something." Karai said to you.  
"Karai's right, it's worth the effort, might as well check." April added.  
"Fine...Just...If I am, what'll happen?" You asked nervously.  
"Well, considering he loves you, _very much_, he'll probably take responsibility and be the father and be your husband." Casey muttered. the "Very much," part.  
"Okay...Okay..." You sighed.  
You snuck inside without walkers being alerted and started searching the place.  
Casey was searching the room where _all_ the medicine was and April, Karai, and you were searching for...you know what.

"Ugh...Where the f**k is it?" Karai grumbled while searching the cupboards.

"Wouldn't we check the woman's hygiene area?" April asked, pointing towards that section.  
"Oh..." Karai said and walked over to that area.  
"How you guys doing over there?" Casey asked through the gate/grate separating the pharmacy and the actual store part.  
"Fine, Casey." April said simply.

"Here." Karai handed you a pregnancy test and pointed to the bathroom Clementine got attacked by. "You can do it over there, come out when you're done." Karai said and began searching for other stuff.

You walked in the bathroom and shut the door behind you.

**April's P.O.V...**

(Y/n) went inside the bathroom and shut the door behind her.  
"Man, I'm worried about her." Karai said while searching for other stuff.  
"Me too, I don't seem like the person to say that but, I did." She sighed.  
"So what's up with you and Leo?" I asked.  
"...What about me and Leo?" She replied coldy.  
"You two seem like the perfect match...He likes you, you know." I said.  
"And so does Donnie, but you're not with him are you? You're with _Casey._" She said in a mocking tone when she said his name.  
"Hey, this might be fun for the kids!" I changed the subject, picking up a box of colored pencils and markers.  
"..." Karai sighed and searched another aisle.  
"Yo, (Y/n)! You done with your business yet?" I asked.  
She came out of the bathroom with the pregnancy test and she was...Crying?  
"Well?" Karai asked.  
"She handed me the test and I read it.  
"What is it?" Casey asked from the other side.  
"Positive."

**The Next Day And Your P.O.V...**

"You need to at least tell the ones you trust, I mean, what happens when you start showing?" She asked.  
"I know...Just...Well, I'm obviously not telling Lilly or Larry, f**k that s**t...The others who don't know...Yeah...Just...Help me..." You whimpered and sat next to her on the bed.  
"I don't really think I can, (Y/n)...You just need to tell them." She assured.  
"Okay...Okay." You gave her the best smile you could muster and left the room to tell the others.  
First stop...Raph.

"Hey, Raph? Can I talk to you in private for a second?" You asked him when you got outside.  
"Sure. Is everything alright?" He asked as he followed you to a private place where no-one could hear you two.  
"I have something important to tell you..." You rubbed the back of your neck nervously.  
"Are you okay? You know you can talk to me, right?" He placed his big hand on your shoulder.

"I-I'm...I'm pregnant." You said quietly.  
"W-What?" He asked.  
"Don't make me say it again..." You muttered.  
"I-Are you sure? Are you really pregnant? This isn't a joke?" He asked, his pupils and irises starting to shrink.  
"Yes...I don't know what to-" He placed his hands on your waist and spun you around in the air.  
"That's amazing!" He cheered and set you down, kissing your forehead.  
"R-Really? You're not mad at me?" You asked.  
"Course not! I've literally been dreaming of this for the past...I don't even know how long now." He exclaimed, pacing in excitement.  
He stopped pacing and than walked up to you.  
"I love you so much, (Y/n)." He whispered, kissing your cheek and held your hand.  
"I love you too." You whispered back and squeezed his hand.  
"Well, I gotta go tell the others. I'll talk to you later." You said and smiled at him.  
"I'll talk to _you_ later." He smirked and you two split.  
Next stop, Lee and Clementine.

"Hey, Lee? Clem?" You asked them.  
"Yeah, sweetie?" Lee turned to you.  
"Yeah?" Clem turned to you.  
"Is it bad to be pregnant at the age of 15?" You asked awkwardly.  
"No, it's not the smartest idea though, they still need to be a kid, but it wouldn't necessarily be bad." He closed his eyes when he was giving his small lesson, "Wait a minute..." He opened his eyes and looked at you.  
"You're pregnant aren't you?" He asked.  
"Uh...Yeah." You said.  
"Wait...With who?" He asked worriedly.  
"Um...Raph." You whispered.  
"Aww~" You heard Clementine and...the others say?  
"When did the others get here?!" You asked, looking at the others, who were sitting a ways away...Well now you didn't need to tell the others now...What really sucks is that Larry and Lilly know, and they didn't say "Aww~" either.

**Two Months Later...**

Lilly made you, Lee, Kenny, Raph, Casey, and Mark go on a hunting trip...Yay...  
You were now wearing your fall clothes, since it was getting colder.  
And the turtles, were now wearing clothes, NOT shells.  
Karai had a brown studded jacket and April had a purple jacket.  
Casey had his same 'ol sweater like always.  
Splinter, had the same clothes as normal.

Lee crouched and walked over to a walker having a meal.  
Raising his axe, he brought it down on the walker's head and kicked it off.  
"D**mit, what'd they get this time?" Mark asked, setting his gun down for a second to clean his glasses with his shirt.  
"Eh...Looks like a rabbit." Lee said.  
"Huh, well, that's another meal lost." Mark sighed.  
"How can a zombie get a rabbit? They're fast as f**k!" You exclaimed.  
"No idea, (Y/n)." Lee said.

"I still can't believe we went through all that commissary food in three months! It seemed like so much at the time." Mark complained.  
"Maybe you, Karai and TC shouldn't have opened the door." Lee said (Yes, Tiger Claw is now nicknamed TC, got a problem with that?)  
"Yeah, except then we'd probably BE food by now. Trust me, I have no regrets." Mark said.  
"A rabbit's hardly a meal Mark, but I'd take it, we're all hungry." Lee sighed.

"When I accidentally reached for Carley's rations the other night, I thought she was gonna take off my hand!" Mark said.  
"We're all on edge, just cut her some slack." Lee said.  
"Yeah, you're right, I wish I knew for sure how much food we have left..." Mark sighed.  
"Not enough. According to Lilly, we've just about hit the last of our food reserves, some people might need to go without tonight." Lee answered, shaking his head.  
"You mean Lilly's lottery again? Man, Kenny's gonna be pissed." Mark complained.  
"She thinks everyone should have an equal chance of missing a meal, even the kids!" Lee said.

"You think Kenny's having more luck than we are out here?" Mark asked.  
"I sure hope so." Lee replied, worried about his friend.  
"Hey, (Y/n)...You alright? How's the wound and baby doing?" Lee asked you.  
"Fine, but you can barley even tell I'm pregnant." You answered.

"Between the lack of food and Lilly and Kenny fighting all the time, things are getting pretty tense back at the motor inn...I mean, Leo and _Mikey_ have been fighting a lot. What's Mike's problem?" (I intentionally named Mikey Mike.)  
"Maybe pressure? He's probably ju-" Lee started.  
"He's scared." You said, looking towards the ground, "You'd expect him to be scared, but he seems more scared than he should be...And angry." You added. "He told me that himself."  
"D**m, that's gotta be hard on him. Kenny's also been talking about taking off if he can get that RV running." Mark said.  
"He's got a wife and kid to look out for." Lee replied.  
"They're safest in a big group! Going out on his own will get them ALL killed." Mark stated, "Can't blame him though, did you hear Larry going off on him last night? What's the old guy's deal anyway? He seems to have a problem with _you_ in particular." Mark added to Lee.

"He thinks _I'm_ a danger to the group. AND the kids!" Lee exclaimed.  
"I think **he's** the one putting us in danger. The way Lilly worries about his health, I wouldn't be too surprised if she's been skimming rations for him, and I know Lilly thinks he's getting weaker, but the guy's all muscle! He's a walking pile driver! I know I wouldn't wanna be stuck in a room with him, and didn't he punch you in the face one time?" Mark ranted about, making you roll your eyes.  
"Knocked me flat." Lee glanced at you once and you rolled your eyes again.  
"You're ranting like Raph again." You complained.  
Suddenly, a crow flew on a tree branch and was in the right position to be shot at.

"Mark!" You whisper-alerted him and pointed to the bird in the tree.  
"Nice one, (Y/n)!" Mark whispered back to you and hid behind a boulder.  
"It's a long shot. I'd hate to waste the bullets." Lee stated.  
"Trust me. If I don't think I can hit it, I won't shoot." Mark turned to Lee who was standing behind him, not watching the bird for a second.

But, because of your raw, awesome powers and talent, you shot a fire arrow at the bird and killed it...LIKE A BOSS!

The sound of a bird dying caught to two men's attention.  
"Holy s**t." Mark stared in amazement at your catch.

"Nice one, (Y/n)! I forgot you had powers." Lee smiled.  
"I try not to use them as much, it'd make you guys seem really lame." You joked with sarcasm.  
"Oh, ha, ha." Lee said.  
"Well, better try searching for more foo-"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" You heard a loud scream from somewhere in the distance.  
"Oh s**t..." You thought out loud.

"S**t! Was that Kenny?!" Mark shouted.  
"I don't know! Come on!" Lee said and started running towards the source of the screams.  
"Rrrrrrrrrrrnnnnnngghhh!" You heard the screams again.

You all kept running and found...About five people attending to one person who was on the floor.  
"Ggnnnnnnnnrrrnnn!" The man on the floor whimpered, as the teenager tried to release the bear trap on the teacher's foot.  
"Je*** Chr***..." Mark gasped.  
The boys and girl raised there hands in the air.

Wait, there was something familiar about the boy and girl...  
"Holy s**t..." You gasped.  
It was Timothy! (Pulverizer)  
"Timothy?" You asked.  
"(Y/n)?!"  
"Oh s**t! No, no...Please don't kill us! We just wanna help our teacher! We'll leave, I swear!" One of the teenager's said.

"Lee! You guys okay?" Kenny and Raph came running out of nowhere.  
"Get it off! Get it off, God D**mit, get it off me!" The teacher cried.  
"Travis, maybe they can help!" The other teen said.  
"These might be the same guys that raided out cam and...We barley got away from that!" Travis said.  
"What guys?" Mark asked.  
"Why the f**k is there a bear trap out here?!" Kenny asked.  
"I don't know, man!" The other teen answered.  
"Who raided your camp?!" Lee asked.  
"I-I don't know! Guys with guns!" The other teenager panicked.  
"I still can't believe you're alive..." You whispered and for some reason, Timothy was able to hear you.

"Me neither..." He said.  
"Please! We won't bother you, I swear!" Travis said.  
"Lee, this is f**ked up. We've gotta help 'em." Mark stated.  
"PLEASE!" the other teen begged.  
"Ben, shut up! My dad was Special Forces, I know what I'm doing!" Travis yelled to Ben.  
"Just see if you can get him out! After that you can leave us or whatever, I don't care! Please!" Ben begged again.

"We've gotta get him out of there!" Lee and Raph said.  
"Oh God, thank you!" The teacher said.  
"Fine, but you've gotta hurry!" Kenny said.  
"Hurry, please! Hurry." The teacher begged and Lee and Mark knelt down to see what they could do.  
You looked a bit into the forest, seeing some walker emerge.  
"Lee, this trap's been altered. There's no release latch!" Mark stated.  
"Oh, no..." Travis gasped when he turned and saw a herd of walkers coming.  
"S**t! Walkers! It's now or never, Lee!" Kenny said.  
"Please! Get me out of this!" The teacher begged again.  
"Mark, get the boys back!" Lee ordered.

"Kenny, keep those walkers off of me!" Lee ordered and tried to help the teacher.  
"D**m, this is bad...REALLY bad." Lee observed the injured leg.  
"You have to get him out...You HAVE to!" Ben said.  
"Just get me out! Please!" The man pleaded.  
"All that blood and screamed is gonna attract more!" Kenny said.  
"This can't be happening!" Travis said.  
Lee realized what he had to do...  
He slowly stood up.

"Oh, God." The teacher gasped.  
"I'm gonna have to cut you out." Lee said with a sad expression on his face.  
"No no no! Try the trap again! Anything, please!" He pleaded.  
Lee raised his axe, and tried to block out the noises of screaming from Kenny, Mark, Travis, and Ben.  
"Let's go, let's go!" Kenny said.  
Lee dropped his axe down on the man's leg  
"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!" The man screamed in pain.  
Lee rasied his axe again and then down again on his leg.  
"FUUUUUUUUUUAAAARRRGGGHHHHHHHHH!"  
Another chop.  
"FUUUAAARRRGGGGHHHHHHKKKKKK!"

"We don't have TIME for that! I'm sorry, but we have to go NOW!" Kenny ordered.  
There was only a little bit of his leg left to be cut and he'd be free.  
The last chop, the teacher stared at his leg and then fainted...  
"AARRGGgguuuhhh..."  
"Oh God...Uurrkkk..." Travis gagged at started throwing up.  
"S**t. Is he...?" Mark asked.  
"He passed out." Lee answered for him.  
"If he's alive, grab him and let's go!" Kenny ordered.

Mark knelt down and picked the man up and carried him on his shoulders.  
As soon as everyone started leaving, Lee turned to Travis who was still puking, "BEHIND YOU!" Lee shouted.

"TRAVIS!" Ben tried to run to him but Lee held him back.  
"Timothy!" Raph shouted and Tim started running for Travis.  
"Come on, come on! We gotta move!" Lee said, trying to make Tim stop running.  
"I've got this!" Tim said.  
"No, you don't!" You shouted to him.

As soon as Tim ran in front of Travis to protect him, a walker bit into his shoulder and that made Tim fall on top of Travis, making himself be trapped.  
"HEELLP-AHHHHH-ahhhggggrkkk!" Travis painfully got eaten and a walker pulled out one of his intestines.  
"NOOOOO!"  
**The Walking Dead: Episode 2: Starved For Help  
**  
Larry was working on the wall with a rock as a hammer.  
Clementine was waiting for her sister, guardian, and friends to come back, so she was passing the time by playing soccer with a pair of barrels for the goal with Leo and Donnie.  
Katjaa watched her son, Duck, color on some paper and smiled at him.  
Carley was watching the kids along with Katjaa, Lilly was too occupied keeping an eye on her dad and the forest, on watch.  
Larry glanced at his daughter and she smiled at him.  
Mikey was also watching Duck along with TC and Karai.

"What'ya gonna do? What'ya gonna do?" Leo taunted his brother as he guarded the goal.  
"How 'bout this?" Donnie asked as he kicked the ball super hard and in passed right through Leo's legs.  
"Aww, man!" Leo whined.  
Leo, Mikey, Donnie, and Karai walked over towards a small area with some lawn chairs.  
In the forest, Lilly heard rustling, and stood up with her rifle in hand.  
The noises of the banging against the barrels kept getting louder so Lilly whistled once for the signal to stop.

Everyone crouched down out of sight and Lilly kept her eye on the forest.  
"Get the gates open! We've got wounded!" Lee called from the forest, emerging with Mark, carrying an injured man, and Raph carrying a girl who seems to have been unharmed.  
You were following suit with the others.

"S**t. What the h**l are they doing?" Lilly growled.  
Everyone rushed to the gates and opened them.  
"Come on, come on!" Kenny said.  
"Oh my God!" Kat gasped.  
"What happened?!" Kat asked as everyone ran in through the gates.  
"Where should I put him?" Mark asked, referring to the man he was carrying.  
"Who the h**l are these people?" Larry asked, outraged.  
"Who's that?" Duck asked.  
"I don't have time to explain." Lee said.  
"Holy s**t..." Carley gasped.  
"Lee, are you okay?" Clementine asked.  
"What in the flying f**k is going on?!" Karai asked.  
"Get him into the truck, I'll see what I can do." Katjaa said as Mark and Ben laid him down on the truck.

"Kat, can you fix him?" Kenny asked.  
"Clem, don't look." You walked over and gave her a tight hug.  
"J**sus, Ken! I-I don't know!" Kat said.  
"Lee! LEE!" Lilly finally grabbed Lee's attention.  
"What the h**l?! You can't just be bringing new people here! What are you thinking?!" Lilly shouted.  
"Hey, you wanna calm down for a f**king minute?!" Kenny barked.  
"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Larry snarled.  
"No! I don't! I want to know why you thought bringing more mouths to feed was a good idea!" Lilly screamed.

"J**sus Ch**t." Mark said.  
"He would have died, if we left him!" Lee defended his decision.  
"So what?" Larry asked.  
"We are NOT responsible for every struggling survivor we come across! WE have to focus on OUR group! Right here, right now." Lilly demanded.  
"Well, hang on a minute, we haven't talked to these people yet, maybe they can be helpful!" Carley said.  
"Come on, Lilly! These are PEOPLE! People who are trying to stay alive just like us! We've got to stick together to survive!" Mark said.

"The only reason you're here is because you had food. Enough for ALL of us. But that food is almost gone, we've got maybe a weeks worth left, and I suppose you guys aren't carrying any groceries, are you?" Lilly asked Ben.  
"Uh...No..." Ben answered weakly.  
"Fine. You guys fight it out, then! Welcome to the family, kid." Mark left the argument.  
"Come over here and see what I drew." Clementine grabbed Ben's hand and tried to take him away.

"What? No, I-" Ben tried to protest but let Clem take him with her.  
"Just come on, Okay?" Clem said.  
"I'll see you in a bit, sweet pea." You said to her and turned back to the argument.  
"You know, you like to think you're the leader of this little group, but we can make our own godd**m decisions! This isn't your own, personal dictatorship!" Kenny scowled.  
"Oh, come on! You're being dramatic!" Carley said. "Everything always becomes a power struggle between you two, I'm not gonna be a part of that!" Carley walked away.

"Hey, I didn't ask to lead this group! Everyone was happy to have me distributing the food when there was enough to go around! But now that it's running out, suddenly I'm a godd**m Natzi!" She barked.

"Kenny's right! Yeah, you're in charge of the food and the schedules, but you're NOT in charge of people's LIVES!" Lee sided with Kenny.  
"Really?" Lilly asked.  
"You weren't there! Lee made a choice! END of story!" Kenny snarled and walked away from her.

"Look, once Katjaa patches that guy up, you can kick 'em out of here, send them out on there own. I couldn't care or less! But they at least deserve a fighting chance against the walkers." Lee said, "And for the record, Kenny wanted to leave those people behind." Lee added.  
"If Kenny would pull his head out of his a** for five seconds, he'd realize that I make these decisions to protect HIS family! We simply don't have enough food!" Lilly snarled.  
"You don't even deserve to be making these decisions! Lee does!" Raph and you defended.

"I don't see any of you stepping up to make the hard decisions! My girl's got more balls than all of you combined!" Larry butted in.  
"Oh really? Does Lilly have f**king mastery ninja training and f**king powers? NO! Just dumb ideas and decisions in her tiny little mind!" Raph screamed and than pulled you away from the argument without saying another word.

"Dad, please, why don't you go help Mark with the wall?" Lilly asked, finally making Larry leave.  
"You know what?! Since I'm doing such a sh**ty job, than you do it!" Lilly said, walking over to a backpack and taking out seven pieces of food.  
"You decide who get's to eat." Lilly said.  
"Well, it's defiantly not gonna be you." Lee thought to himself as he took the food.

"I only have seven pieces of food for TWENTY-ONE hungry people..." Lee thought...

Lee decided to give Clementine the first piece of food.  
"Here, Clem, you need something to eat." Lee said.  
You were sitting in front of Clem on s lawn chair and so was Raph.  
You two were holding hands and just resting.  
Lee handed her the half-an-apple and she smiled gratefully, "I love apples! Thank you. Are there more?" She asked hopefully.

"No, honey, that was the last one." Lee answered.  
"Oh, um..." Clementine paused.  
"Enjoy it, you deserve it." Lee smiled at her and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"You passing out food now?" Raph asked.  
"Yeah, Lilly has me doing it." Lee answered.  
"Well, make sure not to give any to Lilly or Larry." Raph said.  
"Oh, trust me, I won't." Lee chuckled and went on with his business.

"Hey, Duck, how about a little food?" Lee asked the young boy.  
The boy sat up and smiled happily at Lee.  
"Here." Lee handed Duck a piece of beef jerky.  
"Yes! Oh man, I'm so hungry!" Duck cheered happily.

Lee walked over to Carley, "Want something to eat?" He asked her.  
Finally, you noticed that Irma was awake and walking, she had a hand on her head and slowly walked over to you.  
"Uh...What happened?" She asked quietly.  
"I'll tell you later." You said.  
"Here." Lee handed Carley a package of cheese and crackers.  
"Me? What about you?" Carley asked.  
"You look like crap, Lee. When was that last time you ate?" Carley asked.  
"I'm okay." Lee reassured.  
"I want you to have this, okay? Unless you or Clementine starts feeling weak." Carley handed out an energy bar.

"I know I said it didn't matter whether you saved me or Doug, but-"

"You don't owe me anything, Carley." Lee said.  
She just stayed silent and rejected the food.

"Carley~?" You asked sweetly.  
"Yeah?" She looked at you.  
"Can you please take the rations? For me?" You gave her the best sad eyes you could make.  
"Sorry, (Y/n)." She shook her head and you pouted.  
"Hmpf..." You grunted.

"Sleeping any better?" Lee asked Carley.  
"No, I know we should be thankful for beds, but no, I'm not." Carley said.  
"Drugstore?" Lee asked.  
"Yeah." She answered.  
"When the shell are they gonna kiss?" Raph whispered to you.  
"In episode 3, this is episode 2." You whispered back.  
"Uh..." He groaned.

"Back in a bit." Lee said to Carley.

Clementine stood up from her coloring and walked over to Lee.  
"How you doing, Clementine?" Lee asked sweetly.  
"Okay..." Clem said.  
"Where's your hat?" Lee asked.  
"Yeah, where is it?" Raph joined in.  
"I don't know, can you help me find it?" She said.  
"Sure, when did you lose it?" Lee asked.  
"I had it a couple days ago." She answered.  
"I promise, if I find it, I'll let you know." Lee said.  
"Thank you." Clementine smiled brightly at the man in front of her.

"Okay, Clem. I've gotta take care of some things, why don't you go back to playing with Duck for a while?" Lee said.  
"Okay." Clem replied and then began coloring again.

"What're you drawing, Clem?" Raph asked.  
"Can you guess?" She grinned, holding up her picture of a tiger.  
"It's uh...A tiger...Right?" He asked.  
"Yep!" She smiled brightly.

**Lee's P.O.V...**

I walked over to Kenny, he was holding a pipe in his hands.  
"Want something to eat?" I asked, grabbing his attention.  
"Here, Kenny. Take this." I handed him a package of cheese and crackers.  
"How 'bout my boy? He eat yet?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I gave him something." I said.  
"Sure, then hand it over. I'm starved, thanks." Kenny smiled at me and took the food.  
Next stop was...Mikey.

"Hey, Mikey. Want something to eat?" I asked.  
"Is it pizza?" His eyes brightened up.  
"No, just rations." I chuckled.  
"Mikey, you always think it's gonna be pizza." Donnie said.  
"Well it might happen!" Mikey whined.  
"Well than I'm fine, give some to Karai or (Y/n)..." He shook his head.  
"Okay." I said simply, handing out a granola bar to (Y/n).

"I don't want anything, give some to the others." She said.  
"(Y/n)..." Raph sighed.  
"You should take it, you deserve it mostly, and you're not just eating for yourself anymore." I said.  
"When is your baby due anyway?" Leo asked.  
"I'm only two months pregnant, Leo...But in about seven months it'll be due...It's weird though, I haven't felt the baby kicking yet..." She sighed and took the food.

"You shouldn't feel the baby kicking until about 16 to 25 months." Donnie stated.  
'How much time 'till then?" Raph asked.  
"You got about 6 weeks to go." Donnie answered.

"Okay, then..."

"Is it gonna be a boy or girl?" Mikey asked.  
"I don't know." she said.  
"Strange, he's not that angry today..." Raph whispered to her.

"Karai, you hungry?" I asked.  
"Yeah..." She answered smugly.  
"Here." I handed her, her rations.  
"Uh..." She took it and looked at me.  
"I know, Leo told me you're not good at saying thank you." I chuckled.

Now Mark.  
"How's it going, Lee? From up here it looks like you're playing favorites." Lilly said from the top of the RV.

I walked over towards Katjaa and the teacher.  
"Is he gonna be okay?" I asked.  
"I don't know, can you give me a hand real quick?" She asked.  
"Sure. What do you need?" I said.  
"Just, apply some pressure here while I try to close this up." She said.  
"You know, I thought I was getting used to this, sewing up people's injury's...I mean, cuts and bruises are one thing but Lee, this man has no leg!" She said.

"I did the right thing." I said.  
"Yeah, I know you did, the right thing is just scary sometimes, I guess."

"Well, you've done all you can, Lee. Go ahead and check on the others, I need a little space here anyway." She said and I walked away.

Looking at the soccer ball, I sighed, "At least the kids have _something_ to keep them occupied."  
"Will you hold the d**med boards steady?!" Larry interrupted my thoughts.  
"I'm trying, I-I didn't realize I was getting this weak already." Mark said.  
"What do you want, a hand out? I've got sixty cents in my pocket, if you'll shut up and quit being such a pansy!" Larry scolded.

"How 'bout you shut up!" I heard Casey, Jassie, and Graham yell to him from somewhere else.  
"Here, eat something." I said to Mark, handing him a granola bar.  
"Thanks, Lee." Mark said.

"Need any help with the wall?" I asked.  
"Nope." Larry answered.  
"Actually, we could use your axe, mind if we take it?" Mark corrected Larry.  
"Yeah, give us that thing for a bit." Larry added.

"Here, Mark. This should help." I handed Mark the axe.  
"Hey! I'm the one doing all the work over here! You didn't think to give _me_ the axe?" Larry snapped.

"Come on, Larry! Cut Lee some slack! He knows you're just out to protect Lilly, he told me so! Just like he's doing with all his kids. Besides, Lee has more than one child to take care of." Mark said.  
"He-Uh...I just need some food! Going without a proper meal would make anybody cranky." Larry grunted and went back to his work.

I went over to Lilly, and nodded signaling it was over.  
"Not such an easy job, is it?" Lilly asked.  
"Never said it was." I replied.  
"I don't envy you, I don't know how you have the strength to do this everyday." I added.  
"I don't have a choice." Lilly sighed.

"Hey, thanks for looking out for me and my family." Kenny walked over to me.  
"Yeah, of course." I said.  
"Still, I guess some people aren't gonna be happy with your choices." Kenny sighed.  
"You're out?! What happened to MY food?!" Larry shouted.  
"Look at yourself, big guy!" April muttered.  
"There's none left." I said to him.  
"You keep treating people like this, and your days in this group are numbered!" Larry threatened.  
"You're one to talk, old man." Kenny grumbled.  
"Yeah! Well I don't see you working on that wall!"  
"Ken! Lee! Kids! Come here please." Kat called to us.  
**Your P.O.V...**  
All of you, except Clem, Duck, Ben, and everyone else followed Lee and Kenny.  
"He didn't make it, did he?" Kenny and Casey asked.  
"He lost too much blood." Kat sighed.  
"Godd**mit. I'm getting sick of this s**t!" Kenny groaned and kicked a rock.  
"Ken, come back! There's nothing-"  
"Let him go, Katjaa." Lee said.  
"But-"  
"He just needs time, it's been a rough morning." Lee sighed.  
"That man, you brought...I tried, but he was never going to survive." Katjaa sighed.  
"Well, at least he's not our problem anymore..." Lee said.  
"What about the other kid?" Kat asked.  
Just like in the game, the teacher in walker form grabbed Kat from behind.  
"Katjaa!" Lee tried to separate the two from each other.  
He soon got him off her and you, Raph, and Donnie ran over to her.  
"The axe! Hurry!" Lee called for Mark.  
Lee let his guard down, and the walker grabbed him.  
"AHH!" Lee screamed in panic and tried hitting his head against the side of the truck.  
After three tries, Mark rushed over.  
"MOVE!" Mark said getting the axe ready to swing.  
Lee pushed him back but the walker's body slid downwards as Mark swung the axe, so he missed.  
"S**t! It's stuck!" Mark said, struggling to pull the axe out.  
Finally, after you helped Katjaa, you rushed over to Lee and the walker.  
"Get away from him!" You shouted to the walker and started using your fire bending to burn the walkers face.  
Unfortunately, it didn't work.  
The now burnt walker crawled ontop of Lee and tried to eat him.  
Lee placed his foot on the walker's chest and kicked him away, and started crawling backwards until he fell out of the truck.

After he fell, the walker fell ontop of him and Lee was holding him back with his thumbs in the walker's eyes.  
"Shoot it!" Lee said to Carley who was getting her gun ready.  
"**BANG!**" Carley shot and the walker was done for.  
"Uh..." Lee groaned as he pushed the walker off of him.  
"You okay?" Carley knelt down next to him.  
"Yeah." Lee breathed heavily.  
"Why'd you bring him here in the first place, a**hole?!" Larry shouted.  
"Dad, calm down!" Lilly warned.  
"You're gonna get us ALL killed!" Larry continued.  
"Why didn't you tell us he was bitten?!" Kenny shouted to Ben after he comforted Katjaa.  
"WHAT?!" Ben shrieked.  
"He was bitten! And you didn't say a godd**m word!" Kenny said.  
"But he wasn't bitten! I swear!" Ben said.  
"Well your not-bitten friend came back to life and tried to kill my wife!" Kenny said through clenched teeth.

"What?! Wait...You all don't know?" Ben asked.  
"What the h**l are you talking about?!" Ken and Raph asked.  
"Language!" Splinter interrupted.  
"It's not the bite that does it! You come back no matter how you die! If you don't destroy the brain that's just what happens...It's gonna happen to all of us." Ben explained.  
"We're all infected? Everyone?!" Lee asked.  
"I-I guess so, I don't know, I've just seen people turn who I KNOW were never bitten." Ben sighed.  
"When I first saw it happen, we were all hiding out in a gym and everyone thought we were finally safe, but one of the girls- Jenny Pitcher, I think... I guess she couldn't take it, she took some pills...A lot of them. Someone went in the girls room the next morning and-God..." He sighed.

"Back off!" Carley shouted, aiming her gun at two men.

"Whoa, lady, relax! Me and my brother, we-we just wanna know if ya'll can help us out!" The taller one said.  
"I said back off!" Carley repeated.  
"Carley..." Lilly warned.

"Are you armed?" Lee and Leo asked.  
"Yeah, f-for protection, dead could be anywhere." The shorter one answered.  
"But uh...I think you've got the upper hand here." The taller one said.  
"Why do you need gas?" Carley gestured toward the gas can they were holding.  
"Our place is protected by an electric fence, generators provide the electricity." The shorter one said.  
"Our generators run on gas." The taller one added, "Look, we own a dairy farm a few miles up the road, if ya'll are willing to lower your guns we can talk about some sorta trade."

"How're ya'll doing on food? We've got plenty at the dairy." The shorter one said.  
"Lee, why don't you, Mark, Raph and (Y/n) check the place out? See if it's legit?" Lilly asked.  
"I'm going with you, I've got your back if anything seems fishy." Carley said.  
"So uh...What're ya'll thinking?" The taller one asked.

"You've got a deal. We'll bring SOME gas to your dairy, in exchange, you give some of your food to bring back. We'll see how it goes from there." Lee said.  
"Sounds fair. A couple gallons should keep out generators lasting for a while." The tall one said.  
"Who are these guys?" Mikey asked from beside you.  
"The tall one's Andy, the shorter one's Danny." You replied.  
"It'll be fine, Mikey, (Y/n's) an expert at this game, we'll be fine." Raph said, taking your hand.

**Later...**  
"So, this dairy, you guys really have food?" Mark asked.  
"Sure do, we lost most of the cattle but we've still got lots of milk, butter, and cheese stocked up." Andy said.  
"And with the vegetables we grow, we've got plenty of food." Danny added.

You, Raph, Lee, and Carley were a little behind.  
"It's nice to get away from that motel for a while, this Lilly, Kenny thing is starting to get ridiculous. Personally I'd be happier if you or the kids started to take charge more." Carley said.  
"No kidding." Raph sighed.  
"So, doesn't Mark die at the dairy?" Raph asked, remembering watching you play the second episode in the lair.  
"Yeah, we just gotta make sure he doesn't get hit with an arrow." You answered.  
"Kids?" Lee asked.  
"You know what I mean, (Y/n), Leo, Karai or somebody..." Carley corrected.  
"They are really mature, I'll give 'em that." Lee said, "But you'd think they'd want me for a leader?"  
"Sure, everybody looks up to you, Clementine mostly.  
"Well, not everyone thinks I'm so trustworthy." Lee sighed.

"Because of your past?" Carley asked, "Does anyone else know?"  
"Larry knows." Lee said.  
"Great, that can't be easy." She muttered.  
"Clementine knows. She was there when we were talking in the drugstore and asked me about it...I couldn't lie to her."

"What exactly did happen with the senator?" Carley asked.  
"You know what happened..." Lee said.  
"I only know what the press was told, I don't know your story." Carley sighed.  
"Sometimes I wonder if I should tell the group about it." Lee admitted.  
"You don't have too, what happened before doesn't matter anymore."

"Not sure everyone would see it that way." Lee said.  
"Maybe you're right. Listen, over the years, I've reported on some pretty messed up s**t, I've seen situations like yours a hundred times, it doesn't have to make you a bad man. In a way, this apocalypse is your redemption." Carley stated.  
"I uh...Really appreciate that." Lee smiled brightly.  
You grabbed his hand, making him look at you.  
You looked back at him and smiled lightly.

"I mean, thank God Lee showed up when he did, right, Lee?" Mark asked from up front.  
"Yeah, why don't you tell us a little more about yourself, Lee?" Andy asked.  
"Where're you from?" Danny asked.  
"I grew up in Macon." Lee answered.  
"Right here in the heart of Georgia!That's what I like to hear." Andy said.  
"Me and my brothers are from New York." Raph butted in.  
"That's a long way from home, huh?" Danny asked.  
"We uh...Lived in the sewer." Raph added.  
"Just you and your brothers?" Lee asked.  
"No, (Y/n) lived with us, Casey, April, Jasmine, and Graham would visit about every day, and Master Splinter lived with us." Raph corrected.  
"You guys shouldn't call him master, just Splinter, or father." Carley stated.  
"I know...We're just not used to calling him that." Raph sighed.

"Ya'll seem pretty settled in at the motor inn, who's running things over there?" Andy asked.  
"I am, you guys have any questions, you come to me. (Y/n) I guess is my second in command." Lee joked on the last part.  
Carley smiled.

"How many people you got over there anyway?" Danny asked.  
"Please don't say twenty-two please don't say twenty-one..." You thought.  
"Enough to defend ourselves." Lee answered.  
"Oh thank God!" You thought.  
"Well that's good, it's getting dangerous out there, well, you guys know." Andy said.  
"Well, we'd love to get you ALL out to the dairy. Like I said, we've got plenty of food, and quite frankly, we could always use an extra helping hand." Andy stated.

"In the summers, I used to help out on a goat farm." Ben said.  
"Yeah, that's great. Everything helps!" Danny said.  
"Momma's been running the dairy for as long as I can remember but now it's gettin-"

"You think you're gonna cut me out of this?!" You heard a hoarse voice shouted.  
"S**t! Get down!" Andy whispered.  
"No one's trying to cut you out of anything!" Another voice said, you all crouched down on the ground and saw two bandits ranting to each other.  
"F**kin' bandits." Danny grumbled.  
"Who?" Lee asked.  
"Those look like the people who raided my camp." Ben whispered.  
"Calm down, your paranoia is pissing everyone off!" One of the bandits said.  
"Who are they?" Raph asked.  
"Shh. F**king a**holes is who they are." Andy whispered.  
"There's only two of them." Carley said.  
"Oh no, there's a lot more." Danny said.  
"Yeah, and you know what? We ate it all! What are you gonna f**king do about it?" One of the bandits said.

"Don't worry. Danny and I have ya covered if something happens, but let's just wait this out and hope they move on." Andy said.

"F**K YOU!" The other bandit kicked the other one and shot him with his rifle.  
"F**K YOU! F**K YOU!" The bandit shot the other one three times and walked away.  
"J**sus!" Carley gasped.  
"A**hole." The bandit said and kept walking.  
"The world out here has gone to s**t. Come on, let's get to the dairy where it's safe." Andy said.  
You all stood up and continued walking.

**At The Dairy...**

"Here it is. St. John's family dairy." Andy said as you walked up to the front gate.  
"Ya'll can see how we kept this place so safe." Andy pointed toward the electirc fence.  
"The fence keeps them out?" Mark asked.  
"You bet'ya they fry like bugs in a zapper! We're pushing 4000 volts through that thing with generators and amps." Andy added.  
"I'm going to assume that's a lot." Carley said.  
"This is a really brilliant set up." Lee said.  
"Suits us just fine." Andy smiled.  
"This place looks untouched! You'd never know the rest of the world is in ruins." Carley stated, looking around.  
"It's worth protecting, hence all the juice." Andy stated.  
"I thought I saw ya'll with company coming down the drive!" Andy's mother approached.  
She had a partially annoying, but sweet accent.  
"Guys, this is our mama." Andy said.  
"I'm Brenda St. John, and welcome to the St. John dairy!" She said cheerfully.  
"This here's Lee. He's from Macon." Andy said.  
"A couple of our old farm hands were from Macon. They grow 'em good there." Brenda stated.  
"They've got a few more friends staying at the old motel." Danny said.  
"Oh my goodness, that place is pretty vulnerable. Have you got someone with survival experience to lead your group?" Brenda asked.

"I've got things under control over there. (Y/n), here, helps me." Lee answered.  
Andy and Brenda looked at you, and then your slightly big stomach.  
"What?" You asked.  
"Sorry to ask you this, but...Have you been eating a lot lately?" Andy asked.  
"She's actually pregnant, with my child." Raph said, grabbing your hand again.  
Andy and Danny's eyes widened and they looked at each other with...Worry?  
"Oh, when did that happen?" Danny asked.  
"About two months ago." Raph answered.  
"Well I hope you raise that kid well." Brenda said.  
"Anyway, I hope you know what you're doing. That ol' motor inn isn't as safe as it is here." Brenda added.

"Well, not that ya'll are here, we'll make sure you're safe and comfortable." Brenda said with a smile.  
"We're awful hungry." Lee sighed.  
"These are for ya'll, baked fresh this morning!" Brenda handed them a basket full of biscuits.  
"Amazing!" Carley complimented.  
"Can't get stuff like that anymore, not without a cow for butter and milk that's for sure." Danny said.  
"That's right. Hopefully Maybelle will make it through whatever she's got and be with us for a good long while." Brenda sighed.  
"You're cow is sick? What's she-" Lee began.  
"We have a vet! We could bring her here! We can help you folks out!" Mark said.  
"A vet? Oh, my! Our prayers have been answered!" Brenda exclaimed.  
"Maybe our whole group could come...For the day." Mark tried to make a deal.  
"Well, how 'bout this...Ya'll go get your veterinary friend and I'll prepare some dinner. A big feast for all you hungry souls." Brenda made the deal.  
"It'll be nice to have some folks to help out around here again. Danny, why don't you come help me out in the kitchen." She had Danny follow her into the house once again.

"Why don't I head back with the food and round up everyone for the trip back here." Carley suggested.  
"You might wanna take someone with you, remember those roads can be dangerous." Andy warned.  
"I can take care of myself." Carley stated.  
"Take this." Mark gave her his rifle.  
"Why don't you go ahead and take Ben along anyway?" Mark suggested.  
"Take care of yourself, Lee. See ya in a while." Carley said and walked off with Ben.  
"Mark, Lee, (Y/n), why don't ya take a look around. Once ya get settled in, I could use some help securin' the perimeter." Andy said.  
"Is there a problem?" Lee asked.  
"Sometimes, the dead get tangled up in the fence before they fry and end up knocking over a post. It'd be a big help if you could walk the perimeter. You could learn a little something about our fence. I'm gonna go top off the generators before they run dry. Come get me when you're ready." Andy said.

"You betcha." Mark said and Andy walked away.  
"This place is INCREDIBLE! It's got food! And that fence...Oh man that fence! If we play our cards right, this might turn out to be a place we can stay, so how do you wanna play this?" Mark asked.

"Before we can think about bringing our whole group to stay, we need to figure out if this place is as safe as they're tellin' us." Lee decided.  
"Obviously."Raph stated.  
"Right. Obviously THEY think it's safe, but is it safe enough for the kids? I noticed a broken swing over there. Not a big deal, but maybe there's other things not working that we just can't see yet." Mark agreed.

"And checking the fence perimeter sounds like a decent way to get a good look at their defenses." Lee added.

"All right, I'll keep my eyes open and you find out what you can from Andy." Mark stated.

**A/N: Sorry, guys...Gonna have to end it there, I wanna post something before school starts again tomorrow. I'll continue when I can and don't judge me for making you pregnant! Do. Not. Judge. This'll have an important part of the story.**

**(Another f***ing) A/N: Hi again, guys~! I'm gonna post the second part of, "Starved For Help," in this chapter, so I can save documents, blah blah blah, you already know the document problem so why am I still talking about this in the first place? I've talked about that way to long...Anyway, hope you enjoy~!**

Lee walked over to Andy, who was crouching by the generator.  
"Hi!" Andy greeted, standing up.  
"Hi..." Lee greeted back.

"I'm glad you guys decided to help us out. I noticed back at the motel, that you folks are pretty well armed. You've been stockpiling, huh?" Andy asked.  
"We've scraped together a good supply in the last few months. How about yourselves? What kind of protection do you have around here?" Lee asked.

"We've collected a few guns to protect ourselves, but we really only use 'em when we go off the property. When we're inside the perimeter the fence is all we need to keep us safe." Andy answered.

"An electric fence is enough to keep out walkers?" Lee asked.  
" "Walkers?" Is that what you call them? That's good," Andy laughed, "The old one wouldn't have, but Mac - He was our foreman - He figured out how to amp it up with the generators." Andy said.

"We used to sit out here some nights and watch the sons o' b**ches sizzle and pop when they got too close," Andy stated, "Closest thing to entertainment these days, I guess."

"These generators are enough to power the whole dairy?" Raph asked from an area close to Andy and Lee, along with you.  
"We got lots," Andy answered to all of you, "And we gotta keep trading for fuel as much as we can. But they all work together to do the trick, like us."  
"We can't be the first people you've invited up to the dairy." Raph stated, wrapping his arm around you.  
"Well, no, we've made similar deals with other folks, trading for gas and food, but ultimately they moved on. Looking for the people they lost contact with." Andy answered.

Lee then walked away, probably to fix the broken swing.

**Later...**  
"Mark, (Y/n), and I can help you with that perimeter, now." Lee said to Andy after he fixed the swing.  
"I'm coming, too." Raph said.  
"No." You said.  
"I gotta make sure you're okay!" Raph started.  
"Please? Besides, I got Lee and Mark with me." You pointed toward the two men.  
"...Fine." He sighed and walked away.  
"Okay, the fence stops a walker in about three or four seconds, but it gets overloaded if we leave the husks out there." Andy cautioned.  
"You know, Mark, (Y/n), and I can clear the fence ourselves if you want to stay here and finish up with the generators." Lee said.

"Well, that'd be great!" Andy exclaimed, "I'll turn off the northwest section, and if you guys could strip 'em off and look for any weak points, that'd be a big help." He added.  
"Sounds easy enough." Lee said.  
"Stay attentive, ya never know." Andy said.  
You and Lee nodded, walking away.  
"(Y/n), wait!" Raph ran up to you and turned you around by your shoulder.  
"Yeah?" You asked.  
"Mwah." He pecked your lips, making you blush.  
"Really? In front of Lee?" You asked with a smirk.  
"Just...Be careful." He said and pecked your lips again.  
You turned back around and faced Lee and Mark gawking at you.  
"What?" You asked.  
"Nothing, just the fact that you two are adorable." Mark smirked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Shut up, let's just go!" You said jokingly and walked past both of them.

**Later...**

You all were now walking to perimeter and...D**m, you walked far!

"So how's the place looking? Is it safe enough for us to stay...If we can?" Mark asked.  
"Yeah, it's pretty amazing what they've done with this dairy. But let's see what it takes to secure this fence before drawing any conclusions." Lee answered.  
"I can't wait until everyone's out here. Everyone besides Larry..." Mark said  
"He wouldn't be such a pain in the a** if you weren't telling him we were talking behind his back all the time!" Lee scolded, remembering that moment at the motor inn.

"I-I'm sorry, alright?" Mark sighed.  
"I try to be civil at least!" Lee ranted.  
"TRUTH!" You said in a deep voice.  
Mark smiled and laughed, "He's too busy being cranky to notice that."  
"I think he's to cranky to notice anything." You muttered.  
"No s**t." Lee said.

Now, you approached a walker with a crow pecking at it, and it flew off with a piece of flesh from the rotting corpse.  
"There's one." Mark pointed at it.  
"Ugh...F**king disgusting." You groaned, putting a hand over your mouth and nose.  
"Maybe you shouldn't have come along..." Lee thought aloud.  
"Eugh..." Mark groaned.  
Lee lightly kicked the walker's leg, "Lee, it's dead." Mark stated.  
"Come on, let's push it off." Lee said.  
He looked at a light bulb sticking out of the fence.  
"Andy said, when this fence is working, the walkers go up like a tree branch on a power line. If those lights are out that means the fence is off, right?" Mark asked.  
"It better be." Lee stated.

Lee brought his axe out, which he carried in his back pocket and attempted to push him off.  
(Not lying, in the game, he puts EVERYTHING in his back pocket.)  
"Looks like he's stuck." Lee said.  
He reached his hand up, and pulled an arrow out of the walker's neck to he could push it off.  
"Disgusting..." Lee and you said simultaneously, then he pushed it off the fence.

"Come on," Lee said, "I'm sure there's still a few more."  
You all started walking again.  
"Once this fence is patched up, this place'll be a fortress! God, can you imagine not having to worry about the walkers anymore?" Mark daydreamed.  
"It's useless without gas. We might need food, but the St. Johns need gas too." You said.  
"Not many drivers these days, (Y/n). We could scrounge up a years worth of gas, easy." Mark said.  
"Then why'd they come to us in the first place? They could've just done that instead of coming to us." Lee stated.

"Anyway, what're your take on the brothers? They seem to have this place tied down pretty well."  
"We've got enough people to take this place by force if we have to." Lee stated.  
"Sheesh, Lee. You sound like Kenny." Mark said.  
"There's another one." You pointed to another walker leaning against the fence, dead. It was also starting to make two posts leaning forward.  
"I see it." Lee said.

Lee took out his axe again and pushed the walker off...But the walker still held onto the fence with it's hands.  
"Sheesh, the fence burnt right into it's hands..." Lee stated.  
He chopped one hand off, and then the other, making it fall over.  
"Ya never get used to the smell, do ya?" Mark asked.  
"Heheh. Nope." Lee chuckled.

"Ch***t, I can't stop thinking about dinner." Mark sighed. "Thanks for the rations earlier. It's not easy eating in front of the kids, but it's all that's keeping me on my feet right now."  
"Well, at least some of the kids got something to eat." Lee said, looking at you.  
"I'm hungry too, Mark." Lee sighed.  
"Do you think they're gonna be good for it? Dinner for a whole group of people?" Mark asked.  
"If they've got as much food as they say, I think so." Lee answered.  
"I bet Raph's really happy that you'll be able to eat a proper meal!" Lee said happily, looking at your stomach.  
"So...You and Raph...?" Mark questioned.  
"Uh...Yeah..." You bit your lower lip and blushed.  
"Do you want a girl or a boy?" Mark asked.  
"I personally want a girl...but a boy would be awesome too." You answered.  
"A girl, huh? You think it'll be a mutant or a human or both?" Lee asked.  
"I actually hope both, it'll give them a small advantage for surviving." You answered.  
Now, you spotted another walker, the last one actually, it was where some of the walkers were getting in.  
"Come on, I think I see where they're getting in." Mark said.  
"This one must've knocked it over trying to get through. He's tangled up in there pretty good. Come on, help me get this thing back in place so we can get Mr. Crispy off of here." Mark said.

"I think we'd get better leverage from the other side." Lee said.  
"Good idea, Nggrrhh..." Mark grunted as he hopped over the fence to the other side.  
He knelt down and got ready to push one of the posts up.  
Instead of jumping all the way, Lee stepped in between the spaces of the barbed wire and then helped you to the other side.  
Since you knew what was happening next, you knelt down by the tractor behind the guys.  
They two men lifted the fence posts up pretty quickly...Maybe you could save Mark if you were quick.  
Just like in the game, the fences turned on.  
"Holy f**k! What just happened?!" Mark jumped back in shock.  
"The fences are on!" Lee gasped.  
"Why the h**l would he turn the fence on!? He knows we're out here!" Mark said.  
"Mark watch out!" You screamed, and he started to turn around, but it was to late.  
Mark got shot with an arrow in the shoulder.  
"AHH!" Mark shouted in pain.  
"I told you what would happen you sons of b**ches!" You heard a voice from the forest.  
"What the-?" Lee gasped.  
"Get to the gate!" Lee ordered, and started running with Mark towards the gate, but you stayed in the same spot since more arrows came toward the two.  
"Get down!" Lee ordered, and ran behind the tractor with you.  
"You a**holes!" Another voice shouted.  
"JES**!" Mark dodged another arrow that almost hit his feet.  
"We had an agreement! Now you're f**ked!" The voice shouted, and more arrows kept coming, but you were sorta safe.

"Who the f**k is that?!" Mark asked.  
"No idea!" Lee answered."  
"F**k! Now what?!"  
"With the fence on, that gate is our only way out!" Lee said.  
"Can't hide forever!"  
"We don't know you!" Lee shouted to the people in the woods.  
"Try and lure them out in the open!"  
"Behind the tractor!"  
Lee looked at one side, or the back side of the tractor and pulled the plow lever to it lifted up.  
"I see ya!"  
You quickly stood up and gave them the middle finger, then ducked back down.  
"I see 'em!"  
"I can do this ALL day!"  
Lee looked to the front of the tractor and pulled the chock out of the way of the front tire, so it would move forward.  
"C'mon, if we can reach the gate, we get through this fence and back to the house!" Lee said as the tractor started moving forward.  
"Agh! S**t!" Mark groaned in pain.  
"They're on the move!"  
"It ain't right, we had a deal!"  
"Give us the food!"  
"Where's our food you a**holes?!"  
Soon enough, the tractor bumped into one of the dead bodies they pushed down earlier.  
"What happened?" Mark asked.  
"S**t. It's one of the dead we pushed down earlier. I'm gonna have to move it." Lee said, and he grabbed the arms of the dead walker and pulled him outta the way.  
"Don't think I can't see ya!"  
"Move closer!"  
The tractor started moving again.  
"I already got one of ya!"  
"Where do you think you're going?!"  
"Another one?" Mark asked as the tractor hit another walker.  
"How many of those things did we push down?!" Mark asked.  
"I gotcha now!"  
Lee grabbed the arms of the walker but the walker came back to life and tried to bite Lee's wrist.  
"S**t!" Lee screamed.  
Lee kicked the walker twice and eventually ripped the walker's torso apart from it's legs.  
Blood spurted out from the walker and Lee drag/throwed it behind him.  
"You okay?" You and Mark asked.  
"Yeah...Barley." Lee answered and the tractor kept moving again.  
Unfortunately, the walker still tried to crawl over to Lee and Mark and you.  
"Come on, the gate's right there!" Mark said.  
"You f**ked with us, now we take what we want!"  
An archer somewhere shot the walker in the eye, thank God.  
The tractor ran into a silver-building-thingy-magiger and Lee kicked the fence door open, and ran away with you and Mark.  
"Let's get out of here!" Lee said.  
"You lucky sons of b**ches! Go 'head and _run_! We ain't going nowhere!" A bandit shouted.

**Back At The Dairy...**  
You, Lee, and an injured Mark ran all the way back to the house, and as soon as Andy and Raph saw you, they ran over.  
(Bet some of you weren't expecting this, huh?)

Lee pushed open the gate, letting you and Mark inside. Mark was panting heavily and holding his hurt shoulder in pain.

"Lee, what's wrong?!" Andy asked, and Danny emerged from the house.  
"(Y/n,) are you okay?!" Raph asked, hugging you and then looking you over, making sure you're not hurt.

"I'm fine, sweetie, I'm fine." You answered calmly.  
"The electric fence came on! Some people started attacking from the woods and we got trapped between them and the fence!" Lee answered angrily.

"Holy s**t! A-Are you okay?!" Danny ran over.  
"I...I heard Mark yell and thought y'all were giving me the all clear! Man, I am real sorry." Andy said.

"Oh, my Lord! What happened to you, sweetheart?!" Brenda came outside from the house.  
"It was those bast**ds in the woods, Mama." Andy answered.  
"Yeah...I'll be all right once it's out, but godd**m it hurts!" Mark croaked.  
"Hey, y'all!" You head Kenny greet from the gate with all the others...Except Ben and Carley.

"Mark! Oh my God, what happened?!" Katjaa screamed.  
"He got shot with an arrow." Lee said.  
"Chr**t! Are you gonna be okay?" Lilly asked, running over towards you with the others.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I should just...Pull it out..." Mark said.  
"No, no, no. Let me help you." Donnie stepped forward.  
"What're you gonna do, kid? Put some ice on it?" Mark croaked, but still laughed.  
"I'm not just a kid, I'm a doctor too." Donnie said.  
"Donnie's the brain of the bunch." Lee clarified to Mark.  
"Honey, c'mon, Brenda's got you. Donnie, c'mon inside with me," Brenda said to Don.  
"We'll have you all sorted out." Brenda said to Mark and helped him go inside.  
Katjaa started to walk away with them too.  
"Well, you must be the vet." Brenda said to Kat.  
"Mark..." You sighed.  
"He'll be okay...Right?" Mikey asked you.  
"Mikey..." You whispered what happened in the game to him, and his pupils got smaller in shock and fear.  
"What kind of s**t is this?" Larry asked, shocked...Well, still better then being angry.

"We ran into some people on the way here...Bandits, I guess. I think it was them that attacked us." Lee answered calmly.  
"They gave us a lot of problems in the beginning, killed a bunch of our farmhands. We were able to get 'em to stop by making a deal." Andy said.  
"You KNEW about these people?!" Kenny, Casey, and Leo asked.  
"Food for protection. Not like we had much of a choice, but they DID stop hasslin' us." Danny explained.  
"Bulls**t." Raph muttered.  
"Language!" Splinter scolded.  
"Does it look like that really matters right now, Splinter?!" Raph shouted.  
"Father...Raph's right." Karai said.  
"Chr**t, maybe you were right about this place, Lee." Lilly said.  
"So much for your "Deal." Lee said.

"Those s**theads broke the agreement!" Andy stated.  
"Look, I'm sorry, Lee. If I had any inklin' they were gonna give you guys trouble, we woulda' gone out there with you!" Andy said.  
"Yeah, you should'a let me come." Raph sighed.  
"Listen, we may have had an agreement with these people but we will NOT stand for this s**t." Andy said.  
"Ain't no way we're gonna let those sons o' b**ches get away with this." Danny added.  
"Thank you!" April and Jasmine sighed in relief, they knew what was gonna happen, too but went with the story.  
"You know where these a**holes are?" Kenny and Graham asked.  
"They're hard to pin down, but I think I know where at least ONE of their camps are." Danny said.  
"When you're ready to go scope out that bandit camp, come find us." Danny added, and walked away.

"Bandits? Are you serious? This place isn't safe, we can't stay here." Lilly stated.  
"That's probably the only time I'm gonna agree with you." Raph said to her.  
" "Not safe?" This place is a h**l of a lot safer than that motor inn! I think all of us and our guns can handle a couple of punks with bows and arrows!" Kenny argued.  
"What we need to do is find a way to get our whole group out here to stay. Take this place over if we have to." Kenny stated.

"Whoa, cool your jets there, Rambo. These are nice people. Let's not do anything to get us thrown out before we eat." Larry said calmly.  
"I'm gonna head out and help Dan deal with these bandits. You guys should try to make friends with Andy and Brenda while I'm gone." Lee said.  
"Well that's easy. I've got charm coming outta my a**." Larry said.  
"Yeah, that's _real_ charming, dad." Lilly said sarcastically.  
"Where's Ben and Carley?" Lee asked.  
"Yeah." Raph piped up.

"Since Carley and Ben ate some of the food on the way back to get us, she volunteered to stay behind and watch the motor inn until we get back." Lilly said.  
"No, you made her and Ben stay behind." Jasmine butted in.  
"Hey, Lee? Can I come help you with the bandits?" Raph and Casey asked.  
"...Sure, I guess..." Lee answered.  
"Hey, kids! Look what Lee fixed up for ya!" Andy said and pointed to the swing.  
"A swing! I love swings! Just like at my treehouse! Come on, Duck!" Clem said excitedly and ran over to the swing.  
"I'll hang out with Clem and Duck." You and April said.  
"I'll go too." Karai walked over with them, and Splinter followed suit.  
"Ok, have fun." Leo smiled warmly.  
Before Clem got over to the swing, she said, "Thanks Lee! You're the best!"  
"No wonder you're the leader of this group!" Andy smiled brightly.

Lee walked over towards the swing and saw..._Duck_ on it. Clem was waiting patiently and Kenny was pushing him.

"Hey, Clem, do you like the swing?" Lee asked.  
"Yeah, it's fun! Thanks for fixing it!" She smiled.  
"Anytime, sweet pea." Lee said.  
"Aww~" April said.  
"Will you push me on it?" Clem asked.  
"Sure, happy to push you on the swing." Lee smiled warmly.  
"Mind if Clementine takes a turn?" Lee asked.  
"All right, Duck, let's let Clementine have a try for a bit." Kenny said.  
"Okay!" Duck smiled at his friend and jumped off the swing.  
Clem gently sat on the wooden seat and held onto the rope-chains.  
Lee smiled at this cute moment and started pushing the swing.  
"How are you holding up Clementine?" Lee asked.

"I'm okay, I guess. Are you okay?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I'm just a little worried about Mark." Lee answered.  
"Us too." April sighed.  
"Is Mark going to be okay?" Clem asked.  
"He got lucky out there. Could have been a lot worse." Lee said.  
"Lee's right, Clementine." Splinter agreed.

"Are you going to find the people who hurt Mark?" She asked.  
"We have to make sure they don't hurt anyone else." Lee said.  
"Be careful. I want you to stay lucky, too." Clem said.  
"Ever since I met you I've had good luck, so don't worry." Lee said.  
"Okay."

"What do you think of the dairy?" Lee asked.  
"It's pretty. It reminds me of how things used to look before." She answered.  
"Yeah, it is beautiful, isn't it?" Karai said, looking around her.  
"Yeah, it does."  
"Do you think things will ever get back to how they were?" She asked.  
"Uh...I don't think so." Lee sighed.  
"Lee?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I miss my family..."  
"I know, Clem. I miss mine, too." Lee sighed again.

"Don't worry, we're safe here, now." Lee said.  
"As long as the bad people don't get me too, right?" She asked.  
"I won't let what happened to Mark happen to you." Lee confirmed.  
"Promise?"  
"I promise." Lee said.  
"All right, Clem. That's enough for now." Lee said, and Clem got off the swing.  
"Okay. Thanks for pushing me." She smiled back at him.  
"Of course. It's all yours!" Lee turned to Duck and Kenny.  
"Yeah!" Duck cheered and hopped back on the swing.  
"Okay, Duck, don't pop a gasket." Kenny said, and started pushing Duck again.

Lee started to walk away but you stopped him.  
"Hey...Lee?" You asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Uh...Can you think of baby names?" You asked.  
"Isn't choosing baby names a little early right now?"  
"Nothing is too early!" You answered.  
"Hmm, let's see...How 'bout...Luke if he's a boy, and if it's a girl...How about Lilly?" He suggested.  
"Like the Lilly we know?" You asked.  
"No, I just think your child's name should be the name of a beautiful flower, and it'll probably be a beautiful flower like you and Clem." He said sweetly.  
You had a faint smile grow on your face and he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.  
You quickly embarrassed him, mumbling a, "Thank you." In his chest.  
"You're welcome, sweetie." He rubbed your back...Then stopped the hug, and his pupils and irises got slightly smaller.  
"What?" You turned around and saw April, Karai, Kenny, Duck, and Clementine smiling warmly at you.  
"Aww, that's cute." Kenny said, then pretended to gag.  
"Ah, shut up, man!" You said and he laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna get Casey and Raph and go scope out that camp with Danny." Lee said.  
"Okay." You nodded, and he walked away.

**Casey's P.O.V...** (I know it's weird to be in Casey's P.O.V. but I need to use other character's P.O.V's so they're not completely outcast, otherwise, there's no reason for them to be in here.)

For some reason, the others and I decided hang out with Larry the douche-bag and Lilly the douche-bag-chick.  
"So, how'd you become mutant freaks in the first place?" Larry piped up.  
"What the f**k did you just say?" Mikey and Donnie asked.  
"_DAD_!" Lilly scolded.  
"Hey, I'm just asking!" Larry said.  
Leo sighed, "Well if you must know, and apparently, you must, we fell in mutagen from aliens from another dimension, and that's how we came to be." Leo answered abruptly.

Thank God, Lee showed up, things we probably about to get bad.  
"Hey, Raph, Casey, you ready to go?" He asked.  
"Yeah." We both answered.  
"Be careful." Mikey said to Raph.  
"I will, little brother." Raph hugged him and then we followed Lee to the porch where Andy and Danny were.

"Fellas." Lee greeted.  
"How are ya feelin', Lee? I'm really sorry you almost got killed out there. We should have told you how dangerous it was." Andy said.  
"No s**t." Lee stated.  
"You saw what they did to your buddy. Nobody's safe here until we start to fight back." Danny said.  
"Yeah, Danny's right." Raph agreed.  
"But how?" Lee asked.  
"The four of us should go out and do some recon, then we'll all mount up for some revenge." Danny answered.  
"H**l, yeah." Andy piped up.  
"Who the f**k are these people in the woods?" Lee asked abruptly.  
"We don't know. We think some of 'em used to work at the big box up the way." Andy answered.  
"Save Lots." Danny corrected.  
"Yeah. Anyway, they're nutty as h**l and get mad when they're hungry." Andy said.  
"That'd seem like a good place to search for supplies too, did that place have baby stuff?" Raph asked.  
"Yeah, you name it! Cribs, clothes, food, diapers, anything ya need!" Andy answered.  
"Good, hopefully they still have baby stuff there." Raph said.  
"You're _really_ excited for this baby, aren't ya?" Danny asked.  
"Shell yeah."  
"So, are y'all ready to head out there and fine their camp?" Danny asked.  
"Yeah. It'll be a good opportunity to find out what we're up against. Let's do it." Lee said.  
"I'll stay here and hold down the fort." Andy stated.  
"Remember: We're just doing reconnaissance for now, no use getting ourselves killed." Danny said.

**Raph's P.O.V...**

We all started heading out but (Y/n) and Clem stopped us.  
"Are you going now?" Clem asked me and Lee.  
"Yeah. We'll be back soon, girls." Lee answered.  
"Please be lucky." Clem said.  
"We will." Lee said and started heading off with Casey and Danny.  
"I'll see ya girls later." I hugged both of them and gave (Y/n) a quick kiss.  
"I love you." She whispered.  
"Me too." I said and then left.

(Me: Aww, wasn't that adorable~)  
(You: Back to the story!)  
(Me: Jeez Louise! Angry much?)

**At The Camp...**

We were pretty close to the camp now, at least that's what Danny was saying.

Lee had a rifle Danny gave him and Danny had a rifle, too.  
Casey had his "Precious" hockey stick, and I had my sais.

"You see anything?" Danny asked.  
"Not yet." Lee answered.  
"I know it's around here. It's gotta be close." Danny stated.

Lee and I noticed something on the ground, a can of soup?  
Lee knelt down and nudged the can with the front of his rifle.

He got back up and continued walking.  
"Here!" Lee pointed towards a small camp.  
"Oh s**t! You found it?" Danny asked in amazement.  
Lee gave us a hand-signal to take cover behind some trees and we did.  
Lee popped out from behind the tree and lifted his gun up.

"You see anybody?" Danny whispered.  
"Stay on your guard." Lee ordered.  
Quietly, Danny walked over towards the tent.  
"Watch my back, guys, I'm gonna check out the tent." Danny whispered.  
He slowly crept up to the tent with Lee aiming his gun at the tent entrance, which was slightly open.

He stuck the front of his gun in the open part of the tent and pushed it to the side so he could see the whole tent.  
Nothing.  
"Clear." Danny clarified.  
"This camp's too small. It can't be their main base." Danny groaned.  
"That's what I was thinking." Lee said.  
"Take a look around anyway. There's probably some s**t around here they stole from us." Danny said.  
I looked around a little and saw a bunch of Save Lots boxes.  
I rushed over to them and started searching them.  
"You searching for baby food?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped back.  
"Casey, you a**hole!" I said and lightly punched his arm.  
"Sorry." He said.  
"Anyway, might as well search for some more stuff to bring back with us besides the food we're getting tonight." I said and continued searching.  
"I'll search with ya." He said and started to search a different box.  
I opened one box and saw a BUNCH of candy bars and stuff like that in there.  
"What the f**k?" I asked excitedly.  
"What?" Casey asked, and leaned over my shoulder to see.  
"Holy s**t! Candy!" He said a little to loudly.  
"Shh!" I said.  
"We should save this, for the others." I said.  
He resumed searching the other box he had and pulled out some cans of soup.  
"Cool, I bet be can make a fire and cook some of that." I said.  
He started searching again and pulled out some...Marsh mellows?  
"Ew, marsh mellows!" He grimaced.  
I gasped, "You hate marsh mellows?!"  
"They're gross." He stated.  
"Well Mikey, (Y/n) and I love 'em, so I'll put it in the candy box." I said.

I sealed the box closed again and so did Casey.  
"Well, looks like we got some extra stuff to eat." He said happily.  
"Yeah." I agreed, and began searching more.  
"So...Uh...Does, April ever talk about me...Ever?" He asked.  
"...I don't really talk to her much." I said.  
"You're her friend! Shouldn't you talk to her alot?" He asked.  
"I don't know..." I muttered.

**Lee's P.O.V...**

I walked over to a kettle that was over a fire pit but no fire.  
"Just water." I mumbled as I opened the lid and then closed it.  
I walked over to a table with some crates and boxes, Raph and Casey were talking and searching boxes on another table.  
"Holy s**t! Candy!" I heard Casey say.  
"Candy?" I thought.  
I searched the boxes and crates but there was nothing.  
I noticed something behind one of the boxes...A camcorder?  
Danny walked away from the tent and Raph and Casey were now behind me carrying three Save Lots boxes, then they set them down.

"I'm gonna search the tent." I told them.  
" 'Kay." Casey said and stood beside me.  
I stepped inside and crouched down.  
The first thing I saw was a kid-sized mattress and a photo of a kid and her mom...And a bloody bunny doll.  
"Maybe with some cleaning, you can give that to Clem." I heard Raph say from behind me.  
"Yeah, I guess so. Can you put it in one of your boxes?" I asked.  
"Sure, man." He said and I handed him the doll.  
I looked at the adult sleeping back and saw something under the cover.  
"...The h**l?!" I asked as I picked up Clementine's hat.  
"Don't you f**king move!" I heard a woman say from behind me.

**Raph's P.O.V...**

"S**T!" Danny screamed, and turned around aiming his gun at the woman...It was Jolene from the game...Honestly after this part, I never really paid much attention in the game, now I can't remember what happens next.  
"Put your guns down." Jolene said, "I ain't going back, you tell 'em Jolene ain't going back!" She said, aiming her crossbow at us.  
"Hey, we had a deal! No shooting as long as we gave you food!" Danny said.  
"What the f**k happened?" Danny asked.  
Lee showed me and Casey Clem's hat.  
"Holy f**k..." I gasped.  
"You had a deal with THEM. I ain't THEM." Jolene said.  
"I know you." Jolene said to Danny, "I know what you are, and I know what you do." Jolene said.  
"You don't know me!"

"You steal my s**t! You steal EVERYTHING from me!" Jolene shouted.  
"Why are you alone up here? What happened to you?" Lee asked.  
"Well that's a h**l of a question, mister...But sweet...Something I haven't heard in a long time..." She said.  
"They told me I'd be safe with them! The men who lived there! But it weren't safe! Not for me, and not for my girl..." She whimpered, "They didn't treat her nice."

"Okay, I feel really bad for her..." Casey whispered to me.

"Not at all," Jolene continued, "They took her away! Into the woods, wouldn't tell me where, and I begged 'em! Every way I could think! They just laughed!" Jolene had tears forming in her eyes now, and Lee's expression changed from stern, to sad.  
"Ha ha ha! So I killed 'em." Jolene laughed, "And I'm staying here 'til she comes back to me." She continued, "One way or another...She'll come back." She whimpered.

"Now maybe you didn't hear me last time, when I asked you sweet, put your d**m guns down!"  
"You think I won't kill you?! I'm gonna take a nice sharp arrow and shoot it right through your eyeball, into your godd**m brain!" She sneered.

"You're not men! You're monsters! ALL men are monsters! Take what they want and then destroy it all! Take a can of soup, take a little girl, it's all the f**king same to you!" She shouted.  
"Where did you get this hat?!" Lee asked.  
"The little girl." She answered.  
"You STOLE it from her!" Lee shouted.  
"So what if I did? You stole her from me!" She shouted.  
"What the h**l are you talking about?!" I shouted at her.

"You know what? I've changed my mind, I'm putting this arrow right through your BALLS! Yeah! Right through! String 'em up on that tree! Then I'm gonna go down to that farm and shoot every person I see! Even the pregnant one, (Y/n!)" She threatened.

Nope. I didn't feel bad for her anymore.

"Look! There's four of us, and one of you! No matter what happens, ONE of us is gonna kill you!" Lee threatened.  
"Like _you_ could kill me! They couldn't kill me! They tried, killing everywhere! Take ALL the dead folks you want, we'll make more!"

"Go on! Tell 'em boy! Tell them what you've got in mind for-"  
**"BANG!"** A gunshot rang out.  
Jolene was shot in the head.  
And she fell to the floor, blood seeping out of her head.  
Danny shot her.  
We all turned to him in shock.  
"God d**mit." Danny exclaimed.

"You straight up murdered that woman!" Lee shouted, lowering his gun.  
"Hardly, she had a crossbow pointed at my forehead!" Danny retorted.  
Lee sighed and shook his head.  
Danny stared at Jolene's lifeless body, her eyes were still open, and he shot her straight through the f**king forehead.  
Okay...I feel sorry for her again.  
"It's a clean shot though...Right through the forehead. That''s good shootin' right there. Still, what a waste." Danny said.

"So that's it? We going back?" Lee asked.  
"If they ain't here, I don't know where they are. And it ain't a good idea to go tromping through the woods looking for 'em. So yeah, we head back." Danny said, "Once they see this...They'll get the message."  
He walked over to her and stared at her body, and picked up her crossbow.  
"Hey, boys." Danny said to me and Casey.  
"Yeah?" We turned to him.  
"Which one of you want this? You need a weapon better then those." He said.  
We both looked at each other.  
"I guess I'll take it." I said, reaching out for it.  
"Do you even know how to use that thing?" Lee asked.  
"I'm pretty sure it sorta has the same basics of a regular gun, so yeah." I said and took the rope that was tied to it and slung in over my shoulder.

"C'mon." Danny said and started walking forward.  
Casey and I took the boxes and followed Lee and Danny.

Lee took one last glance at Jolene, in sadness, then began walking again.

**Back At The Dairy...**

"Man, that was a h**l of a ride, huh?" Danny asked.  
"Jes**, Danny." Lee sighed, tossing him the rifle he borrowed.  
"What? You ain't getting soft on 'em are ya? Not after what they did to your friend." He said.  
"You're back! What happened?" Brenda asked from the porch steps.  
"Handled it, mama." Danny confirmed.

I saw (Y/n) open the barn doors and waved at me to come inside.  
I decided to follow her.

**Lee's P.O.V...**

I walked over to Brenda and she sat on the porch steps.  
"This isn't what Terry would've wanted..." Brenda sighed.  
"Terry?" I asked.  
"My husband. Miss him everyday." She sighed.

"Then screw it up for everybody then, why don't you?!" I heard Lilly shouted at Kenny, pointing her finger at him.  
"Oh calm down, princess. I'll do it myself!" Kenny walked off.

"What's going on with them?" I asked.  
"Dunno. Squabblin', looks like. A lotta tension with ya'll, huh?" Brenda asked.  
"Don't mind them. It's how they are." I said, "Each of them wants to be in charge, you know?"  
"Well, it's probably just the hunger talkin'." She replied, "We all get a little testy. We'll fix that shortly!"

I shook my head...  
"And Lee, don't worry your head about them bandits. I'm sorry you've seen more violence then I'da thought in your short time, but ya'll are safe here. Don't worry." She confirmed with a smile.

"Think I'll have a look around." I said.  
"Don't wander too far. Dinner will be ready before you know it." She smiled, "And thank your friend Katjaa again for me. She and the kids are in the barn with the cow. That woman is a life saver!"

I walked away and saw Clem open the barn doors and wave at me, then shut them again.  
I pulled her hat out of my back pocket, I bet she'll be happy to see this.

I walked over to the barn and opened the door, walking inside.

When I walked in, Clem and Duck were sitting by each other and watching the cow.  
Andy was sitting on a small bench by the cow and Kat was sitting in the corner.  
(Y/n), Raph, and their mutant/ninja group were standing around, except for (Y/n) and Raph, they were sitting behind Duck and Clem.

Duck tilted his head to the side to look in the cow's eye, and the cow shook it's head.  
"It's okay, Clementine, you can pet her." Kat said sweetly.  
Clem looked towards me for permission.  
"It's okay, go ahead." I smiled at this cute moment.  
She slowly stepped forwards and pet the cow.  
"Woah..." She smiled, "Katjaa says Maybelle could have her baby tonight!" Clem cheered.  
"We'll see, Clementine." Kat said.  
"Another one's having a baby too, huh?" Raph asked, wrapping his arm around (Y/n).  
"Shut up..." She blushed.

This...Weird block-thingy-magiger caught my eye.  
"What's this thing?" I asked.  
"Daddy said it's called a salt lick." Duck answered.  
(Be prepared for a funny moment~! xD)  
"Yeah, but don't lick it, it's gross!" Clem laughed.  
I crossed my arms and smiled, "Did you lick it?"  
"I don't know..." She lied.  
(Y/n), Raph and the others behind me started cracking up.

"Here Clementine." I got her hat out of my pocket and showed it to her.  
Everyone smiled as I handed her her hat.  
"My hat! You found it!" She exclaimed, putting her hat on her head, just like (Y/n's), "I knew you'd find it! You said you would!" She hugged me excitedly.  
"Listen, did you...Give your hat to anyone?" I asked.  
"No." She answered.  
"Did you see any strangers around the motor inn who might have taken it?"  
"No...Why?"  
"It's probably nothing," I knelt down to her height, "Just let me know if you see anything like that." I said.  
"Okay, I will." She said.  
"Hey, Lee. Do you think you'll ever have kids?" She asked.  
"I'd like to someday, maybe a little girl like you and (Y/n)." I smiled at her.  
"That's nice, you'd be a good daddy." She said.  
"Do you wanna pet the cow with me?" She asked.  
"Nah, but you go on ahead." I said.  
"She looks skinny..." I looked at Maybelle.  
"Hey, there, Andy." I greeted.  
"Yeah?"  
"We met this woman up in the woods. She seemed to know your brother." I said.  
"Yeah. He...Uh...Probably talks a little more than he oughta." He stuttered...Something's not right here.  
"Uh...When you you think...Uh...We might eat?" I asked.  
"Hungry, huh? Don't worry. Mama'a cooking up some good grub." Andy answered, and I saw everyone smile...Even Splinter did.  
He doesn't do much of anything at the motor inn.  
"How's the cow?" I asked.  
"Well, better now we got Doc on the case." He said.  
"Thanks." I said.  
"Have I missed anything?" I asked Duck.  
"No, not really." He answered, then sniffed the air.  
"Hmm...It smells funny in here." He said.  
"Like manure!" Clem piped up.  
"What's "Manure?" He asked.  
"Doo-dee!" She answered.  
Duck and Clem started laughing.  
"Kids!" Kat alarmed.

I decided to leave the barn and go explore some more.  
I heard Brenda laughing and she was talking with...LARRY?! :O  
"So, how does a woman like yourself run this whole place?" He asked.  
"Oh, I manage just fine. Plus I have my boys to help out. I couldn't do it without them." She answered.  
I smirked and raised my eyebrow.  
So gross!  
Egh...  
I decided to talk to Lilly.

"Hey, so what happened at the camp? Did you find any more of those guys who hurt Mark?" She asked.  
"We found a woman in the woods. She was talking all crazy and had a crossbow...So Danny killed her." I said.  
"Holy s**t! Was she one of those bandits?" She asked.  
"I don't know. I think she was trying to tell me something, but then he just went off." I said.

**_"Go on! Tell 'em boy, tell 'em what you've got in mind for-"  
_****_"BANG!"  
_**  
"I don't like this, Lee. I still say we should go back to the Motor inn where we at least know what to expect." She said.  
"We were searching somethings and the boys found food and candy and other stuff like that. So after we get our meal, we can have that for a while...And search that Save Lots place." I said.  
"That's a good idea." She agreed.  
"What were you and Kenny arguing about when I came back from the camp?" I asked.  
"He's losing it, Lee. He comes over and starts talking about searching the barn and the these people are hiding something. The way I see it, we need to just skip the dinner and get our food to go. But I'm starting to think your friend over there has another agenda." She said.  
"Well, if they are hiding something, we could stop if and prevent people from getting hurt." I said.  
"Touche."

"How do you feel about leaving the motor inn?" I asked.  
"Ugh, if we'd just stayed where we were then Mark wouldn't have ended up with an arrow in his shoulder!" She complained.  
Sheesh...

"It's been three months, your dad still treats me like I'm some kind of a**hole." I stated.  
"Yeah, well don't expect that to change. That's just how he is." She said.  
"Does he treat you like that too?" I asked.  
"Look, my dad can be an a** sometimes, I know that. But he's not a bad guy. He's just...He's got a lot of pain."  
"He's been through so much. And lost...Pretty much everything. And it's hardened him, ya know? Yeah, he's bitter and hateful, but that's all just to protect himself. And me."  
"All he's got left in the world is me. And that goes both ways. So yeah, he's probably gonna keep treating you like crap, but that's just because he still has one thing left to care about." She said

"So don't judge him. And don't judge me for sticking by him. He's my dad, and I love him." She stated.  
I felt a little bad for the old man, but not much, it's a lot easier to hate someone then care for them if they're an a**hole.

"I'm gonna go check things out." I said.  
"Just don't get too nosy." She said, "These kinds of people are usually pretty protective of their privacy."

I walked over to Danny who was sitting on a log by the tree, he was observing his gun.  
"How do you run this place with just one cow?" I asked.  
"Used to have more. They get hungry, too. Or sick. Got your doctor friend here now, though." He said.  
"You guys must trade for a LOT of fuel to keep the generators running, right?" I asked.  
"People get get hungry and a few loaves of bread fetch a high price. Ya'll are lucky you're on this side of the deal now." He stated.

"You guys are pretty out in the sticks, here." I said.  
"Hard to find." He said simply.  
"You get many visitors?" I asked.  
"Not anymore. Bandits, of course. Used to get these school kids on tours back before the dead time." He answered.

"You really like that gun." I stated.  
"What's not to like?" He asked.  
"Just kinda creepy, that's all." I said.  
"Times like these, a .243 will keep you warmer at night than any lady I've ever known." He said.  
"I'm going to go wait for supper, then." I said.  
"It'll be a good one." He creepily said.

I walked over to Brenda and Larry.  
"We'll uh...We'll finish talking later." Larry said and left.  
"You've been getting along with Larry?" I asked.  
"He's just a big ol' sweetheart, ain't he?" She laughed.  
"...Don't know if I would have used those words, exactly." I stated.  
"Don't judge, honey. This world is bringin' out the worst in people. But if you really look, you'll catch a glimpse of humanity every now and then." She said.

"How's Mark doing in there?" I asked.  
"Best patient I ever had. My boys get so much as a scratch and they start hollerin'. He could definitely teach them a thing or two about being tough." She stated.  
"I'd still like to check on him." I said.  
"You're gonna have to trust me on this one, Lee. I've helped stitch my share of wounds, I know what I'm talking about." She said.  
I didn't like this...

"Not to be rude, ma'am, but how come you're out here instead of, you know..." I said.  
She started cracking up, "Ha, you wanna know why I'm not slaving away in the kitchen, is that it?" She asked.  
"No no, I didn't mean for it to sound like that." I corrected.  
"Oh, it's okay, darlin'. Got it slow cooking in the oven. Should be ready before too long!"

"We ran into some trouble out there." I said.  
"I was just glad you weren't hurt. Those bandits just don't know when to quit. But my boys...They can hold their own." She said.  
"Why did you make a deal with those people?" I asked.  
"We got a thread of humanity left, Lee. We can do more good without them in our by placatin' em, so that's what we do." She answered.  
"Think I'll go look around." I said.  
"Kinda peaceful out here, ain't it? Enjoy it while you can. You'll probably start hearing those monsters fryin' against the fence before to long." She warned.

I walked away and stood above a toolbox on the wood pallet table, and opened the small toolbox.  
"Just gonna borrow this for a second..." I said to myself and took a multitool out of the box.

I walked over to the running generator, "I'm glad Andy knows how to fix this stuff if something goes wrong. I'm clueless about this stuff...Bet Donnie'd be able to fix this in like, five seconds." I muttered.  
Donnie was a smart one, I'll give him that.

**Back In The Barn...**

I walked all the way to the back of the barn and there was a door that was locked shut.  
"You found it too, huh?" Kenny asked from behind me.  
"Lee, they're hiding something. Behind this door. I got a quick look. They got boxes of stuff and something metal and sharp." He whispered.  
"Don't get paranoid." I warned.  
"It's my JOB to be paranoid, Lee, I got my whole family on this farm right now. How about you? What about the other kids? And _Clem_?"  
"I'll protect them, no matter what. Especially Clementine and (Y/n)." I said bravely.  
"I know you will." He said.  
"Look, that guy with Katjaa...What's-his-name. He locked it up _real_ tight the second we came in. I definitely heard a noise back there, Lee." He said.  
"What?" I asked.  
"My point is we gotta know for sure." He stated.  
"So go find a hammer and I'll have this thing off in a second. You back me up in case those farmers come running." He planned.  
"Hang on, man. Think this through. You smash the lock, then what if it turns out you'r wrong? You just f**ked your chance to get a good meal in those kids you're trying to protect, use your head, Kenny." I said.

"All right, professor, what'd you have in mind?" He asked.  
"Let me have a look at what we're dealing with first." I said.  
I looked at the screws and I heard Kenny say, "Hey, Lee. You know how to pick a lock, right?" He asked,  
Racism!  
"No! Why would you say that?" I turned to him.  
"Well...You're...You know...Urban?"  
"Oh, you are NOT saying what I think you're saying." I said.  
"Jes**, man! I'm from Florida! Crazy s**t just comes out of my mouth sometimes. Sorry!" He replied.  
Jeez.  
"Hm!" I realized what I could do with the lock!  
"What?" Kenny asked.  
"See those screws? Instead of breaking the padlock, we can just take off the assembly, have a peak inside, and then replace it all again like nothing ever happened." I answered, and I had a multitool with me.  
"All right. Sounds like you got a plan. I'll hang around and keep an eye on that guy with the cow." Kenny said.  
"Andy." I answered.  
"S**t. I-I thought that was Danny. Whatever."  
"Can I help you boys find something?" I heard Andy asked.  
Ah, s**t.  
"..." I sent him a glare, as did he.  
"Ah...N-No...Just looking around." Kenny answered.  
"Hey uh...Do me a favor. Don't f**k around with this door. Just, you know, Mama gets nervous." He stuttered.  
"Andrew! I need your help again." Katjaa called to him.  
"No problem! Right away, doc!" He walked over back to where he was.

"Now I have to get him out of the barn...D**mit..." I muttered to myself.  
"Are you trying to get the door open?" I heard (Y/n) say from behind me.  
"No..." I lied, making a face like this:.  
"Lee, I know what you're trying to do, you're trying to make Andy leave, then get the door open. I'm not stupid, and I'm not useless. I can help." She said.  
"How, using your water and fire powers?" I asked.  
"I don't just got fire and water, I got air and flying." She said, and started floating in the air, and had a air-like ball thing form in her hands.  
"How is that gonna help?" I asked.  
"You get Andy out of the barn, and I'll unscrew the door with the air bending. Sound like a plan?" She asked.  
"Sure, now get down." I said, and she stopped floating.

"(Y/n)?" I heard Raph call.  
"Comin'!" She said, and sat next to him again.

"Hey, Andy." I greeted the man.  
"Yeah?"  
"Danny mentioned he needed something." I said.  
"Did he say what?" He asked.  
"S**t, I can't remember now. Sorry." I replied...Please let this work.  
"...All right, all right. Be right back, doc." He sighed and left the barn.  
(Y/n) stood back up and fast-walked over to the door and started to use her powers.  
"False alarm. I'm back." Andy said, I started flailing my one hand, signaling (Y/n) back over.

"I think you might need to do something with the generators..." (Y/n) said.  
"Like what?" I asked.  
"Like, using that multitool you found and take out the belt that makes it run, simple as that." She said.  
"How'd you know I had a-?"  
"I see and hear a lot of things, Lee. Like I said, I'm not clueless." She smirked, and left me to it.

**Back Outside...**

Okay, now to f**k the generator up.  
I crouched down to the generator and turned the generator off...But I can't just turn it off...  
I used the multitool to open the panel and did it successfully and opened it.  
"Yes!" I cheered to myself.  
I used the multitool and took the belt off and then shut the panel door closed.  
"There. That should do it." I said and walked away from the generator.  
Just as I walked away, Andy peeked out from the barn and walked over to the generator, then opened the panel door.  
"F**kin' Danny. Where did he find this piece of s**t?" He muttered, "Awww, f**king thing threw a BELT! D**m it all to the...Son of a...FRAK! This'll take forever..."  
Perfect.

**Back In The Barn (AGAIN...)**

I walked back inside and I saw Raph and (Y/n) waiting for me at the door.  
"Alright, (Y/n), work your magic." I said to her.  
**"Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong!"**

I heard the bells.  
It was dinner time.  
"Mom, Dad! It's dinner time! It's dinner time!" Duck exclaimed excitedly.  
"Okay, honey. Let's get Dad." Kat said.  
"Dad! Dad! C'mon, let's EEAAAAAT!" Duck ran over to Kenny and tugged on his shirt sleeve.  
"Kenny? Come along, honey. Kenny, c'mon, don't make the children wait." Katjaa stood up from her seat and so did the others.  
"I'll make an excuse for you...Just get that thing _off!_" He said and left me, (Y/n), and Raph.  
(Y/n) quickly used her powers and made the screws come right out, then she just opened it up.  
What I saw...It was horrible...  
It was a room full of blood, saws, cans of mean and organs, cow dissection and human dissection posters, a huge tub full of blood, bear traps with no release latches on them, a hook with blood on it, blood, blood, blood everywhere.

**Your P.O.V...**

"Holy s**t..." I heard Raph say from beside me.  
"What?" I whispered to him so Lee couldn't hear me or him.  
"I-I don't remember this part, or anything after..." He still stared into the blood filled room.  
"Didn't you hear the bell?" You heard Andy say, "Dinner time."

"Why was there so much blood in there?!" Lee asked.  
"Look, we have food here, but Danny and I still gotta do a lot of hunting to keep everyone fed. When we catch something in the woods we skin it and dress it back there. Mama doesn't like to make a mess in the house, so you see? Nothing to worry about. And you probably shouldn't be around blood to much, young lady," Andy pointed to you, "To much violence is bad for the baby."  
"This baby's gonna be tough from the start. Can't keep it from this world or else it's gonna die, and if I do that now, I'll did with it, do bug off!" You hissed.

"Chill, (Y/n)..." Lee said, and made you follow him into the house with Raph.

**In The House...**

"Brenda! You are an angel!" You heard Larry compliment.  
"Biscuits, wow!" Duck exclaimed.

"Excuse the mess. We had to block the back door after a walker got upstairs. Don't worry, that was a while ago and they ain't been back inside since." Andy said.  
He walked into the dining room and you, Raph, and Lee all saw the pistol sticking out of the back of his pants.  
"Everybody sit down and I'll go get the meal! Ooh, this is a delight!" Brenda smiled.

(I'm gonna explain where everybody is sitting, just for the heck of it.)  
Kenny was sitting and the head of the table and Brenda was sitting at the other head of the table.  
To the right of Brenda's chair was where Larry was sitting, Clem was sitting one space away from Larry, saving a seat for you.  
Andy was sitting next to Clem, and Lilly, Mikey, Karai, Splinter, and Donnie were to the right of Andy, all in that order.  
To the right of Kenny, was Katjaa, Duck, Jassie, Graham, April, Casey, and then there was one extra seat for Raph and Lee.  
And since the whole table had run out of bench-chair space, Danny took an extra fold-out chair, and took another one for TC  
"I could eat a horse." Kenny said.  
Raph and you took your seats, but Lee didn't sit down yet.  
"Where's Mark?" Lee asked.  
"Yeah, where is he?" You added.  
"Now don't you worry about him." She said rested her hand on her hip, "I've already brought some food up. You just let him rest." She said.  
"Mind if I wash my hands first?" He asked.  
"I'm going too, to the bathroom I mean." Raph said awkwardly and stood up.  
"Okay then. Bathroom's right outside in the hall. And Lee, but sure to get under your nails, you've been muckin' around in the dirt all day." She said.  
Lee nodded, and Raph followed him out of the dining room.

**Raph's P.O.V...**

"So let me guess, you didn't come with me to go to the bathroom?" Lee smirked when we got out of the room.  
"Yep, I wanna know what's going on, and didn't those bear traps in there look familiar to you?" I asked.  
"Yeah, something's not right..." He said, and started to creep up the stairs where Mark was, "Resting."  
When we were close to the top of the stairs, I heard a creak...Dangit.  
Lee turned to glare at me, "Sorry, my bad." I whispered.  
He shook his head and continued up the steps.

When we got upstairs, he decided to search the closet.  
"Where do you think that cord's going?" Lee asked me.  
"No idea..." I shrugged, and he knelt down to get a better look at it.  
"What are those?" I pointed towards some medical waste?  
"IV tubes...Saline...Why would dairy farmers need that?" Lee asked.  
"No clue." I said.  
I decided to leave Lee to it, and went into the room Mark was supposed to be in.  
"What the...Where the shell is Mark I thought Brenda said he was up here resting?" I said.  
"Is that blood?" I asked myself, looking at a small drop of it.  
"Hey!" I heard Lee whisper-shout to me, making me go to him.  
"Yeah?" I poked my head out from the doorway.  
"Look..." He pointed towards some light escaping from a tiny circle hole in the wall after he plugged in the cord.

"What the h**l?" I asked.  
I instantly looked back at that bookshelf that was against the wall and there was light showing from underneath the bookshelf from behind it.  
"Lee, come here." I called to him, and he did.  
"You see that?" I asked.  
"Yeah, let's move it." He said, he started pushing it to the side, and sure enough, a door was behind it.

Lee stepped forward and slowly opened the door...What we saw was horrifying...

Inside, was a legless Mark laying on a bloodied floor, in another bathroom.

"Lee...Raph..." Mark groaned.  
Lee covered his mouth in disgust.  
This was terrible...What was Karai and TC gonna think about this?!  
"Mark?! What the h**l happened?!" Lee asked.  
Lee and I knelt down next to him, my eyes were feeling wet...Was I crying?  
"...Brothers..." Mark croaked.  
"What the h**l happened to your legs, man?" Lee asked.  
"Don't...Eat...Dinner..." He said.  
"Lee, Raph, did ya fall in?" I heard Brenda ask from downstairs, "Dinner's on the table and everyone's havin' at!"  
"Barbecue! Wow!" I heard Duck say.  
"Clementine!" Lee gasped, and started running, along with me.  
Lee literally dashed down the stairs and ran into the dining room.  
My family's plate, each and every one of them were picked clean...They ate Mark...No...No, no, no.  
(Y/n) only ate the other stuff, not the meat, thank God!  
Lee's eyes widened as Clementine took her fork and picked up a piece of meat...A piece of Mark...

"DON'T EAT THAT!" Lee shouted, making Clementine stop.  
Oh thank the Lord!  
"Huh?"  
"ehh?"  
Alot of people were confused and TC started to growl at us.  
"Lee, Je**s, man! Did you find something?" Kenny inquired.  
"Sit your a** down, Lee! This lady has made you a meal!" Larry barked.  
"Yeah, Lee, what's gotten into you?" Lilly asked.  
"He could use some godd**m manners!" Larry complained.  
I decided to talk now, "Mark is upstairs with his f**king legs cut off! You're EATING him!" I yelled at everyone, mostly Larry.  
"That's crazy!" Lilly said.  
"The h**l?" Kenny and Donnie questioned.  
"Now, now..." Brenda attempted to settle things down.  
"You're scaring the kids, Lee." Kenny said.  
"Are we really eating Mark?" Mikey asked fearfully.  
Mikey looked at (Y/n), thinking she would know.  
She nodded.

"Lee, what the h**l is wrong with you?!" Lilly screamed.  
"Don't indulge him, Lilly. It's always something with this guy!" Larry complained.  
Kat looked to her son and took the plate away from him, "Mom! I was eating that!" Duck complained, still not understanding.  
"We need to get the kids, and everyone, out of here. We need to go NOW!" Lee ordered.  
"Everything coulda turned out okay for you folks." Danny piped up, still eating.  
"He woulda' died anyway! We gotta think about LIVIN'!" Andy shouted.  
"Settle down, honey." Brenda said, Growing up in rural Georgia, you're taught not to waste. It's how I was raised and how I raised my boys. Now, you got monsters roamin' around that do nothing but eat people. And for what? To continue to rot til' they eat some more!" She said.  
"We think we can put that meat to better use." She added.  
I saw Lilly push her plate away and so did the kids.

"You're all sick! Sick in the head!" Lee stated.  
"Lee, that's not a very last thing to imply." Brenda said.  
"Andy is right; We go after folks who are gonna die anyways, one way or another." Brenda stated.  
"Like ya'll." Danny said.  
"Kids, run!" Lee shouted.  
All the kids besides me tensed up more.  
"Nobody's going anywhere!" Andy took his gun out and aimed it at everyone, standing up from his seat.  
Danny also got up with his rifle in his hand, "We got lots of use for ya'll right here." Danny said.  
"What the what...The f**king...What, f**k?!" Larry stuttered.  
"Put your guns DOWN! We're walking out of here!" Lilly barked.  
"You don't go near my f**king family!" Kenny shouted.  
"Mommy, I don't wanna die! Mommy, what did I eat?" Duck asked.  
"Everyone! Everything will be okay!" Lee said.  
"Lee! Lee...!" Clem started panicking.

And guess what?  
Andy grabbed Clem and (Y/n) by the back of their hair and pointed his gun and (Y/n's) stomach.  
**"LET GO OF THEM YOU SON OF A B**CH!****"** Lee and I screamed, but Danny pointed his rifle at us.  
**  
Your P.O.V...**

Next, we all turned and looked when we heard thumps coming from upstairs to down here.  
"PLLLEEEEEASE...SOMEONE...!" Mark was dragging himself with his hands and blood was trailing behind his hacked of legs.  
Everyone in the room gasped in shock and Lee turned to me and Clem, along with Raph, worry, fear and anger all in their face.  
"Clemen-"  
"(Y/-" Danny knocked both of them out with the butt of his rifle.  
"LEEEEEE!" You and Clem both screamed.

**Lee's P.O.V...**

My vision started coming back again, and the first thing I heard, or course, was Larry screaming.  
"Open the godd**med door!" Larry shouted, "You can't keep us in here!"  
Besides Larry screaming, I saw and heard Lilly and (Y/n) vomit in the corner.  
"OPEN UP! I WILL TEAR YOU F**KERS APART WITH MY BEAR HANDS!" Larry shouted.  
"Will you stop that banging?! We've gotta find another way out of here!" Kenny yelled.

"(Y/n), you okay?" I heard Donnie and Leo's voices.  
I also saw Karai and April sitting in a corner with blank stares.  
"I miss Casey..." I heard April sob.  
April had cuts and bruises all over her face and a bloody nose.  
Karai had pretty much the same thing but the wounds were deeper and larger.  
I could also see some blood seeping through April's shirt sleeve.  
"You sick f**king bast**ds!" Larry continued.  
"OPEN THIS DOOR GODD**MIT!" Larry yelled.  
I looked around a bit and saw Clem, oh thank God.

"Lee!" Clem ran over to me as I awoke completely.  
"Dad, stop!" I heard Lilly say.  
"It-it was a person! They tried to make us eat a person!" Clem said.  
"But you and (Y/n) didn't do it..." I said.  
"No..." Clem replied.  
"The rest of us did, God d**mit! If you hadn't dragged your feet..."  
"C'mon, Dad. Now's not the time." Lilly said.  
"You okay, Clementine? They-They didn't hurt you, did they?" I asked.  
She didn't say anything, just showed me her bruised small arm.  
"I swear to God, I'll kill them!" I growled.

"OPEN UP!" Larry screamed.  
"Lee, those psychos have my family, and we're stuck in a d**m meat locker! We've gotta get the f**k outta here!" Kenny shouted.  
"I'm scared! What about the others? What about Raph?" Clem asked.  
"Don't be, we'll find a way out of here and get back to the others." I said.

I walked over to (Y/n)...She wasn't puking anymore, but she was crying now.  
"(Y/n)?"  
"This is all my fault..." She sobbed.  
"No it's not, sweetie." I declined.  
"Yeah, it is...We shouldn't have come here, then Raph, Mikey...Oh my god...Just..." She continued to cry.  
Just watching her cry was breaking my heart, it's tough to think she's still a 15 year old, she pregnant, she has a lot of people to look-out for...It's gotta be hard on her.  
I gave her a hug, and she cried in my chest.  
"It's gonna be okay, _Raph's_ gonna be okay." I assured.  
Suddenly, we heard something that sounded like someone picked up a really sharp knife and kept stabbing it repeatedly.  
Everyone in the room stopped talking, the only thing you could hear was our breathing and the stabbing noises.  
And I also heard muffled screams.  
"Danny, get the rat." Andy commanded.  
(Y/n) hugged on tighter to me.

We eventually pulled out of the hug and I went back to finding a way out of here.  
"Leo, Donnie, what's going on?" I asked.  
"After they knocked you out, they started bringing people in here, and they beat April and Karai up really bad!" Donnie explained.  
"Holy s**t..."  
"I know!"  
"I thought I saw-"

"I'll-I'll beak the d**m door down!" Larry growled.  
"Dad! You can't get-"  
"Aah! Urg!" Larry groaned, clutching his chest.  
"Easy..." Lilly cautioned.  
"Oh God..." Larry croaked and fell to the floor.  
"Dad?" Lilly screamed.  
Lilly knelt down next to him and held his face.  
"No! Dad, come on! DAD!" Lilly begged.

"Oh God, he's stopped breathing. I think he's had a heart attack!" Lilly started pumping on his chest.  
"S**t! Is he dead?" Kenny asked.  
"He's not dead! Somebody help me!" Lilly ordered.  
"F********ck...If he's dead..." Kenny paused.  
"HE'S NOT DEAD!" Lilly demanded.  
"You know, what has to happen, Lee. Think about it. You saw that poor bast**d at the motel. How fast he turned." Kenny said.  
"What are you saying?" Lilly asked.  
"Lilly, I'm sorry. I truly, truly am. But in a few minutes, we're gonna be stuck in a locked room with a 6-foot-four, 300 pound, SERIOUSLY pissed off dead guy!" Kenny explained.  
"F**K YOU! We can bring him back! LEE!" Lilly said.  
"We'll mourn him later. But right now we have to keep him from comin' back." Kenny said.

"Kenny's right." Donnie said.  
"Noooo!" Clem begged.  
"God d**mit, Kenny! He's not dead!" Lilly shouted.  
"We can't kill him if he's not dead, Kenny!" I said to him.  
"You remember how hard it was for you to get that monster off of Katjaa? And Larry's twice his size. It's him or us." Kenny said.

"Look, Kenny...Back at the drug store when we all thought Duck was bitten...I gave him the benefit of the doubt, maybe we should to the same now." I said.  
"That was different. Duck wasn't bitten. But, come on, we KNOW this guy's not gonna make it. Remember what Ben said, gotta destroy the brain..." Kenny explained.  
"Come on, Lee. I'm right about this! I know you've got my back, you always do!" Kenny said.  
"Godd**mit, Lee, I NEED you! Please help me!" She begged.

I looked at Lilly, then Kenny...  
Another gut wrenching decision.

I'm sorry...  
I'm sorry, Lilly.

I chose to help Kenny.  
"You're right, Kenny. Let's get this over with." I sighed.  
"You f**king monsters! Both of you!" Lilly screamed.  
"I don't wanna see!" Clem screamed and covered her ears and ran to the corner to she couldn't see.  
"Lee?! What the h**l is wrong with you?!" Leo shouted.  
"Hey, do you want Larry to come back and eat us?! And KARAI? What 'bout you, Donnie? What about April?" (Y/n) defended me.  
"You're wrong, we don't help others kill people!" Leo tried to run and help Larry but Donnie held him back.  
"Donnie?! What the h**l?!" Leo shouted.  
"Shut up, Leo..." Donnie muttered and continued to hold him back.

"I'm sorry, Lilly." I said, and took her arms and started holding her back.  
"No no no! Get off me! Don't do this!" Lilly screamed, still struggling.  
"No! No no no!"  
"Let go of me!" Lilly got out of my hold and tried to save her father again.  
I took her arms again and pulled her back.

**Your P.O.V...**  
You were standing with Clem to comfort her except you were watching what was happening.  
"No please!" Lilly screamed.  
You saw Kenny pick up a huge salt lick and headed toward Larry.  
"Noooooo!" Lee finally pulled Lilly back and she fell backwards.  
"Ggrrahh!" Kenny grunted as he threw the salt lick down on Larry's head, and his shirt and face was covered in blood.  
Kenny backed away slowly and looked about as shocked as Lee did.  
"God help us..." Kenny said.  
Lilly was now sobbing and her head was on her father's chest.  
"I'm sorry, I know it-" Kenny started.  
"Don't you f**king touch me!" She hissed at him.  
Clementine was now crying.  
"Clementine..." Lee turned to her and you.  
"Clem..." Lee said to her, "You okay?"  
"Why Lee?! Lilly said he wasn't dead!" Clem sobbed.  
"He was dead, Clem..." Lee said.  
"But what if he wasn't?" Clem asked.  
"He was. I-I promise. You believe me, right girls?" He asked both of you.  
You both embraced him in a hug.  
"Shh...I know, I know. But you gotta be strong right now. I need you to be strong. Think about something else...Something hopeful." Lee said.  
"Like what?" Clem asked.  
"How about your walkie-talkie...Those pretend talks with your Mom and Dad. Don't those make you feel better?" Lee asked.

"Sometimes." Clem answered.  
"We're gonna get out, right? You found a way out?" Clem asked.  
"I'm working on it." Lee said, and walked away.

**Leo's P.O.V...**  
Donnie stopped holding me back.  
"Donnie?! What the shell!" I said to him.  
"Lee was right! Think about Karai, what would you do if he ate her? Don't you like her?" Donnie asked.  
"I like her but...You're right...Aren't you?" I sighed.  
"Yeah." He looked down sad.  
"You think we'll find Raph and Mikey?" Donnie asked.  
"Your guess is as good as mine." I sighed.

**Lee's P.O.V...**

I walked over to an air conditioner.  
"There ought to be an air duct behind this unit...Maybe big enough for one of us to fit through..." I said.  
"I dunno, Lee...Seems like a long shot." Kenny said.  
"Does the air conditioner come off?" Clem asked.  
"I think I could take it off...If I had something to remove the screws...The multitool!" The multitool was gone.  
"Of course they took it, s**t!" I groaned.  
"Hey (Y/n?) are you able to use your powers on this thing?" I asked.  
"I can try." She walked over and started doing what she did before.  
"Urg...Urkk!" She groaned.  
"What?"  
"The screws are too tight, can't do it." She sighed.  
"Maybe there's something else we can use. I've got a rock." Clem said.  
"Naw, a rock won't help, but a coin might do the trick, do you have a coin?" I asked.  
"Uh-uh." She shook her head.  
Oh no...  
_"Well I've got sixty cents in my pocket, if you'll shut up and quit being such a pansy."_  
Larry said that at the motor inn...This's gonna be bad.  
I knelt down next to Lilly.  
"I'm sorry Lilly..." I said.  
"Don't talk to me, Lee. Don't f**king talk to me." Lilly barked,  
"Larry would've wanted-"  
"F**kl you! You think he wanted THIS?!" She screamed.  
"Of course not, but-"  
"You don't know what he wanted! You never knew him! You never gave him a chance!" She yelled.  
"I've given him plenty of chances and he always lashed out at me! What the f**k did you want me to DO?!...But I do know that he love YOU. He'd want you to get out of here."  
"I think I may have found a way out of here. But I need something to remove the screws on the air conditioner. If you had something I could use as a screw driver...A coin or something..." I said.  
"No." Lilly said.

"What about HIM? Look, I know this is a terrible time for it, but...Back at the motor inn, Larry mentioned something about keeping coins in his pockets..."  
"In other words, my father's more useful to you dead than alive." Lilly growled  
"If he was alive, and had the key to getting out of here, do you think he'd keep it to himself?" I questioned.  
"What do you want? My blessing to loot his corpse?!"  
"You permission..." I corrected.  
"Do what you have to do." She sighed.

"Hoo boy..." I sighed, and started searching Larry.  
"F**king vulture." Lilly muttered.  
I searched his front left pocket and pulled out a ring.  
"A ring." I said.  
"My mother's..." Lilly said.  
"Don't worry. I'm not taking it." I said.  
I searched his front right pocket now, and pulled out the coins he was talking about.  
"Here we go..." I said.

I stood up and walked over to the air duct and used the coins to unscrew if off.  
"You got it?" Kenny asked.  
"Yeah." I answered.  
Kenny and I lifted the air-duct-grate and set it down on the ground.  
"Well, there's our way out, Lee." Kenny said.  
"Looks like it'll probably lead right into that back room." Kenny stated.  
"It's too small for us to fit through." I said.  
"I can do it." Clem piped up.  
"No, let us do it." Karai and April said.  
"It should probably be Clem, she's smaller and more quiet." Donnie said.  
"You know you don't have to do this, right?" I said.  
"I know, I just wanna go home...With you and the others." She sighed.  
"This'll help get us back home." Kenny stated.  
"Okay." Clem sighed, and I lifted her up to get in the tunnel.  
"You're gonna be fine." I assured.  
"What do I do when I get out?" She asked.  
"See if you can get to that other side of the door and open it." Leo answered.  
She started to crawl forward out of the tunnel.  
We could all hear the noises of her shuffling around in the tunnel and everyone had worried expressions on there faces.  
After a while we heard a gasp and it all scared the crap out of us.  
We heard another voice, and I also heard Clem talking.  
Soon, the door opened the Clem appeared.  
"Are you okay? Did anyone see you? Who were you talking to?" I asked.  
"I'm fine, no one saw me. And I was talking to Casey...He...There's a man outside." Clem answered.  
"Casey?!" April stood up.  
"Yeah, red?" I heard Casey cough, he walked in, his right eye was missing, he didn't have a bandage for it either, just a blood, soup, like hole in his eye socket.  
"Holy s**t! Are you okay, Casey? Where're the others?" Leo asked.  
"I don't know. The farmers locked us up in the bathroom in the hall that's in the house." Casey said.  
"Okay, good to know." I nodded.  
"Casey!" April ran to him and hugged him, I looked behind me and saw Donnie frowning...Poor guy.  
"Lilly, we gotta go." I said to her.  
"Get away from me." Lilly snarled.  
"Lee! I can see him." Kenny said from outside the door.  
"Yeah, me to." (Y/n) said.  
Everyone else besides, me, Clem, and Lilly were in the butcher room.  
"It's not safe in here-"  
"For God's sake Lee, I didn't even get to say goodbye!" She yelled.  
"Get in here, Lee. I got an idea." Kenny called.  
"Stay here. Take care of Lilly, okay?" I said to Clem.  
"I will."

**Casey's P.O.V...**

Kenny and everyone else was crouching down, it was still hard to see 'cause I was missing an eye...It still hurt.  
I saw Lee come in and he crouched down too.  
"I told you there was something up with this room! It's a godd**med human slaughterhouse!" Kenny said to Lee.  
I looked around with my one good eye and saw a cow-prod...That seems like a good weapon.  
I took it and held it in my hands.  
"Where'd you get that?" Kenny asked.  
"Found it. I think I saw a couple other weapons too, here." I handed him a sickle.  
"So, what's the plan?" Lee asked from behind me.|  
"That dumba** is so caught up in his own rant that we could probably sneak right up on him." Kenny said.  
"Just stick behind me, in case anything goes down, when we get to the front, grab his gun." Kenny added, "Kids, you hide in the stalls, we'll call out to you in case something happens." Kenny said.  
"Got it." (Y/n) and April said.  
"Sounds good." Lee said.  
"Okay, you ready?" Kenny asked.  
"Yeah, let's go." Lee said.  
"Stay close." Kenny ordered.  
I quickly and quietly hid in a stall with (Y/n) and Karai, and Donnie.  
Everyone stayed quiet and I could definitely see the fear in everyone's face.

**Lee's P.O.V...**

"And momma, I know you mean well, God bless you, but you have GOT to stop playing favorites with Andy," Danny kept ranting as we snuck up on him, "I know he's older, but that don't make him better. And it certainly don't make him smarter."  
"Dan, what're you doing outside the barn?" Andy came up to Danny.  
"Oh s**t!" Kenny whispered and pulled me into a stall to hide.  
"Just guarding the place like you said." I heard Danny answer.  
"Well, quit sittin' out in the rain like a d**m weirdo. Mama says we can't keep that many folks alive and not expect trouble." Andy ordered.  
"Pick one to keep and kill the rest." Andy added.  
"What about that (Y/n) girl, she's pregnant, I don't know if I can kill a baby. Can I pick which one to keep alive?" Danny asked.  
Anger boiled up inside me at Andy's comment, they were gonna get it.

"Not the kid. Not enough meat on her to trade." Andy stated.  
I heard the cow moo from outside.  
"Take a look through the cracks..." Kenny said.  
I did as told, and saw Danny setting a bear trap on the ground.  
"What's he doing?" Kenny whispered.  
"Can you see him?"

"Sick f**ker things this is a game!" I whispered to him.  
"We'll take him out together." I said.  
"How?" Kenny asked.  
"He doesn't know we're out. He's gotta walk past us to get to the meat locker. We can take him when his back is to us." I said.  
"See what he's doing now." Kenny ordered.  
I peeked out again and saw Danny with his rifle aiming at my face and he was smirking.  
I quickly grabbed his gun and it fired, just missing me, I covered my ear and he tried to put another bullet in the gun.  
I took my meat hook and stabbed it in his chest.  
He screamed in pain and pushed me off of him, then pulled the hook out of his chest.  
I looked behind me and saw the kids jump out of the stall.  
Danny aimed his rifle at me again but Kenny jumped out and stabbed Danny in the chest then knocked him over into the bear trap.

The kids ran over to Kenny, shouting at the trapped man.  
"Where's our family, a**hole?!" Kenny shouted.  
"You can't have 'em! We need the vet!" Danny groaned in pain.  
"Noooooo!" I heard Katjaa scream.  
"KAT!" Kenny shouted.  
"Lee! Come on!" Kenny ordered.  
"Just go, I won't be far behind." I growled at Danny.  
Kenny took (Y/n) and ran off to find Kat and the others.

I took the pitchfork out of the hay and aimed it and Danny.  
"Eerrgghhh! You see?! You understand now, don't you?! You can have me! It's how to world works now! Give part of yourself...So others can live!" Danny said.  
"Cannibalism is NOT the answer! Aren't the Walkers eating enough of us?!" I shouted.

"You gotta keep me alive! If you kill me, the meat gets tainted! You can't eat it!" Danny stated.  
"You're already tainted!" Casey taunted.  
"You ain't gonna kill me, just like you didn't kill Jolene...You don't have what it takes...F**king coward." Danny taunted.  
I threw the pitchfork in the hay.  
"Aaaahh!" Danny screamed, just dodging the pitchfork.  
"This is NOT how the world works now. You won't make me kill you!" I shouted.  
Lilly and Clem entered the room now.  
"F**k you, Lee. You and Kenny MURDER my dad but you leave THIS piece of s**t alive?! You're a f**king a**hole." Lilly cursed.  
"Oh God! Don't hurt him!" I heard Kat yell.  
"That's Katjaa!" I screamed.  
I looked at Clementine, "Please, noo!" Kat yelled.  
"Lilly, please keep her safe!" I begged she glared at me, and I turned to the others for help and they nodded, signaling that they'd keep Clem safe.

I walked out of the barn.  
It was raining heavily, I crouched down so no one could see me.  
"KENNY!" I called.  
In the cornfield, I heard a twig snap, and I saw a walker slowly walk towards the fence, until it fell down.  
It was Carley.  
"Carley!" I said to her.  
She stood up, "Lee?"  
"Ow..." Ben muttered as he walked up next to Carley.  
"Shh!" Carley said.  
"Is everyone okay?" She asked, "We heard screams as we were coming up to the house!" She said.  
"We need your help!" I stated.  
"Yeah, when you guys didn't come back we figured something was up. What can we do?" She asked.  
"Larry's dead! Casey doesn't have an eye, April and Karai are beaten up and they chopped off Mark's legs and tried to feed them to us!" I yelled.

"S**t! Is everyone else okay?" She asked.  
"They've still got Duck, Katjaa and the others in the house, and I don't know where the f**k Kenny is!" I answered.  
"All right, we're coming in to help." Carley declared.  
"The main gate is too dangerous, go around the fence and see if there's a back way in. I'll keep looking for Kenny." I said, "Do you have a weapon?" I asked.  
"I don't leave home without it." She cocked her gun.  
"Ben, stick close, and Lee, be careful." She said, and left.

I started to creep up to the house.  
"No, please God, NO NO!" Katjaa screamed.  
"Just shut up and they'll be fine!" Brenda barked.  
"Something's up. I'm gonna take the boy and check around back." Andy said.  
"No, please, don't take my boy!" Kat begged.  
"Let go, woman!" Andy ordered.  
"Settle down I don't wanna hurt ya'll." Brenda hissed.

I saw Brenda behind the door looking at me.  
"Andy? Danny, is that you? What's going on out there?" She asked.  
"I left Danny in the barn..." I said, "He got what he deserved!"  
"Oh, God..." Brenda was frightened.  
I stood up straight, and started walking towards the door.  
"Let me go!" Katjaa yelled, "LEE!"  
"Get back! Don't come in here!" Brenda ordered, "You just had to go snooping around didn't ya?!  
"Let her go, Brenda!" I said.  
I opened the door and walked inside the house slowly, Brenda had hold of Katjaa and was holding a gun to her temple.  
"Lee! Please don't you take another step!" Brenda aimed her gun at me and I stopped.  
"Brenda, come on, now, you know you don't wanna do this." I said.  
"Just go away and leave us be!" Brenda took a step backwards on the stairs.  
I started walking towards her again.  
"Stop right there! I mean it!" Brenda aimed her gun at me again, making me stop.  
"Think about what you're doing. This doesn't have to end like this!" I said.  
"I'll kill her, Lee!" She took two more steps back.  
"Just let me go..." Kat pleaded.  
I heard creaking upstairs over the thunder and rain...It was a walker Mark...Poor guy.  
"Stay back! Don't do anything stupid." Brenda shouted.  
"Let her go, Brenda!" I yelled.  
"Please, listen to him!" Kat begged.  
"I'll do it!" Brenda warned, waling more backwards. "Please..."  
"I don't wanna kill you, Lee!"  
"Please don't make this any worse."  
"Just stop!"  
I kept walking closer and she walked backwards until she reached Mark, and he started eating her, and Brenda let go. "Ahhhhhhh!" Brenda screamed.  
Katjaa ran down the stairs and opened the bathroom door, all the others ran out.  
"Lee, where's (Y/n) and the others?!" Raph asked.  
"Kenny and (Y/n) went looking for you!" I answered.  
"They took Duck! Where's Kenny?!" Kat asked frantically.  
"I said, don't move, a**hole!" I heard Andy shout.  
"Don't you f**king hurt him!" Kenny yelled.  
"Oh my God!" We started running outside.  
"Let him go, Godd**mit!" (Y/n) snarled.  
Andy had his rifle pointed at Duck's head.  
"(Y/n)!" Raph yelled, running next to her, ready to get Duck back.

"That ain't gonna happen!" Andy shouted.  
Kenny was gonna try and run.  
"Andy, Don't!" I said.  
"SHUT UP!" Andy shot Kenny in the side.  
"DAAD!" Duck yelled in terror.  
Katjaa ran over to Kenny's aid, it was left to me.  
"Andy!" I shouted.  
"Who the f**k do you people think you are?! Look at what you've done!" Andy yelled.  
"Shut the f**k up!" I growled.  
"You think I'm playin' here, boy?! All we wanted was gas! We came to you peacefully!" He retorted.  
I heard a gunshot, Andy got hit in the ear.  
It was Carley.

I signaled Duck to run and I charged at Andy, tackling him.  
We rolled down the small hill and smashed the wooden fence.  
Andy stood up before me and kicked my face, knocking me over.  
He moved over to the generator and turned it on...Oh s**t...  
"Get up! Get the f**k up!" He ordered, starting to drag me to the electric fence.  
"Enngh..." I grunted, trying to get out of him hold.  
He pinned my arms and tried to push my head into the fence.  
After a while, he gained control and was close to killing me.  
I saw Lilly, Clem, Donnie, Leo, Karai, April, and Casey appeared in the barn doorway.  
"Lilly! Help!" I cried.

She looked down, and didn't raise her gun.  
Clem and the others behind her gave her a glare.  
"Lilly, you motherf**ker!" Casey grabbed her rifle and shot Andy in the arm, and I pinned him to the floor.  
I began punching Andy, but somehow he rolled me over, then pinned me again.  
He punched me once but I kicked him and he toppled over me, I got up and pushed him into the electric fence, shocking him.  
He fell face-forward and I grabbed his rifle he tried to shoot Duck with.  
"Is that all you got, Lee? ...Heh heh, you ain't s**t!" Andy said from the floor.  
"It's OVER!" I yelled.

"F**K you! As soon as Dan and Mama get out here, you're-you're all f**cked!" Andy responded.  
"I said it's over! Just walk away!" I grumbled.  
I turned around, not facing him.  
"Don't you DARE walk away from me, Lee!" He demanded.  
I kept walking.  
He fell to his knees, "Get back here and finish this, Lee!"  
I stopped for a moment, should I kill him, or spare him...?  
I looked to the group.  
Kenny, Katjaa, Duck...Ben, Donnie, Leo, Mikey, April, Casey, Karai, Jasmine, Graham...Carley, Clem, Raph, (Y/n), Lilly, and Splinter.  
I shook my head...And walked away.  
"Get back here and fight me like a man, Lee!" Andy screamed.  
"LEE!" Andy called.  
I saw the fence lights turn off...The fence was done for.

"They're getting in!" Clem pointed toward the walkers pushing down the fence.  
"Leee!"  
"Let's go..." I grabbed (Y/n) and Clem's hand and exited through the gate.  
Everyone else followed.

Lilly kept looking at Andy, then closed her eyes, still sad, but followed the rest of the group.

I could still faintly hear Andy calling my name...Goodbye St. John Dairy.

**Raph's P.O.V...**

We kept walking, nobody saying a word...And it wasn't awkward silence, it was just...Silence.  
I looked beside me and saw Casey carrying those food and candy boxes we found.  
"You need help?" Donnie asked.  
"Nah, I-"  
"Just gimme it." Donnie muttered and took one of the boxes.  
"You need to fix your eye, and fast." I said.  
"Yeah, no s**t..." Casey groaned.  
"How does it feel?" Jasmine asked.  
"It burns...Hey, Donnie, you know how to fix a soup-eye?" He asked.  
"Yeah, but I think we can't do that right now, we don't have bandages for your eye right now..." Donnie sighed.

"Hey, Lee, I'd say I'm sorry for leaving the motel unattended, but ya know..." Carley said.  
"I'm glad you showed up when you did. If you hadn't taken that shot at Andy, we might not have gotten out of there." He replied.  
How come nobody from the game could hear them? Why just me and the others...?  
"Were they really killing people? ...For food?" Carley asked.  
"Yeah, and the kids almost ate some." He sighed.  
"But?"  
"I stopped 'em. I can't leave them alone, Carley. I know most of them are tough, but this f**king world, now...It's hiding unspeakable s**t at every turn...That could mess up great kids like that." He sighed.  
I felt happy, he wanted to protect us...Protect, me...Even with our faults, even with us being mutant freaks...

"Katjaa managed to grab this while he was in the house. She said it was with your stuff." Carley handed him his recorder he found at that camp.

"Yeah. I found it while I was looking for the people who shot Mark..." Lee said sorrowfully. "Do you want it?" I asked.  
"Why don't you keep it? Sometimes it helps to have something to document your thoughts on." She said.  
He nodded.

**Lee's P.O.V...**

I looked behind Carley and saw Kenny bent over, clutching his shoulder and Kat, and Duck surrounding him.  
"Eerrggghhhh..." Kenny groaned, standing up again.  
"How are you doing?" Kat asked Ken.  
"I'll be fine. Just not as young as I used to be." Kenny answered.

I started walking toward him.  
"Hon, go on ahead and give me and the kids a second?" Kenny asked, and they walked ahead.

"There's gonna be fallout." Kenny said quickly.  
"For killing Lilly's dad? Yeah, I would imagine so." I said.

"What do you think?" Kenny asked  
"We're with you, Kenny. We'll do what has to be done." I answered.  
"You're d**m right. Listen, that RV at the motor inn is just about ready, I've changed my mind, I want you, the kids, and Carley to come with us." He said.  
"Yeah?"  
" H**l Yeah! We're a team man, me and you! By taking out Larry before he turned you saved us all in that meat locker, and that saved my family too, yeah you earned it." He said happily.  
I looked to my side and saw Clem walking over.

"Come on, Clementine, stay close." I cautioned.  
"Lee...Are those bad people dead?" She asked.  
"We didn't kill them, so I don't know. They might have been able to get away from the walkers, but I'm sure they won't be coming after us." I answered.  
"Yeah, and when we get back, we can eat some candy!" I heard Mikey say excitedly from behind me.  
"Really?" Clem asked hopefully.  
"Sure, sweet pea, we got plenty, enough to last us a couple weeks, actually." I nodded, and patted her head.

"Hey dad, what's that noise?" Duck asked Kenny.  
I could hear dinging..."Sounds like a car..." Kenny said.  
"Oh, God...Not more strangers." Ben whispered, panicked.  
I looked toward Kenny, and the kids, they nodded.  
I knelt down, and kept walking forward, I saw the car...Or station wagon Duck was talking about, the doors were open and the lights were on.

"Don't shoot. We're here to help." I called, nothing replied.  
I started approaching the car slowly.

I walked up towards the car and turned the keys to start the car.  
Empty.  
"Figures." I sighed.  
"Oh crap!" Kenny exclaimed.  
"Baby, you've gotta see this!" Kenny said, he was looking through the truck of the car, and there was a bunch of food and supplies.  
"It's a s**tload of food and supplies back here!" Kenny said.  
Everyone rushed over.  
"This food could save all of us." Katjaa said happily.  
"Not ALL of us." Lilly said through gritted teeth.  
"Look, we don't know if these people are dead." Ben said.  
"If they don't come back, then we're just monsters who came out of the woods and ruined their lives." Lilly said.  
"This stuff isn't ours." Clem said.

"Dad, whose car is it?" Duck changed the subject.  
"...Don't worry about that, Duck, it's ours now." Kenny sighed, and turned away from Splinter.  
"It's abandoned, Ducky, don't worry." Katjaa assured.  
"What if it's not?" Clem asked again.  
"What if it's not abandoned? What if it is someone's?" Clem asked.

I knelt down to her height, "We have to take this, Clementine, we need it to survive." I sighed.  
"Who says it's YOUR decision to make?" Lilly growled, still wanting her leadership.  
"I am." I answered her and stood up.  
"I can open the truck, can you give me the keys?" (Y/n) asked, holding out her hand.  
"Here." I handed her the keys and she walked over to the locked trunk.  
She quickly opened it and I walked over to help her, there was some heavy stuff in there.  
"Supplies..." I grabbed a box.  
"I'll take it." Kat said.  
"Great, maybe we'll survive this after all." I said, and took a smaller box.  
"Duck, why don't you carry this?" I asked.  
"Okay!" He smiled happily and took it.  
"More food in here." (Y/n) said, and handed the box to Raph, kissing his cheek as he took it.  
I grabbed another box and handed it to Lilly, she just scowled at me.

"Got a couple boxes of food here." (Y/n) grabbed two, and handed one to me, then handed one to Donnie.  
I passed the box she passed to me to TC.  
"Hey, Casey, you need a bandage?" Katjaa said to the boy, and held out an eye patch bandage.  
Yeah, thanks, Katjaa." Casey wrapped it around his head and smirked like he usually does.  
I saw five more huge boxes of food and supplies, holy s**t...This is a miracle.  
"I can take those." Leo said reaching for two boxes.  
"You sure?" I asked.  
"Yeah." He said, and took both the boxes, man he was strong.  
I took one box and handed it to Splinter.  
"This isn't right..." He muttered, but took it anyway.  
I took the last two and passed them to Jasmine and Graham.  
"Thanks, this is the best thing ever!" Graham exclaimed.  
"Yeah, it is." Jasmine agreed.  
(Y/n) grabbed her hand and swung their arms.

"This is amazing, things are looking up, aren't they?" Jasmine asked.  
"Yeah, for now, though..." (Y/n) sighed, and let go of her hand.

I took out a box that had some clothes in it, there was a red hoodie for Clem, and some other stuff for the girls.  
"These clothes look to be about your size, why don't you hold onto these, it might get cold." I warned, handing the box of clothes to the girls and then took the red hoodie, showing it to Clem.  
"It's not mine." She said.  
"Clem, sweetie, we're not like the bandits, this is different." I said, handing her the sweater.  
"How is it different?" She asked.  
" 'Cause we're good, the bandits are bad, if these people come back we can give them back what we took. Understand?" I explained.  
"I guess so." She said, and took the hoodie.

I saw the group of girls walking away, probably to change their clothes...It's getting cold, might as well change now, I guess.  
"Hey, there were some batteries in one of those boxes, I think it might work in your camcorder." Carley said.  
"Here, you can have some too, for your walkie-talkie." She handed some to Clem.  
"Batteries, huh? Think you can handle those?" I joked.  
"You're not gonna let me live that down, are you?" She asked.  
"Nope." I shook my head.  
"Oh God, Lee, you're gonna wanna see this." Carley said after changing the batteries.  
"Oh, s**t." I gasped, watching the video play.

_**The camera zoomed in on the motor inn, a couple days after Mark, TC and Karai had arrived.  
**_**_The camera zoomed in again on Lee and Kenny pushing a car and then to Clementine who was coloring, Lilly kenlt down next to_ her.  
**_**You could hear un-even breathing in the audio. The camera moved around towards the kids, Donnie, Leo, Raph, Mikey, (Y/n)...Every single kid at the motor inn.**_**  
**_**The camera fell over, "JAKE, BART, LINDA, and all ya'll f**king sickos from the save-lots! They call ya'll bandits but you're f**king rapist monsters-!" A familiar voice shouted.  
**__**This time it was a different shot, at the time before the brothers came**_** by.****  
**_**The camera zoomed in on Clem, then the kids, "Oh, darling, baby look at you, look. At. You. Oh you need a mama, sweetheart, but we won't let those bandits get ya will**_** we?"****  
**_**"How're you doing, Clementine?" Lee asked in the recording.  
**__**"Okay..." Clem said, "Where's you're hat?" Lee**_** asked.****  
**_**"I don't know, can you help me find it?" She asked. "Sure, when did you lose it?" He asked.  
"I had it a couple days ago..." Clem answered.  
"I promise, if I find it, I'll let you know."  
"All there thinking you're safe! Sittin' there acting like things were the way they used to be! The dead don't kill there own..." The camera moved to the woman - Jolene, they found in the woods.  
"It's the living you gotta be afraid of! The people I used to call friends! The people who took..." Her eyes welled with tears, but she wiped them away. "Don't worry, kids, the bandits got there eye on that dairy, as long as they keep getting food from them, you'll be safe, I**_** promise."**

The recording ended. 

**A/N: Hello again, guys~! So, did you enjoy the chapter? If you did, leave a review, and, the choices that were in here, like with the Larry being dead and Casey losing an eye.  
This was really fun to write, I'm going to do an extra episode like the "Wounds," chapter thing, except I'm gonna combine it with episode 3, "Long Road Ahead," and episode 4, "Around Every Corner," And here's a spoiler, it's official, Irma is gonna be joining the group and some romance is gonna be happening, I'm very excited to continue this and I'll update ASAP, bye~!**


End file.
